HLA Gangs
by NarutoUzumakiLuver
Summary: Two new students come to HLA, will they be boys or girls? Will the year be fun or will it be a living heck? Read to find out. All the Naruto characters are in 9th grade.
1. First Day of High School

HLA Gangs

Chapter: **First Day of High School **

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver 

It was the first day of high school for everyone. Naruto and Sakura were walking through the halls looking for their first period, and the bell had already rung. (They're in 9th grade.)

"You know, Naruto, if we walk any slower were going to be late for second period too." Sakura said with a giggle.

"Well, I don't have a clue where anything is!" Naruto said with a smile.

"There it is, Naruto!" Sakura said as she pointed to a room and dragged Naruto by the arm into the room.

Naruto and Sakura had Iruka as their first period teacher. Along with their other classmates Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Gaara, Shino, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Kiba. In the dorms there are normally four to a dorm, there are two bunk beds. Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, and Shino share a dorm. Hinata, Ino, and two other girls share a dorm. Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, and Kiba share a dorm and Sakura, and Tenten share a room.

Naruto's first period was transformation. By this time Naruto had learned to do a transformation very well. After the day was over everyone was allowed to do as they pleased. Sakura and Tenten went off to their dorm. Once they were there Tenten said, "Did you hear? We're getting two new students tomorrow?"

"I didn't hear anything about that!" Sakura said in surprise as she sat on her bed, she had the bottom of one of the bunks and Tenten had the bottom bed on the other bunk.

Tenten then sat on her bed and said, "Yea, I hope they're both girls! That way they'll be in our dorm!"

"Yea, and I hope they'll make things exciting around here!" Sakura said with a smile.

Naruto's Dorm 

Naruto climbed up to the top bunk and sat there with his legs dangling off the edge and Kiba did the same on the other top bunk. Lee and Shikamaru had the bottom bunks.

"You know, guys, there's two new students coming tomorrow?" Lee said.

"How do you find this stuff out?" Naruto asked.

"You ease drop on the teachers." Kiba said with an evil grin.

"No! You actually LISTEN to what Iruka said in first period!" Lee said.

"But why didn't they come today?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." Lee said.

"There're a bunch of rumors going around school, but I'm not believing them. I'll only believe what the two of them say." Shikamaru said.

"So are they boys or girls?" Kiba asked.

"Nobody knows." Lee answered.

"I hope they're boys to do more pranks with!" Kiba said with a huge smile.

"I don't care what gender they are, I just want them to accept me." Naruto said as he hung upside down off the top bunk.

"AAWW! You don't want to made fun of anymore!" Shikamaru said with a laugh. Then Lee shook the bottom bunk, which caused a chain reaction, so the top bunk shook and Naruto fell to the floor with a loud BANG! Naruto quickly got up and brushed himself off.

At that exact moment the boys' dorm advisor walked in and asked, "What the heck just happened? I heard a bang!"

"How do you know it didn't happen in one of the other dorms?" Kiba asked holding back a laugh.

"Because you four put together are TROUBLE MAKERS!" The dorm advisor said with a smile. "It's past noise curfew!" (11 o'clock P.M.)

"Fine! We'll be quiet or at least a little more quiet!" Naruto said with a smile. Then their dorm advisor went out of their dorm.

"We better get to bed, we have to still get up for school tomorrow. Even though it is the last day of school for the week." Lee said. (Today is Thursday, tomorrow's Friday.)


	2. The Twins

HLA Gangs

Chapter: **The Twins**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver 

The next day everyone was in their seats talking amongst themselves, until Iruka walked into the room with two girls right behind him.

"Class these two are Mya and Kei Yotokana, they're the two new students all the rumors have been about." Iruka said. Tenten and Sakura then whispered excitedly, "YES!"

Mya and Kei just gave them a strange look, and then they looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Mya was dressed in blue jeans which flared at the bottom and a yellow short sleeve shirt that said, "My way or no way" on it. She had regular tennis shoes on, ankle socks, and the people in the front row could see she had a tattoo of a fox on her right ankle. Her Leaf headband was tied loosely around her neck and she had a watch around her left wrist. And her hair, which was brown, was tied in a ponytail with her bangs push to her left side and tucked behind her ear (they weren't long enough to put into her ponytail just yet) and she also had three scars on each of her cheeks. She also had one earring in each ear lobe, instead of being a crystal or something like that; it was shaped like a fox's head and the fox's eyes were tiny rubies.

Kei was wearing baggy black pants the way a boy would (a little bit sagging, shows off her hip bones) and her shirt says, "Watch it I bite" in silver letters. She has raven hair with her bangs a silver color and the tips of her hair are silver. Her ears are pointed at the top and her left ear is pierced with three earrings in the lobe and one in the cartilage and she has just three earrings in her right ear lobe. And she has one faded magenta stripe coming from her ears on both of her cheeks; she also has a darkish blue crescent moon in the middle of her forehead. She also has two tattoos (which seem like one, because they come together) on her arm between her shoulder and her elbow that look like rivers at the stems that twist around her arm down to her wrist, it's a rose and it starts out black in the center and goes out to a dark purple and the edge is outlined in silver. Her headband was tied loosely around her neck.

"Go ahead and take your seats girls. And well come to HLA or Hidden Leaf Academy" Iruka told the two.

Mya and Kei just nodded their heads in answer and headed to their seats. Their seats were right in front of Tenten and Sakura. From Iruka's point of view Mya was sitting on his left and Kei on his right. Mya was sitting with Naruto on her right and Kei was sitting with Sasuke on her left.

Once Iruka turned around to where his back was to them, Mya turned to Kei and said, "Talked telepathically so we don't get into trouble JUST YET."

"What do you mean 'JUST YET'?" Kei asked.

"You know what I'm mean! I'm a prankster remember!" Mya said with a grin.

When Naruto heard that he turned around and whispered to Kiba, "We have another prankster to add to our group!"

"PERFECT!" Kiba whispered with a smile and so did Naruto.

During lunch Mya and Kei sat down at an empty table.

"Has anyone talked to you, Kei?" Mya asked.

"No, you?" Kei asked.

"Nope." Mya answered. That's when Sakura and Tenten sat down in front of them. Mya and Kei looked over at them.

"Hi! I'm Sakura and this is Tenten, we're your dorm mates!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Hi! I'm Mya and this is my twin sister Kei!" Mya said.

"_How come you can open up so easily with people? I mean more than you use to."_ Kei asked telepathically.

"_I've told you before I open up quickly to GIRLS, I just can't open up that quickly to boys!" _Mya told her telepathically.

"Oh crap! We have to go! We'll see you in the dorm a little later. Remember girls' dorm, number thirteen. Bye!" Tenten said.

"They're nice." Kei said to Mya. Then she noticed Mya wasn't looking at her, but looking at the two boys who had sat down across from them. Apparently, as Kei was speaking the two boys had sat down.

"Hi!" The blonde said.

"Hello!" Kei said. The blonde looked at Mya and she just gave him a look and a nod.

"She okay?" the blonde asked.

"She's fine, just doesn't open up to boys as easily as she does girls." Kei answered.

"Oh I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Naruto." The blonde said.

"And I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru." The boy next to Naruto said as he pointed to his pup.

Then Akamaru started growling at the two girls.

"What the heck is wrong with you Akamaru! She's a nice girl!" Kiba told Akamaru, but he was to busy running across the table to Mya. Akamaru then bit down on Mya's forearm. Naruto and Kiba all winced their eyes, but Mya just sat there staring at Akamaru. Akamaru was starting to draw blood, but Mya didn't do anything. Naruto, Kei, and Kiba looked up at Mya's face and they were surprised at what they were seeing. Mya's facial expression was saying that she was totally calm.

Mya just stared at Akamaru, then she felt his teeth starting to release. Akamaru then ran back over to Kiba.

"I'm so, so, so sorry! Akamaru has never done anything like that before, he knows better." Kiba apologized.

"It's no problem, it happens all the time." Mya said, which surprised Naruto, Kiba, and Kei. Mya then reached into her backpack, which was on the floor, and pulled out some bandages and wrapped her wounded arm.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Naruto asked when he finally noticed she didn't have any food in front of her. Mya just shook her head.

"She doesn't normally eat much." Kei said.

"You guy are twins, right?" Kiba asked.

"Yes." Kei said. Naruto was too busy staring at Mya, who had her head down on the table looking the opposite direction of her sister (Kei was sitting on her left), to hear anything.

"So do you two think about and do the same things?" Kiba asked.

"No, she's the prankster and I'm the smart one." Kei said, at this Mya snapped her head up and said, "That's not true! I'm smart too!"

"But the way you act doesn't prove it!" Kei said with a giggle. Mya just rolled her eyes and laid her head back down.

"So is Mya older than you?" Kiba asked.

"No! I'm older." Kei answered.

"Only by six seconds!" Mya mumbled.

"What was that Mya?" Kiba asked.

"I said she's only older by six seconds." Mya repeated.

Naruto then snapped out of his thoughts and he asked, "Do you guys want to go to the mall tomorrow, just to hang out?"

"I'd like to, but I won't go if Mya doesn't." Kei said as she looked at Mya.

"What did you say you wanted to do?" Mya said as she put her head to one side.

"Go to the mall, to hang out tomorrow." Kei repeated.

"Well, do we have anything planned, you're the **smart** one of the two of us." Mya said as she rolled her eyes and did a half smile.

"No we have nothing planned so will you—" Kei asked.

"Yes I'll go." Mya interrupted.

"Not to be nosey or anything, but why didn't you two come to school yesterday?" Naruto asked curiously.

Kei started to say something, but Mya grabbed her arm and squeezed hard.

"We weren't here, because we we're out getting our supplies." Mya said with a weird look on her face.


	3. Explanations

HLA Gangs

Chapter: **Explanations**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver 

The next morning Mya and Kei got up, got dressed, and headed outside to wait for the boys. When the boys came they got into a cab and drove to the mall. On the way there, Kei talked to Kiba, Mya and Naruto were absolutely silent and perfectly still, they just sat there looking out the windows.

They finally got to the mall and Kei dragged Mya into a clothing store, Kiba and Naruto followed not too far behind. Kei grabbed some clothes and ran into a dressing room while Kiba was playing with Akamaru. Mya leaned against a pole and sighed. Naruto walked over to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just hate going clothes shopping." Mya answered.

"Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"As long as it's not about Sasuke, I'm fine." Mya said.

"You're sister said that you were a prankster, remember at lunch yesterday? Is she right?" Naruto asked.

"Yea, she's right. Why?" Mya asked.

"Do you think you'd do pranks with Kiba and me?" Naruto asked carefully.

"Ummm…let me think about it…" Mya said. She then noticed Naruto's expression get very sad.

"I'm kidding, of course I'll do pranks with you two. I've been in prank withdraw for a while now." Mya said with a laugh. After Mya said this Kiba came running over and the three of them did high-fives. Then Kei came out of the dressing room with clothes in hand and went to the register.

After a day a shopping Mya and the rest of them headed back to the school. The four got out of the cab, Kei headed towards the girls' dorm and Kiba towards the boys' dorm. Before Mya could follow her sister a hand reached out and grabbed her forearm. Mya was spun around.

"Come with me, please." Naruto pleaded.

"Aren't you coming Mya?" Kei asked.

"I'll be there later Kei, just go inside and get settled." Mya told her.

Naruto then led her to a place in the forest where he couldn't sense anyone's presence.

"What's the **real** reason you two weren't at school yesterday? And please don't lie to me, I can sense if you're lying or not." Naruto said.

"Fine! They had to catch us." Mya said.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"ANBU! We made a bet, if they could catch we'd go to school, they had an hour to catch the two of us." Mya explained.

"How long did it take them to catch you two?" Naruto inquired.

"It took them fifty-nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds, so they caught us one second before they're time was up. It was a total bust for Kei and me." Mya explained.

"What would have happened if they wouldn't of caught you two?" Naruto asked

"Well, we would have run far, far away from the school and away from the ANBU, but it's hard to do that because they're everywhere." Mya explained.

"Oh. I see." Naruto said.

"Please don't tell anyone not even Kiba, Kei will kill me if she finds out I told someone. She doesn't want people to know we lived on the streets. So are you going to tell anyone?" Mya asked, "Because if you do I'll wipe your memories and the person's who you tell."

"I swear on my ninja head band that I will not tell anyone, not even Kiba." Naruto said with a smile. At this Mya laughed a little.

On the way back to the schoolyard (Which is in between the boys' and girl's dorms) Naruto asked, "So do you have any ideas on our first prank as a group?"

"No not yet, you?" Mya asked.

"Nope." Naruto answered back.

"If I get one during any of our classes, I'll pass a note to you. Ok?" Mya said.

"Right!" Naruto said with a nod of his head. And then they split up and went to their dorms.

In Naruto's Dorm 

"So does she have a prank yet?" Kiba asked Naruto as he walked through the door.

"Nope, not yet. But I'm pretty sure she'll have one by Monday." Naruto answered.

"How can you be so sure?" Kiba inquired.

"Because she's smarter than she looks." Naruto replied.

"Is that a compliment or is that true?" Kiba asked with a weird grin on his face.

"It's true." Naruto said with a straight face.

"Can you prove it?" Kiba asked.

"No…wait yes I can! Have you ever looked at her tests after she gets them back?" Naruto asked Kiba.

"No, but why?"

"She gets all A's and B's. That's my proof." Naruto said with a grin, "And no, I don't like her the way I think you're thinking. She's just a friend I swear. I could never date anyone who can't open up to boys."

"I think she opened up to us just fine!" Kiba said.

"Whatever." Naruto replied.

**Mya Dorm**

"So did he kiss you?" Kei asked as Mya walked through the door.

"Wait—what? What are you talking about?" Mya answered.

"He took into the forest, **ALONE**! So are you two dating?"

"Yeah, we've already Frenched." Mya said sarcastically.

"WOW!" Kei said seriously.

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Oh—I knew that!"

"He just wanted to know if I had any ideas on our first prank."

"What did you say?"

"'I don't have any ideas yet.' is all I said." Mya said.


	4. First Prank

HLA Gangs

Chapter: **First Prank**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver 

When Monday finally rolled around everyone was tired of school. Everyone was in his or her second period. Mya started to write a note, it read,

_Naruto and Kiba,_

_I have an idea, but you have to tell me something first. Do you like Sasuke Uchiha as a friend or is he your foe?_

Mya 

She folded it and passed it to Naruto.

"What did that say?" Kei whispered.

"It was telling them my plans for our first prank, I'll tell you later." Mya whispered back.

Mya looked over at Naruto and Kiba who were reading the note. Naruto wrote something, folded it, and passed it back to Mya. It read,

He's our foe, it doesn't feel as if he'll ever be our friend, but we don't care. So what's the plan? 

Mya read it and smile a pure evil grin. Naruto and Kiba saw the smile and laughed to themselves. Mya began to write something and Naruto and Kiba pretended that they were paying attention to their sensei.

When Naruto got the note back it read,

Ok here it is. Kei likes to wear make-up when she's trying to impress a guy she really, really likes. And she has some stashed in a secret place. So I was thinking. I teleport you two and myself into Sasuke's dorm, with the make-up, and we put make-up on all four of them. But we have to remove any mirrors that are in the room. Another thing, we have to set their clocks back 20 minutes. That way, they'll wake up 20 minutes late and it'll make sure all the boys are up to see them walk out of their dorm. We also have to clog their sink so they cant wash the make-up off in the safety of their own bathroom. And one of you has to wake up and take a picture of all of them, then I'll put it the school newspaper. Is this plan ok with you guys? If it isn't then you two better come up with something.

Kiba and Naruto snickered a little, Mya glanced over to Naruto and he nodded his head up and down.And the two boys could hear Mya whisper to herself, "Awesome" while nodding her head. Then she took the note off of Naruto's desk and did a hand sign and the note burst into flames. Then turned to ashes, which she brushed into her hand, got up and brushed her hands off over the trashcan.

"When are we going to do it though?" Kiba asked Naruto who then asked Mya when she got back to her seat.

"Tonight, or do you two need a little preparation time?" Mya asked with a slight grin.

"No, no, no tonight's good." Both boys whispered in unison.

Mya just smiled.

Then at lunch Kei and Mya caught up with the boys.

"So what's your **big** prank" Kei asked sarcastically as the four sat down.

Kiba looked at Naruto who looked at Mya.

"That's confidential! If we told you we'd have to kill you!" Mya said with a grin.

"You suck!" Kei replied.

"So do you for calling me stupid the first day we were here at lunch!" Mya said with an evil grin. The two boys just laughed. Kei shot them a look, so they shut up.

"Kei?" Mya said.

"What is it now, Mya?" Kei asked.

"Where do you stash your make-up?" Mya asked which surprised the three of them.

"Why do **you** need to know?" Kei asked suspiciously.

"Hot date." Mya replied. Kei looked at her suspiciously.

"Ok, what's the real story?" Kei asked Mya.

"Ok, ok. The truth is Sakura wants to see how well I can put make-up on other people. So she wants me to meet up with her in a secret place, that way if I mess up no one will see her. That's the real story, I swear!" Mya explained.

"Fine, I'll give it to you later tonight." Kei said as she began to eat.

Mya, Naruto, and Kiba just gave each other grins.

Later That Night… 

Later that night Mya grabbed Sakura's arm and said, "Bye Tenten, Bye Kei!"

"What are you doing with me?" Sakura asked.

"I need you to do me a big favor. If you do it I can get you and Sasuke to meet up with each other, so will you do me this one favor?" Mya replied.

"Ok, sure!" Sakura answered.

"I need you to wait outside in the schoolyard, but I need you not to get caught. And don't let anyone see you ok?"

"Right." Sakura said.

"Ok then, let's head out." Mya said.

Sakura then hid herself well in the schoolyard and Mya waited for Naruto and Kiba.

"You guys need to put your hands on my shoulders." Mya said.

"But why?" Kiba asked.

"Because if you don't, then you'll stay here and you won't be teleported to Sasuke's dorm." Mya explained.

"Oh." Kiba said.

"You're going to have to tell Akamaru to stay quiet so we don't get caught." Naruto said.

"You hear that boy? You have to stay quiet!" Kiba said to Akamaru. Akamaru answered with a quick and quiet bark and a nod.

"Ok, let's get going. You two ready?" Mya said.

"Yeah." The two boys said in unison. Then they both placed one hand on Mya's shoulders. Mya held two fingers up to her face and nodded her head slightly.

The next thing the two boys knew was that they were in Sasuke's dorm. Sasuke, Neji, Shino, and Gaara were all asleep. Mya headed over to Gaara, Naruto headed over to Neji, and Kiba got Shino. They put bright pink blush on the three's faces, blue eye shadow, mascara, and eyeliner (but they could only put it on Shino and Neji, not Gaara, he already has eyeliner). Then when they were done with the three of them, Mya looked at them.

'_They're missing something.'_ Mya thought.

Then she went over to all three and painted their toes and nails purple and green lipstick on them.

'_Now for Sasuke.'_ The three of them thought.

The three of them moved over towards Sasuke. When they got to him he started to turn onto his back. Then he stopped and went back into the deeper sleep he was in earlier.

Naruto and Kiba handed Mya the make-up and she put it on him, since she was in fact better at putting make-up on someone than them. She put a brighter pink blush on Sasuke than they did on the other three, she put gold eye shadow on him, really dark eyeliner on, and put red hot and I mean **red-hot** chili pepper red lipstick on Sasuke. Mya looked at Sasuke, then at Kiba and Naruto. The three nodded in approval. Then Mya went into the over to the boys' desk and did the same thing Neji does when he looks through things **(Sorry I forgot what it was called, but veins don't pop out of her head)**. She looked through the desk, then opened a couple of draws and pulled out all the mirrors. Then Mya went over to each of the clocks (even the ones that don't have alarms) and set each of them back 20 minutes. The she went into their bathroom, pulled the plug out and shoved toilet paper down into the drain, and it was shoved too far down for anyone to get to it (Mya shoved it down with a stick she got from outside).

Kiba and Naruto each put one hand on Mya's shoulder and she teleported them back to the schoolyard.

"We rock!" Kiba whispered loudly and the three did high fives. Sakura then came out of hiding and said, "So can I see Sasuke now?"

Naruto and Kiba just looked at each other.

"Sure, I saw him back behind the dorm I'll go get him." Mya said. Then she started running towards the back of the boys' dorm. She then made a shadow clone of herself, and then transformed herself into Sasuke. Then the clone took hold of Sasuke's forearm and said a little loudly, "Come on Sasuke!"

Sakura then ran over to Sasuke when he came into her sight.

"Hi Sasuke!" Sakura said.

"Hn"

"Well, I guess I'll get straight to the point, will you go out with me?"

"Like I said when we were twelve, no, because you're annoying!"

"Oh, ok. Goodnight Sasuke."

Then Sasuke turned to leave and Mya followed.

"Where are you going Mya?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"You didn't notice did you? I left my backpack back there." Mya replied.

"We'll go with her to make sure she doesn't kiss up on Sasuke!" Naruto said with a laugh. Mya then went over to him and punched his shoulder.

"OW! What the heck was that for?" Naruto asked.

"'Kiss up on him' I don't like Sasuke!" Mya said.

"Fine" Naruto said as the three turned to go get Mya's backpack.

"Stay here, I'll be right back Sakura." Mya said back to her.

When the three got back behind the dorm Mya transformed herself back to normal and made the clone disappear. Then she picked up her backpack and the three ran back to Sakura.

"For bring just a clone that really hurt." Naruto whispered as they came back from behind the boys' dorm.

"Bye Naruto! Bye Kiba!" Mya said as she grabbed Sakura's arm and went inside.


	5. A Little Trouble

HLA Gangs

Chapter: **A Little Trouble**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver 

The next morning Mya got up earlier than usual and ran over to the boys' dorm. She knocked on the dorm advisor's door.

"Yes?" He said.

"May go in and asked Naruto a question?" Mya said in a very polite voice.

"Sure, go ahead. Dorm number seven." He replied.

"Thank you sir." Mya said.

Mya then ran into the hall and waited. A couple minutes later Naruto walk out oh his dorm and over to a different dorm, Mya then used a jutsu to make herself invisible. When Sasuke and his crew finally walked out of their dorm Naruto pretended to walk around the corner. Naruto then snapped a picture when the four weren't paying attention.

"What happened to you four?" Naruto asked innocently.

Sasuke then grabbed Naruto collar and said, "You know what happened!"

At that moment Mya came running around the corner and was saying, "Hey Naruto what was—WHOA!! What happened to you guys?"

"He happened!" Sasuke said as he pointed to Naruto, who had an innocent expression on his face.

Mya then walked up to Sasuke and wiped his face with her index finger and rubbed her thumb and index finger together.

"You know Sasuke, one; I don't think Naruto has make-up. Two; My sister, Kei, has make-up like this and judging from the texture of it, it's been on your face for nine hours. It's seven-twenty in the morning; this would mean that it would have been put on you guys around ten o'clock last night. Naruto and Kiba were **both** in my dorm from ten o'clock to eleven-thirty o'clock. So there's no way in heck that Naruto could have done this." Mya explained.

"Whatever!" Sasuke said as he walked past them.

"Come on, Mya." Naruto said.

"Where are we going?"

"To my dorm I'll show you the picture I got." Naruto whispered.

"Dorm number seven."

"How do you know? Did you read my mind?"

"No, I asked the your dorm advisor if I could come in and ask you something, and he told me you were in dorm number seven."

"Smart." Naruto said as he unlocked his dorm.

"Stay out here for a minute. I—"

"I know you have to see if the other are descent enough." Mya said with a smile.

"Thanks for caring." She finished.

"No problem." Naruto said before he went into the dorm.

A couple seconds later Naruto opened the door and said, "Come on in."

Mya then walked into the dorm, which was actually pretty clean for boys.

"Let me see the picture, let me see!!!!" Kiba said excitedly. Mya just laughed.

Naruto handed the picture to Kiba and Mya stood right besides him to be able to see.

"Naruto, this is a really good picture!" Mya said with surprise.

"Yeah, how do you do it?" Kiba said.

"Do you guys have a copier?" Mya said with an evil grin.

"Yea, come on I'll show you where it is." Naruto said.

As Mya followed Naruto he said, "Do you really think it's that great?"

"Yes look, you got each of their faces in the picture." Mya said as she pointed to the picture.

"Yea, but how are you going to get everyone to see it?"

"I haven't told you yet have I? Well, I'm head of the newspaper. And any of my stories I can make front page. This puppy will be on the front page by tomorrow!"

"Man, you are so evil!" Naruto said.

"I know I am, but thank you!" Mya said with a smile and the two just laughed.

When the two got to the copier Mya put the picture down to copy it, she pressed print and when it printed out she grabbed it and said as she ran off, "Naruto, keep that picture safe and I'll see you in first!"

Boys' Bathroom (They're speaking while washing their faces.) 

"They certainly did it!" Sasuke said.

"How can you be so certain?" Shino asked.

"Mya said and I quote, 'My sister, Kei, has make-up like this.' Get it now?" Sasuke said.

"I understand, she said her sister has this kind of make-up so—" Neji said, but was interrupted.

"She got the make-up from her sister." Gaara said.

"But I know she told her sister something else." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean? How can you know she said something else?" Neji asked.

"I know for fact that her sister has a huge crush on me, just like the other girls in this school." Sasuke replied.

"Except Mya." Gaara blurted.

"What are you talking about Gaara?" Shino asked.

"Mya totally **hates** Sasuke's guts! Have you seen the way she looks at him!? She gives him '**the look**'." Gaara said matter-of-factly.

"He does have a point, guys" Sasuke replied. By now they had all washed the make-up off their faces.

"We have to prank them back!" Neji said.


	6. Front Page News

HLA Gangs

Chapter: **Front Page News**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver 

That afternoon Mya, Naruto, and Kiba ran to the newsroom.

"Alright, all I have to do is type up a report and a headline and then print the paper" Mya explained as she sat in front of a computer.

"So is it going to take long? Kiba asked.

"Watch and see." Mya said with a grin.

About twenty minutes later Mya said, "Done, everything is there."

"Great!" Kiba and Naruto said together.

The Next Morning… 

Everyone was buzzing around talking about the newspaper. A few boys gave Sasuke and his gang funny looks as they passed and a couple girls just pointed and snickered. Then Sasuke let his curiosity get the better of him. He snatched the paper out of Shikamaru's hands and began to read aloud to the other three.

_Cross Dressers or Did They Want to Feel Pretty?_

_Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, and Shino were all seen walking out of their dorm yesterday morning with make-up on their faces. What's been going on with them lately? And this just takes the cake; this proves that something's up with them. The photographer that took this picture will remain unknown to everyone, but I would like to thank him/her for a job well done!_

_Article by: Mya Yotokana_

The four walked into the room and looked straight at Mya.

"MYA!!" Sasuke said loudly.

"What is it Sasuke?" Mya said innocently.

"You know what 'it is'" Sasuke said.

"Why whatever do you mean?" Mya said, now with an innocent look on her face.

"This!" Sasuke said as he pointed to the article in the paper.

"AAAWWW!!! Is poor wittle Sasuke gonna cry over spilt milk." Mya said with a raised eyebrow and an evil grin on her face.

"Who's your photographer who took this?!" Sasuke said as he grabbed Mya's collar and pulled her forward.

"Like it says in the article, Sasuke. His or her name shall remain unknown to everyone. Except me and him or her!" Mya said narrowing her eyes.

"You're going to pay for this!" Neji said.

"Like anything you do to me will be as bad as this!" Mya said.

Then Sasuke pushed Mya as he let go of her collar, but he noticed she didn't move an inch backwards.

"Ok everybody, take your seats and put away the newspapers." Iruka said.

"You know who it was, don't you?" Neji whispered to Sasuke.

"Of course and we're going to prank him tonight." Sasuke whispered back.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short; I wanted to leave you filled with suspense as to what's going to happen. And for those of you who have been reading my story called The Crazy Things People Do, I'm soooooooooo sorry that it hasn't been updating. I have a HUGE writer's block. I've got one more new story coming and I'm also getting one from my sister, Kei Yotokana, it'll be here soon. So be ready! R&R!**


	7. A Huge Problem

HLA Gangs

Chapter: **A Huge Problem**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver 

Mya had just gotten done getting ready for school when she hear three knocks on the door, but the knocks weren't the usual knocks. They were very fast like some one was anxious on getting in.

Mya opened the door and she found a panting Kiba.

"Kiba! What's the matter?" Mya asked.

"It's—it's—Naruto—" Kiba replied through gulps of air.

"What are you talking about? Where is he?" Mya asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"He's in the— nurse's office. He's been—beaten and it's pretty bad." Kiba said regaining his breath.

Mya ran out of the dorm, slammed the door shut, and ran towards the nurse's office with Kiba a yard behind.

When they got there they both were out of breath, Mya more than Kiba because she had ran at full speed.

"Can we see Naruto?" Mya asked the nurse.

"No, he's still being treated." The nurse said as she shook her head.

Mya and Kiba just slumped down in two chairs in the waiting area.

About thirty minutes later the nurse came up to them and they perked up.

"You two need to go to your first period." The nurse said.

"We're not leaving until we see our friend!" Mya demanded.

"Right!" Kiba replied.

"Fine, I'll write you a pass after you two are done seeing him." She said.

The nurse walked away and then Mya's cell phone started vibrating and ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Mya where are you?"_

"Kei, calm down! I'm in the nurse's office; I'm fine. It's Naruto; he was beaten!"

"_What happened? Who did it? Why was he beaten?"_

"Never mind that! I'll tell you that privately! Just tell our teachers that Naruto and Mya are in the nurse's office and the same for the classes Kiba is in with us. Got it?"

"_Yes, so I'll see you later? Or do you want me to come to the nurse's office?"_

"If I'm here till school ends, then I want you to come here, but don't come here during lunch. Unless you really, really want to."

"_Ok, see you later."_

"Bye."

"It was Kei?" Kiba asked.

"Yep. She wanted to know where I was and if I was ok." Mya replied.

The two of them just slumped back into their chairs after that.

About two hours the Nurse came up to them, but they didn't perk up this time.

"You can see him now, but he is unconscious." The nurse said. At this Mya and Kiba smiled. They walked into the room and found a sleeping Naruto.

Mya took a seat on his right side and Kiba on his left.

Naruto looked really bad. He had a black eye, there were traces of blood that dripped from his mouth, and he also had a deep cut in his lip. He was shirtless so Kiba and Mya could see stitches from deep stab wounds, there was one spot on right side that look big enough for a shuriken. He also had a patch on his left cheek and the two teens could see blood coming through.

'_That's not all his wounds, I'm sure of it!'_ Kiba and Mya thought.

Then they started to see Naruto awaken. He blinked open his eyes and said, "What are you two doing here?"

"That's a nice way to greet your friends!" Mya said sarcastically.

"Who did this to you?" Kiba asked.

"Do you really have to ask that!?" Mya said sternly.

"Hey I really don't know." Kiba said cluelessly.

Mya just let out a sigh and leaned back in her chair.

"I swear sometimes you can be a **huge** moron!" Naruto said.

"Who's our mortal enemy!?" Mya asked although she knew the answer.

"Oh, it was Sasuke." Kiba said.

Mya slapped her forehead, sighed and said, "I don't know why I joined up with you two!"

"Because you wanted to prank people!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Ok, let me rephrase. I don't know why I join up with him!" Mya said as she pointed to Kiba. The three of them just laughed.

"You know if we were in class right now—" Kiba started.

"We'd be in lunch. Is that all you boys think about?!" Mya finished.

"What do you want to ask?" Naruto asked Mya.

"Huh?" Mya replied.

"I can see it on your face, you want to ask me something."

"No I don't." Mya said, but it wasn't convincing enough.

"Just ask." Naruto insisted.

"I hate it when you know what I want!" Mya said. At this the two boys just laughed.

"When did this happen?" Mya finally asked.

"Around midnight." Naruto replied.

"Why were you out at twelve anyways?" Kiba asked.

"I take time out of my busy schedule to think." Naruto replied.

"Oh, whatever." Kiba said.

"What other wounds do you have?" Mya said cautiously.

"Well I have black and I mean **black** bruises on my back and legs. I have a couple broken ribs and a deep cut on the back of my neck." Naruto explained.

Then Kei popped into the room.

"Hey!" Kei said with a smile.

Then Mya got up.

"Whoa! Who did this to you Naruto?!" Kei asked.

"Who do you think!" Mya said as she passed Kei and walked out the door.

"Where's she going?" Kei asked a little worried.

Naruto and Kiba looked at each other then at Kei and said, "We don't know."

Kei's expression then turned into pure terror.

"Don't go after her, if she's going where I think she's going, then you don't want to get mixed up in it." Naruto said a hint of worry in his voice.


	8. A Warning

HLA Gangs

Chapter: **A Warning**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver 

Mya walk out of the nurse's office and said to the nurse, "I'll be right back."

Mya soon came to the schoolyard; she was heading for the girls' dorm building, but was stopped short by Sasuke.

"What do you want loser?" Mya said.

"Don't talk to me like that." Sasuke said calmly.

"If you ever touch one of my friends again, I'll kill you! Do you hear me Sasuke? I'll beat you worse than you did Naruto, bury you alive; twenty feet below the Earth's surface and leave you there to suffer and **DIE**!! Got it?! Good!" Mya said with narrowed eyes. Then Mya kicked Sasuke in the stomach and he stumbled back and Neji, Shino, and Gaara caught him before he hit the ground.

Then Mya put her index finger and middle finger up nodded her head slightly and disappeared and reappeared in her dorm. She searched through the desk and finally found what she was looking for. She put the item in her pocket and then transported herself in front of the nurse's office. She went inside and into Naruto temporary room.

"Wow! You don't have a scratch on you!" Naruto said without any surprise.

"I didn't go to beat the crap out of him! I went to get this." Mya said as she pulled out a black container and threw it lightly on his lap. (Naruto was sitting up a little bit by now.)

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Put it on the wound on your cheek you'll see what it is." Mya said.

So Naruto did as he was told and the wound disappeared on contact.

"Wow, this stuff works really fast!" Naruto said with a smile. Mya just rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Mya!" Naruto said with a smile from ear to ear.

"It's no problem." Mya said.

"So you guys want to hear what work you have to do in first period?" Kei asked.

Naruto, Mya, and Kiba just looked at Kei with disgust.

"I was just kidding guys!" Kei said with a laugh. Then Mya went over and slapped the back of Kei's head.

"Never say that **again**!!" Mya said seriously.

"Ow! Don't hit so hard!" Kei said sarcastically.

"Oh I have something to tell you guys, but it might be depressing." Mya said.

"You're leaving the school?!" Kiba asked.

"You're dating Sasuke?!" Naruto asked.

"No and **NO**!!" Mya replied.

"Ok, good!" Naruto and Kiba said with a sigh.

"Can I tell them?" Mya asked Kei.

"I guess, since they're our friends." Kei replied.

"Kei likes…" Mya began.

"She likes Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"EEWW!!!! NO! No offense Kiba, but I just don't like you like that." Kei explained.

"None taken." Kiba replied.

"Kei likes Sasuke." Mya said and when she was done saying it she stuck her tongue out like she was barfing.

"**OH KAMI!!!!!!**" Kiba and Naruto said together. **(A/N: Kami is the Naruto characters' God.)**

"Freaky, yes I know, but I can't control who my sister likes or doesn't like. I wish I could though." Mya said with a sigh. Then Kei slapped Mya on the back of her head.

Then the nurse came in, said, "Naruto, you can leave at four o'clock." then she left.

"Oh great! I only have four more hours to go!" Naruto said sarcastically, "What a blast those four hours will be!"

"Well, we'll come after school to keep you company." Mya said.

"Yea, but that's three hours away!" Naruto complained.

"Calm down, you'll find something to do for three hours trust me." Kiba said as he, Mya and Kei went to their fifth periods.

Three Hours Later… 

Naruto was sitting in the room alone.

"Where are those three?" Naruto said a little frustrated.

"Were right here!" Kei said as the three of them walked through the door.

"You ready to get out of this place?" Kiba said.

"Don't say that! I have one more hour to go and the more anxious I get the slower time will go!" Naruto said harshly.

"Naruto, he means you can get out of the nurse's office now." Mya explained.

"Oh, sorry Kiba." Naruto apologized.

"He did it on purpose! The sneak!" Kei said and the four of them just laughed.

"But why is the nurse letting me go an hour early?" Naruto inquired.

"I'll tell you that on the way to your dorm." Mya said with a sneaky grin on her face.

Naruto then got out of the bed and went into the bathroom and got his clothes on. Then they started out the door and to the schoolyard. When they were nearing the schoolyard Naruto asked, "So how'd you guys get me out sooner?"

"Not 'you guys' it should be 'How'd you, Mya, get me out sooner?'" Kiba said while looking at Mya.

"Ok, how'd you get me out sooner?" Naruto asked a little perplexed.

"Well, you already know she's a prankster, but she's also a—" Kei started.

"Manipulator!" Mya finished.

"I hate it when you two do that!" Kiba said.

"Do what?" Kei and Mya said together.

"That and finish each others' sentences!" Kiba explained. Kei and Mya just laughed.

"You didn't answer me per say." Naruto said to Mya.

"Ok, ok. I told the nurse that I would watch out for you. I know for a fact that she doesn't trust Kiba, because he's always there saying he's sick. And the nurse knows me, you, and Kiba are friends, but she never knew that Kei was a friend of yours'. So I said I'd take care of you for an hour. And it's already been," Mya said the last sentence as she looked down at her watch, "Thirty minutes, so you only have to deal with me for thirty more minutes!" Mya finished with a weird smile on her face. Then the four started laughing so hard they were almost on the ground.


	9. Getting Back

HLA Gangs

Chapter: **Getting Back**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

"I can't believe she'd push you like that!" Neji said to Sasuke.

"I believe it. It's like Gaara said before 'Mya totally **hates** Sasuke's guts!' remember?" Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that he also said that she gives you '**the look**' that's true you know." Shino said.

"We're going to get back at Mya for calling you a loser and pushing you right…?" Neji asked.

"Right." Sasuke said.

"Don't we have fifth period P.E. with her, Kei, Naruto, and Kiba?" Neji asked with an evil grin on his face.

"Yeah, what's you're idea? It better be good." Gaara said.

"I have a feeling it is." Sasuke said with the same grin as Neji.

"Ok, here's the plan…" Neji said. (He whispered the next part.)

"That's perfect!" Sasuke said after Neji was done explaining.

"When are we going to do it?" Shino asked.

"Tomorrow, at P.E." Sasuke said.

**The Next Day At P.E.**

"Ok everyone, we're running laps today." Their coach announced.

"AAAWWW MAN!!" Everyone, but Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, and Shino said.

"Neji!" The coach said.

"Yes, sir?" Neji answered.

"It's your day to pass out water." The coach replied.

"Ok…" Neji said trying to sound and act bummed.

Neji then went over to the table with water bottles on it and quickly took a bottle and filled it with something while the coach was explaining how many laps they had to do. The only ones who notice Neji doing this were Sasuke, Gaara, and Shino.

Then everyone lined up at the table and Neji handed them water bottles. Next everyone started running laps. Their Gym outfits—Girls': Shorts that go half way down their thighs and white shirts (with or without sleeves, Mya and Kei chose sleeveless). Boys': Shorts that go down to their knees and sleeveless shirts.

"I can't believe he's making us run three laps on a mile long track." Naruto complained.

"Be happy you're not on Track Team then." Mya said.

"How many miles do they have to run?" Kiba asked.

"Five miles." Kei said.

"I swear it's really freaky when you two finish each other's sentences." Kiba said with a laugh. (They've already run ¼ of the first lap. They're jogging.)

"Ok, weird!" Mya said.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Don't look totally, look out of the corner of your eye, but Sasuke and his gang keep looking over here!" Mya explained. At that said, Naruto, Kiba, and Kei all looked out of the corners of their eyes.

"Oh Kami! You're right! Maybe Sasuke finally noticed me!!!" Kei said excitedly.

"I don't think he'd have an evil grin on his face if he liked you Kei!" Naruto explained.

Then Mya opened her bottle of water and took a drink. Recapped it and started jogging a little faster.

When they finally finished the two and three-quarters of their three laps Naruto, Kiba, Mya, and Kei had all finished their water and thrown the bottles away.

"Ok weirder!" Mya said.

"What now?" Naruto asked.

"Now they're snickering." Mya said with a strange look on her face.

Then she suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong sis?" Kei asked.

"I feel…funny…" Mya exclaimed.

"What do you mean? You feel sick?" Naruto asked.

"No, I mean I feel really strange, like something isn't right with something in my body. It's the weirdest feeling, it's hard to describe…" Mya tried to explain.

Then Mya grabbed Kei's shoulder.

"What's wrong!? Mya!?" Kei asked frantically.

"I feel really dizzy!" Mya said, but before she could say anything more; she blacked out.

**With Sasuke's Gang (Before the black out)**

"What's going on with her?" Sasuke asked.

"She's probably going to get sick to her stomach right about now. That poison I put in her water should just get her sick to her stomach." Neji explained.

"Then why is she not getting sick?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know? She should be getting sick." Neji said. Then Mya blacked out.

"Does the poison make people black out?" Sasuke asked.

"With the dose I gave her, no." Neji said, "But oh well."

'_This can't be good!' _Sasuke thought to himself.

Back Over With Mya and the Others 

"Mya…Mya!" Naruto called frantically. By now Naruto was holding her by her shoulders.

Naruto then picked up Mya (bridal style) and the four of them ran over to their coach.

"Coach!" Kei called out.

"What is it Kei?" The coach asked.

"My sister, Mya, blacked out. Can we take her to the nurse!?" Kei asked.

"Yes, go ahead, this doesn't seem like a normal heat exhaustion! You don't need a pass, just go!" The coach said.

Then the four ran to the nurse's office. When they got there the nurse asked, "What happened!?"

"We don't know, she just blacked out!" Naruto said.

"Ok, lay her down on the bed over there." The nurse said as she pointed to one of the empty beds.

When Naruto was done putting Mya down on the bed. He, Kei, and Kiba stepped back to give the nurse room.

"Where did this happen?" she asked.

"P.E. The coach says that it's no normal heat exhaustion." Kei explained. Then the bell went off to signal to go to sixth period.

"_Her breathing is really shallow…mmm…I wonder why?"_ The nurse mumbled, but the three of them heard her. Then the nurse grabbed a mask that was connected to an oxygen tank and put it over Mya's mouth and nose.

"This can't be heat exhaustion." The nurse said to the three teens.

"What do you mean?" Kei asked a little worried.

"When someone gets heat exhaustion they get really dehydrated and when you pulled their skin up it stays up; Mya's skin goes back to normal in an instant" The nurse explained.

"So you're saying it's not heat exhaustion?!" Naruto asked.

"She's right" Sasuke said as he came in.

"What are you doing here?!" Naruto asked as he started to go over to Sasuke, but Kei stopped him.

"Let him explain, I want to hear this." Kei said sternly.

"Can we speak alone please?" Sasuke asked the nurse. She nodded her head and went out of the room and closed the door.

"Ok, what were you saying?" Kiba asked.

"The nurse is right, it's not heat exhaustion. It's actually poison. Neji, Gaara, Shino, and I thought it would be a funny prank to make your sister sick to her stomach at P.E. Did she have anything to eat at all today, Kei?" Sasuke replied.

"Well, she didn't eat lunch…and come to think of it she didn't eat breakfast either! No she didn't eat anything today. Why does that matter?" Kei asked.

"Because the dose we gave her was suppose to make anyone who had ate at least two meals already get sick to their stomach, but since she didn't eat anything…I don't the consequences. I swear, Neji told me she would just get sick not black out!" Sasuke said.

"Why should we believe you?! Do you have the antidote?" Naruto asked sternly.

"There is no antidote, that's the only other thing Neji told me, if there was don't you think I'd have it to give to Mya, you're such a loser." Sasuke replied.

"What did we do that you just **had **to get back at us for?" Kiba asked.

"The other day when you were in here," Sasuke said referring to Naruto, "she was in the schoolyard and I stopped her, we exchanged a couple of words, she called me a loser, tried to push me to the ground, but the others caught me, and then she transported herself away. To me it looked like she was heading into her dorm before I stopped her, that's what we were getting back at." Sasuke said.

"So that's why you only hit Mya." Kei said with a little surprise. "We won't tell anyone if you don't."

"WHAT?!" Kiba and Naruto said.

"Shut up, I don't want anyone getting expelled. Even you two and Mya could get expelled for doing pranks! So don't be stupid!" Kei replied. "Deal?" And Kei held out her hand waiting for him to shake on it.

"Deal." Sasuke said as he shook Kei's hand, "Tell Mya when's she out of here to come talk to me. Kei, I'm leaving that to you."

"Ok." Kei said, which was all she could think of saying.


	10. Another Deal

HLA Gangs

Chapter: **Another Deal**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver 

The next morning the nurse came in while Mya was sitting up trying not to get sick to her stomach. Kei and Kiba went to class and Naruto had promised to take care of Mya.

"We've found an antidote for the poison, I just need to inject it into your system and you'll be fine for at least five hours." The nurse said.

When the nurse got the needle near Mya's arm, Mya pulled her arm away.

"You're not afraid of needles…are you Mya?" Naruto asked.

"No, it's just…the last time I had a shot it was a poison not what they said they were giving me!" Mya said sternly while keeping her arms away from the nurse.

Suddenly, Naruto got up onto the bed, sat behind Mya, grabbed her wrists with one hand, held his arm against her chest close to her neck, and pulled her back to where she could feel her back on his chest.

"Let—GO—Naruto!!!" Mya said as she struggled to get free and at that moment Kei, Sasuke, and Kiba came into the room.

As Mya struggled the nurse pushed the needle through Mya's rice paper like skin and into a vein and pumped the antidote into Mya's system. **(Rice paper is the thinnest paper around.) **Once all the medication was into Mya, her head fell limp on Naruto's right shoulder.

"What the heck did you do to her?!" Kei asked.

"Don't worry, we just created a cure for the poison that was in her system, and it also takes away the pain she's in. The cure will last for about five hours, she'll be out for five hours though. And thank you Naruto." The nurse said politely.

"No problem." Naruto said as he got off the bed and laid Mya back down.

"How'd you find a cure?" Kiba asked.

The nurse opened her mouth to speak, but Sasuke interrupted her and said, "Never mind. We'll explain it to him." At that said the nurse walked out of the room and shut the door.

"Ok Kiba. What they did was they took some of the poison out of her system, but they can't take it all out, because it doesn't work like that. A bunch of scientists each took a little bit of the poison and they tried to create an antidote, and then they test it with the poison and if it kills all the poison then they use it in Mya to fight off the poison's bacteria." Sasuke explained to Kiba and Naruto, even though Naruto didn't ask to know.

"Whatever." Kiba said.

"Naruto text me when Mya wakes up, even if it's at a time when we'll be in class." Kei said.

Naruto gave Kei, Kiba, and Sasuke and quick nod.

Five hours later (At 3 o'clock p.m.) Mya woke up and saw Naruto looking at the wall as if he were somewhere else. When Mya went to sit up in the bed Naruto turn his head so he could see what Mya was doing. Mya and Naruto looked at each other, right into each other's eyes. Then Mya broke the connection and turned to look at the door.

Kei and Kiba walked in a couple seconds later.

"Hey! How are you feeling now?" Kei asked with a smile on her face. Mya just shrugged her shoulders.

"That's not an answer, even I know that!" Kiba said with a laugh. Mya just rolled her eyes. Then the nurse came in.

"Mya, we found and antidote that won't put you to sleep." The nurse said.

Mya pulled her arm away from the nurse again and again. Finally, Naruto got up onto the bed and got behind Mya. He grabbed both her wrists with one hand and went to his right hand around her upper chest, but this time she was expecting him. When Naruto moved his arm towards Mya's chest she bit him.

"Mya let go of Naruto! Now!" Kei said sternly to Mya.

"Uh-un!" Mya said, still biting on Naruto's forearm.

"NOW!" Kei said even more sternly, this time Mya started to draw blood from Naruto's arm. Naruto then leaned his head down and whispered something into Mya's ear. Her eyes widened in shock and a hint of fear. She slowly opened her mouth, pulled away from Naruto's arm, and laid on his chest. She looked a little sad though. The nurse gave her the shot, said 'Thank you' to Naruto, and left. Naruto climbed off the bed and Mya laid herself down on the bed and forced herself to sleep, but she just couldn't.

When Mya finally fell asleep Kei asked, "What did you whisper to her?"

"I said, _'I'll tell everyone in the school that you have the biggest crush on Sasuke, unless you let go of my arm and take the rest of the shots you get when I'm around'_ and then she let go." Naruto said.

"WOW! I ought to use that more often!" Kei said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't, I have a feeling she's gonna kill you for that, Naruto." Kiba said with a laugh.

"Yea." Naruto said quietly.

"Naruto, do you want me to stay with Mya tonight? You look tired." Kei asked, "I mean she is my sister."

"No, I'm fine. She probably won't cooperate if I'm not here because of what I said I'd say. So I'll stay here again, you can stay here with me if you want, but I don't want you to get any bad grades." Naruto said with a forced smile.

'_I'm tired, but I don't want Kei to have to deal with Mya, although Kei should know how stubborn Mya can be. I've only known her for awhile and I know she's more stubborn than an enraged bull!' _Naruto thought to himself.

"Okay Naruto, if it's fine with you." Kei said as she and Kiba left the room to go back to their dorms.

Sasuke's Dorm 

At Sasuke's dorm the four boys were talking.

"So Sasuke, what's our next move?" Neji asked.

"Nothing that has to do with poison, killing, or something lethal." Sasuke replied emotionless.

"But why not? That was fun." Gaara asked.

"Simply because we could've gotten expelled for that." Sasuke said.

"Awww! Is Sasuke afraid of being expelled?" Neji said sarcastically.

"No. If we were to get expelled we wouldn't be able to prank Naruto, Mya, Kei, and Kiba anymore. Get it now?" Sasuke explained. The others nodded their heads.

"So do we have a deal? No more lethal pranks?" Sasuke said. The others nodded their heads again.


	11. Is She Really Feeling Better?

HLA Gangs

Chapter: **Is She Really Feeling Better?**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver 

The next morning when Mya got up she found Naruto with his head on his arms sleeping on the edge of the bed **(Hope that made sense)**. When Naruto finally felt movement he woke up.

"You ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I feel like myself again." Mya said quietly, she said it so quietly that Naruto could barely hear her.

"You sure?"

"Yea, you should go back to your dorm, you look like crap." Mya said a little louder, but it was still a whisper. Her and Naruto heard the sound of laughter. Mya and Naruto looked up to see Sasuke and Kei. Both Naruto and Mya raised an eyebrow.

"Nice Mya, very nice, 'You look like crap.' Like I said, nice." Kei said with a laugh.

"You really do Naruto, go." Sasuke said, "I'll make sure she takes her shots." After he said this the three of them looked at Mya who had a disgusted and angry look on her face. Then a nurse came in with a syringe in her hand. Naruto went to get on the bed, but then he notice that Mya wasn't moving, all she did was change her expression to a sad look.

"This is the last shot you have to take, after about thirty minutes you can get out of here, so after this you just need to wait for me to come back in." The Nurse said.

The nurse left and the three if them looked at Mya again, all she did was lean back onto her pillow.

"You ok Mya?" Kei asked a little concerned. All Mya did was look out the window. Kei just rolled her eyes.

'_I hate it when she's in a mood like this. What the heck is wrong with her? She seems like something's depressed her so much that she's speechless.'_ Kei thought to herself.

Thirty minutes later the nurse came in and said, "Mya?" Mya looked over at her.

"You can leave now, but don't push yourself too much." The Nurse said. After the nurse left Mya got up and started to head out the door **(Mya never had to change into one of those hospital outfits)**. When she was close to the door Sasuke pulled her by the arm and whispered something in her ear. After he was done she ripped her arm out of his grip and walked away with an angry look on her face… or was it an agitated look?

"What did you say to her that mad her so…mad or agitated?" Kei asked Sasuke.

"It wasn't what I said to her that made her mad, but it was that I had grabbed her arm, I remember that you said she doesn't like boys touching her, even if it's just a tap to get her attention."

"Oh, I thought you said something bad to her." Kei said, and then turned her head to look at Naruto, "Naruto, you know we can go back to our dorms now." Naruto just nodded his head, got up and walked to the door. Kei stopped him and said, "Go back to your dorm, and go to sleep for a while, k?" Naruto nodded again and walked out to go to his dorm.

Kei and Sasuke then headed back to dorm 13 **(for those of you who have forgotten… that's Mya's, Kei's, Tenten's, and Sakura's dorm)**. When the two teens got there they found no Mya.

"Did Mya come here?" Kei asked Tenten and Sakura. The two of them shook their heads.

"Dang! Where could that fox lover be?!" Kei said.

"Fox lover?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She's totally obsessed with foxes." Kei said as she walked out of her dorm.

"So where do you think she would be?" Sasuke asked as he and Kei started running.

"Anywhere."

"Well, that narrows it down completely." Sasuke said with a half smile.

The two of them went to dorm seven in the boys' dorm building and knocked lightly on the door.

Kiba answered and said, "What's up?"

"Have you seen Mya?" Kei asked.

"Not since she was in the Nurse's office, why?"

"Well, I thought she was going back to our dorm to sleep or think or something, but she hasn't been there since before the poison thing happened."

"Do you want me to help look for her?" Kiba asked.

"Nah, we'll find her, just look after Naruto. Like Mya said before she left, 'He looked like crap.'" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, he's asleep now, but when he came in he did look like crap. What happened, did he stay awake the whole time he was there?" Kiba asked with a raised eyebrow.

The two teens nodded their heads, and then Kei whispered, "I think he likes Mya, because I can see him looking at her during class instead of paying attention to what the teacher is teaching. So, to me it's pretty obvious, but I could be wrong."

Kiba nodded his head and said, "Well, good luck finding Mya." After this was said, Kei and Sasuke ran to the schoolyard.

"You still don't have a clue where she could be do you?" Sasuke asked Kei. Before Kei answered she let her gaze drift to the forest.

"Come to think of it…I do, she might be in the forest. She loves to think there, because it's secluded and peaceful to her." Kei said as she began to run in.

"Do you know roughly where we can find her?"

"Somewhere with a river or a stream, I don't know why but she's always liked the sound of water running over rocks."

"Hn"

The two of them stop at a stream and look around, but found no Mya.

The two teens keep looking for Mya, but with no success. They stay in the forest looking for her until four o'clock **(as you can see it's a Saturday)**.

"Kei, we've searched this whole forest, I don't think she's here. Maybe she's back at your dorm by now." Sasuke told Kei.

"Yea, you're probably right. Let's go check."

"And Kei…"

"Yes?"

"If she's not there, then I'll wait there with you until she comes back."

"Ok." Kei said as they walked into the girl's dorm building and to dorm thirteen. And just like before…they find no Mya.


	12. Where’s Is She?

HLA Gangs

Chapter: **Where's Is She?**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver 

"Let's just wait here, I'm sure she'll be back soon." Sasuke told Kei.

With Mya… 

Mya was on the roof of the school building the whole time.

"Was my sis **acting** stupid or did she really not know where I was…?" Mya asked herself.

Mya then jumped off the roof down to the ground, ran to a window, looked in side, and tapped lightly on the glass. Naruto answered a couple seconds later.

"Hey your sist—" Naruto started to say, but Mya put a hand over his mouth and said in a whisper, "Come with me and don't you dare make a sound."

Naruto climbed out the window, closed it and followed Mya into the forest.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"I need to talk to you in private, and I don't know anywhere else that'll be as private as this."

"What you mean a clearing in the forest?"

"No, an area in the forest that's covered with trees and bushes. And no, I'm not being sarcastic."

"Oh, I thought you were, so when are we gonna be there?" Naruto said with his hands behind his head like he always does.

"In a minute, don't get your boxers in a bunch."

With that said Naruto just laughed a little, then Mya stopped.

"Something wrong? You haven't been yourself since you bit me."

"Yea, I'm fine…"

"Is this where you wanted to go?"

"Yea…"Mya said.

"Mya…I know there's something wrong, or you think there's something wrong, now what the heck is it?" Naruto said as he came closer to her.

"Nothing…" Mya said as she shook her head.

"Mya! Please stop lying to me! Why won't you understand that all your friends here just want to help you. Have you been hurt that badly that you don't trust us as much as we do you?"

Mya turned around looked up at Naruto's face **(Naruto's only an inch taller than Mya.)** and nodded her head. Naruto was shocked.

'_Who could've hurt her that badly to cause this?!"_ Naruto thought.

Mya stepped closer to Naruto and said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Biting you…"

"It's ok, is that what's been bothering you?"

Mya nodded her head. Naruto gave her a half smile, but Mya looked down.

"I have a feeling something else is bothering you?"

Mya looked up at Naruto with a raised eyebrow and shook her head.

"I just feel as if I need to say sorry to you in another way…" Mya said looking at the ground between the two of them.

"You don't need to, I told you that it was ok. Why do you think you need to go all out on apologizes?"

"Because I know how it feels to be physically and emotionally hurt, and I should know better than to hurt one of my friends." Mya said as she and Naruto sat down.

The two teens were sitting so close to each other that their knees were about a centimeter apart. When Naruto noticed this he thought to himself, _'I wonder why she doesn't feel uncomfortable about how close we are, or has she not noticed?'_

"When you say 'physically hurt' do you just mean by cuts, bruises, or…bites?"

"No, I mean…sigh…can I tell you something else? It's a little personal, but it might explain what I mean." Mya asked cautiously.

"Sure." Naruto said in a small voice.

"Ok, in my past when I was nine…I had my last boyfriend and his name was Hitori, when I first started going out with him it seemed perfect and almost too good to be true. Well, it turns out that it was too good to be true…after about three months of dating he took me to this party and I was stupid enough to take a drink from him…it had a drug in it which caused my body to go totally useless. All I could do was breath, blink and think, even though I could think my body just didn't move; it was as if most of my system shut down. Well, while I was under the drug's symptoms he…sort of…"

"Raped you?!" Naruto said this surprised, after he said that Mya nodded her head.

"Kei didn't know it had happened until I came running home at four in the morning crying. She just thought we were French kissing for a while, but she said she got worried when I didn't leave when the party was over. It's too bad that she didn't come looking for me…" Mya said, then she looked to her right and said, "That was the last time I've cried…"

Naruto didn't say a word, so Mya looked up to see Naruto looking down at the ground, then he suddenly looked up at Mya and said, "But don't you think she's thinking you're being raped now?"

Mya laughed a little and answered with a, "No, I saw her and Sasuke running around in here about thirty minutes ago looking for me, but with no success."

"Where were you?" Naruto inquired.

"I was on the roof of the school building. I'm surprised they didn't look up there."

Naruto looked up at the sky and Mya followed the gesture and they noticed that it had grown dark while they talked. Mya looked down at her wristwatch and said, "We talked for an hour and a half, and we've been out here for two hours though, because it took us thirty minutes to get here. It's six o'clock, so do you think we should head back?"

'_No! I want to stay out here with you forever! But I guess Kei and Kiba would get worried about us, plus we wouldn't have any Ramen to eat, so I guess we should head back.'_ Naruto thought.

"Yea, we should." Naruto said as he got up.

"You ok…? You look as if you're getting sick or something."

"Nah, don't worry about me Mya, I'm fine"

"Oh, did I tell you that you should come to the auditorium at six thirty p.m.?"

"No…why?"

"You'll see if you come tonight." Mya said with a smile as she and Naruto started running back to Mya's dorm.

Back at dorm 13 when Mya and Naruto get there… 

Mya and Naruto walk through the door.

"Where the heck were you? You know we have pr—" Kei started to say, but Mya put a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up! I told Naruto to come, and I'm sure he'll go get Kiba and Sasuke can go with him, so don't ruin it!" Mya said.

"What was that about me going with Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey, you're not gonna know until Naruto and Kiba know!" Mya said before Kei could say anything.

"Fine, go to the auditorium at six thirty and you'll see us there." Kei said.

**6:30p.m. in the auditorium…**

The boys were standing near the back doors in the auditorium waiting for Mya and Kei, but all they saw were two figures on the stage both with guitars in their hands, but the only lights that were on were the ones behind the people on stage. Then they heard…

Mya: _Sitting in my room feelin' sorry_

_For myself – I can't feel worse_

_Well what else?_

_I wonder what I could say_

_To stop the voices taunting, laughing_

_The way they're acting, I wish they'd just disappear_

Kei: _Why don't they understand_

_That we are all the same_

_And we all get lost at times_

Mya: _Why don't they understand_

_That someone else's pain_

_Is not for gain_

Both: _Sticks and stones won't break my soul_

_Get out of the way, I'm invincible_

_Throw them down_

'_Cuz the one you hurt's not around, not around_

_It's not your place – honestly_

_In the end you'll be the victim_

_You're the only one who has to live with yourself_

_And when you're reachin' out for help_

_They'll be no one, there's no one_

Mya: _Why don't you understand_

_That we are all the same_

_And we all feel lost at times_

Kei: _Why don't you understand_

_That someone else's pain_

_Is not for gain_

Both: _Sticks and stones won't break my soul_

_Get out of the way, I'm invincible_

_Throw them down_

'_Cuz the one you hurt's not around, not around_

_It's not your place – honestly_

Kei: _I won't live in chains_

_I've got something to give_

Mya: _I won't play these games_

_Yeah, I'd rather live_

Both: _You know I've come to far – to be like you are_

Mya: _Why don't you understand_

_That we are all the same_

Both: _Sticks and stones won't break my soul_

_Get out of the way, I'm invincible_

_Throw them down_

_La la la la la, La la la la la, La la la la la, La la la _

_Throw them down_

'_Cuz the one you hurt's not around, not around_

_Not around anymore_

_It's not your place – honestly_

Then the music and singing stopped and the three boys walked up to the stage. They noticed that Mya was holding an electric guitar shaped like a fox's head, the color was a red orange and Kei was hold a bass guitar that was shaped like a crescent moon, the color was dark blue (just like the crescent moon on her forehead).

"Why didn't you guys tell us that you're stars?" Kiba asked. The two girls just laughed.

"We're not stars, we're just a band that performs, like ya know…a self made band." Kei explained.

"What's the band's name?" Naruto asked.

"Look on the bass drum." Mya said as she turned to the drum.

The boys looked at the bass drum, which read, _The Female Kitsunes_.

"So what do you think of the name?" Mya asked.

"For a fox lover like you…I think it rocks." Sasuke said, which put a foxy grin on Mya's face.

"So Mya, you play the electric guitar and Kei, you play the bass guitar, right?" Naruto asked.

"Right, and we're also the singers of the band." Kei said.

"We could hear that Kei, we heard your loud mouth." Kiba said.

"You better watch yourself Kiba…Kei's boyfriend is right beside you" Mya said then she quickly covered her mouth.

Kei laughed and said to Mya, "It's ok, I was gonna tell them later today."

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so long. I got a little carried away…cough cough Hope you guys liked it. The song that I used was called, Sticks and Stones, it's by Aly and AJ. I'll probably be using their songs in some of my other chapters. So thank you very much Aly and AJ!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!! Also ask me questions about the fanfiction; I'll answer the questions in the next chapter!!!!!!! I also recommend that you guys read ALL of HPBabe91's fanfictions, THEY'RE SOOOOOOOOOOOOO AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you HPBbabe91 for all your exciting fanfics!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	13. Couple Surprises

HLA Gangs

Chapter: **Couple Surprises**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver 

"He's…your boyfriend…?!" Kiba asked pointing to Sasuke. Kei nodded.

"Scared aren't ya Kiba?" Mya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't know it was possible for you to love anyone…" Naruto said to Sasuke.

Sasuke gave Naruto a dirty look.

"Hey I'm just saying, you seem to hate everyone you meet." Naruto said shrugging. Mya, Naruto and Kiba started laughing. Sasuke and Kei just rolled their eyes.

"So what other songs do you guys sing?" Sasuke asked looking at Kei.

"Sasuke." Mya said.

"Yea?" Sasuke replied.

"If you're gonna drool, you're gonna be the one to clean it up, not me, not the janitor, not anyone but you." Mya said with a laugh. Sasuke just glared at her.

"Come on girls, you need to practice." A voice said. Every looked over at a tall man with black hair, he was standing in front of the first row of seats.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked looking at the man.

"I'm Kei's and Mya's manager, Kagora, not paid well, but then again they're not famous…yet." Kagora said.

"Oh." Kiba and Naruto said.

"Ok girls, sing the next song." Kagora said.

"Right!" Kei and Mya said with a nod of their heads.

_You were the one  
That I couldn't find  
Hidden away  
In the depths of my mind _

_Why did I let you go?  
You're to good to be true  
I messed it up and now I don't know what to do  
We ran in circles and wasted time  
From right to wrong  
From right to wrong _

_If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now it's all collapsed  
In my lap _

_I over thought  
So I locked up my heart, yeah  
There you stood  
Your blue eyes hidden underneath your hope _

_Why did I let you go?  
You're to good to be true  
I messed it up and now I don't know what to do  
We ran in circles and wasted time  
From right to wrong  
From right to wrong _

_If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now it's all collapsed  
In my lap _

_My mind is blank just like a clean slate  
Will a meeting with a guy with the same blue eyes?  
And the same name with the Converse shoes I gave  
Will he have the same laugh, wear my homemade hat?  
Bet I'll make another mistake  
And think that he's just another fake _

_Wish I could erase the past now  
Wish I could bring you back _

_If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now it's all collapsed  
In my lap _

_If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now it's all collapsed  
In my lap _

(Mya was the main singer and Kei was singing back up.)

"Whoa! That was awesome! Who writes your songs??" Naruto asked. Kei looked over at Mya.

"What???" Mya asked innocently.

"You write these song??!!" Kiba asked with surprise.

"Yea, I don't sing other peoples music, I don't believe in that kinda crap." Mya replied.

The three boys had confused looks on their faces.


	14. I’m So Happy For You!…Maybe not

HLA Gangs

Chapter: **I'm So Happy For You!…Maybe not**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver 

The next morning Naruto knocks on the door of girls' dorm 13.

Mya opens the door in her school clothes but rubbing her eyes.

"Naruto…? What's up?" Mya asked.

"I need to talk to you! Please!" Naruto pleaded.

"You don't have to plead ya know." Mya said with a laugh, "I suppose you want to talk in private?"

"Yea, if that's ok." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Ok." Mya said as she closed the door and started walking out of the building.

In The Forest… 

"You have a WHAT?!" Mya said surprised.

"I have a girlfriend!" Naruto said with a smile, "Are you upset?"

"No, I was just making sure I heard you right." Mya went up to Naruto and gave him a hug, "I so happy for you!" a little

"You thought I would never get a girlfriend didn't you?"

"No, no, no it's not that. Anyways…who is your girlfriend?"

"Ami." Mya's eyes widened, "What?!"

"No! Naruto you need to dump her NOW!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"You're jealous aren't you? You want me so you're telling me to break up with her so you can have me!"

"Naruto! That's not true! I've talked to her past boyfriends! The all told me the same thing!"

"And that was?"

"She's a cheating whore!"

"That's just what you're saying to me so you can have me." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Naruto…" Mya said in a soft tone, "If I wanted you so badly don't you think I would've kissed you!" **(Mya yelled the last part) **

"I won't believe you!" Naruto yelled then turned and ran away from Mya.

Mya dropped to her knees, then Kei, Sasuke, and Kiba jumped down from a nearby tree.

"Man! I'm one of his best friends and I didn't even know he could be that stubborn, I wish he would've believed you, cause what you said was completely true." Kiba said.

"Mya…You gonna be ok?" Kei asked as she put a hand on Mya's shoulder.

"I really don't know, he's so stupid!" Mya said as she punched the ground, "And he thinks I'd ever like him!"

"Where do you think he went Mya?" Sasuke asked.

"Probably to go see Her!" Mya replied.

"What is that Ami's new name??" Kiba asked.

With Naruto… 

'_Why the heck would Mya say that about Ami…? She barely knows her.' _Naruto thought to himself.

Then Ami walked in, she was wearing a really short mini skirt and a tube top that on covered her privates.

'_What the heck is she wearing?!' _Naruto thought.

"Hey boy! What's up?" Ami asked as she sat a little too close to Naruto.

Naruto didn't say a word; he didn't even look at her.

"You ok Boo?" Ami asked.

'_I hate it when she calls me that.'_ Naruto thought.

"Yea I'm fine!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Good. So what did you plan for us tonight?"

"Want to go to a movie?"

"Sure! But what movie?"

"Your pick." Naruto replied happily."

"Ok." Ami said.


	15. New Boyfriend

HLA Gangs

Chapter: **New Boyfriend**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver 

The next day in first period was like a living nightmare for Mya and Naruto. Mya had her head down the whole time and Naruto kept looking over at her with worry in his eyes.

Naruto started to write a note, it read…

_Kei, _

_What's up with Mya? She's so quiet; normally she's listening to music or talking back to Iruka by now. Is she sad about yesterday?_

Naruto 

Naruto passed the note to Kei, she opened it and started to read. Then she started to write.

Why should I tell you why she's like that?! You hurt her yesterday. You wanna know what she did all day yesterday? She sulked around the dorm, all day, didn't eat, didn't sleep at all! And no, she's not sleeping right now, and no, she's not crying. She's trying to think things out!

"MYA!" Iruka yelled. Mya's head snapped up so fast that you'd think she would've broken her neck.

"Are you feeling ok?" Iruka asked, "Do you want to go to the Nurse's office?"

"Yea Iruka I would." Mya replied.

"I'll write you a pass." Mya grabbed her books and stood up.

Mya was standing at Iruka's desk, waiting for him to finish the note, and she looked at Kei.

"Why are you going to the nurse?" Kei asked telepathically.

"I'm not, I'm going to our dorm, and I need to get away. Just don't follow." Mya thought back.

"Ok, go ahead." Iruka said.

Naruto watched as Mya left the room with a weird look on her face.

The Naruto started to write back to Kei.

Where's she REALLY going?

He then passed it to Kei, who wrote…

Why should I tell you? You hurt her, so she's probably about to get sick. I guess I'll tell you where she's going…she's going to the nurse; she doesn't feel good because of the lack of sleep.

Then Naruto got the stupidest idea ever. When the bell rang and he ran to his second period teacher.

"Kakashi?" Naruto said in a sickly tone.

"Yes, Naruto." Kakashi replied. **(For those of you who didn't figure it out, Kakashi is Naruto's, Kei's, and Mya's second period teacher. Kiba and Sasuke go to different classes than those three.) **

"May I go to the nurse? I really don't feel good."

"You don't look good. Fine, here's your pass." Kakashi said as he wrote a pass, then gave it to Naruto, "Oh and do you have last night's homework?"

"I was sick last night too, I'm sorry…I didn't have time to do it because I was asleep all night." Naruto replied in the sickly tone.

"Ok, but turn it in when you're feeling better." Kakashi replied. His one eye showing that he was hoping Naruto would be feeling better soon.

Once Naruto was out of the room he focused his charka to his eyes and he finally saw Mya's charka scent **(If I can call it that lol )**.

Naruto followed the trail back behind the school then he stopped short when he heard some people he had never known talking to each other.

"So why would you wanna hang out with us? You're so perfect." A guy asked someone.

"Because I'm not as perfect as you think." A familiar voice said.

'That's Mya's voice!' Naruto thought.

"What about your clothes, you wouldn't exactly fit in with our crowd if you wore bright colors." The same male voice said.

"I'm not really wearing this," Mya replied, then there was a pause, he felt her charka decrease slightly for a minute then he heard her say, "See I was using a Gen-jutsu to hide what I was really wearing from my sister and my so-called friends."

"Oh. You can hang out with me and my gang under one condition…" He said.

"And that is, Koga?" Mya asked.

"You have to be my girlfriend." Koga said, Naruto could tell he has a grin on his face by the way he was speaking.

Mya hesitated for a minute, then said, "…Ok…" Then Naruto used a jutsu to make himself invisible.

Then Mya and Koga walked out from behind the school and headed for the doors. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes!

'What the heck is Mya wearing?' Naruto thought to himself.

Mya had on black arm warmers that went about an inch below her elbows, black nail polish, lots of eyeliner, lots of mascara, black lipstick, almost skin tight black ripped jeans, a black skin tight leather halter top that showed her stomach about an inch above her belly button and it had a ring at the top that was around Mya's neck **(She has to unsnap the ring to get it on and off)**, a knitted black hat, black shin high army boots, and her hair was perfectly straight. Then Naruto noticed that she had red tips in her hair that started four inches above the tips and went down **(Hope that made sense)**.

'I can't believe what I'm seeing! I've gotta tell Kei, maybe she already knows…?' Naruto thought to himself.

Then Koga put his arm around Mya's waist.

'This can't be HAPPENING! Mya said that she didn't trust boys that much!' Naruto screamed in his head.

**At Lunch…**

Mya and Koga were sitting next to each other, Kei was sitting next to Mya, who was on her left side, and Sasuke was on her right side. Kiba, Naruto, and Ami sat across from them.

Then Koga whispered something in Mya's ear while looking at Naruto. Then Mya slapped Koga's arm hard enough to leave a bruise.

"Shut your damn fucking mouth!" Mya said with a really mad look on her face. Mya cussing surprised everyone except Kei.

"Geez Mya, I didn't know you cussed?" Kiba said.

"I use to all the time, then I stopped, but somehow I got back into the habit." Mya said glaring daggers at Koga.

"What?!" Koga asked.

"Like you don't know! Kami! You really need to stop before I go nuts." Mya answered.

"What, it was funny!" Koga replied.

"No it fucking wasn't! Say one more thing like that and kick your ass into the dumpsters outside!" Mya said. Kei laughed at this comment, because she knew Mya really would do it.

"Fine I'll stop being funny…" Koga said acting sad.

Mya smiled slightly and looked over at Neji, Gaara, and Shino.

"Why are you looking over at them?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, just waiting…3…2…1!" Mya said. After Mya said "1!" buckets of slime fell on to the three boys. Everyone in the lunchroom started laughing, Mya's table was the first table to laugh and they were laughing the loudest.

Neji, Gaara, and Shino, just glared daggers at the laughing group.

"You could get suspended for that you know." Koga said to Mya.

"No we can't," Naruto said, "We have connections with Tsunade, the principle."

"He's right, Koga" Mya said, still laughing.

"Mya, will you follow me please?" Koga said while getting up and heading to the door.

Everyone at her table gave her a funny look and she just shrugged at them. Mya walked over to Koga.

"What?" Mya asked.

"You ask me what? You should listen to yourself, you're talking to him as if he's your friend!" Koga replied.

"He is my friend, just because I'm dating you doesn't mean I can't keep my other friends." Mya replied sternly.

"Come on, let's go around back." Koga said in a weird tone.

Mya raised an eyebrow and said, "Ok, but hold a sec."

Mya walked back to the table and said to the others, "I'll see some of you guys next period. Bye Sis!"

"Wait…! Where are you going?" Kei asked slyly.

"Honestly…? I have no clue at all, but trust me if he does try to…well you know, I'll call you after I get away." Mya said with a fake laugh and then she gave them a smile and turned and left the lunchroom.

"All her smiles are fake now." Naruto said sadly.

"How can you tell?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea! How can you tell?! You're my boyfriend, not Mya's so you shouldn't be able to read her body language!" Ami cried angrily.

"She's my best friend! That's how I can tell!" Naruto said a little angrily.

"But I thought Kiba was your best friend?" Kei asked in her slyest tone.

"He is, but Mya if my best friend who is a girl." Naruto replied.

Ami looked angry, Kei looked at Ami's eyes and she could tell something was up.

"So why were you staring at Koga so much, Ami?" Kei asked…she had a motive.

"I just thought he looked funny, no other reason." Ami replied, Kei and Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at each other.

"So…do you look at every guy you look at, whether he looks funny or not, like you're in love with him?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh I didn't look at him like I had a crush on him!" Ami replied.

Then Kiba caught on, "Geez, if you weren't looking at him any differently, then why are you being so defensive?"

"Will you guys just leave Ami alone, Kami! It's like Mya's gotten to you all!" Naruto replied sternly.

"Speaking of Mya…" Kei said.


	16. I’m Doing This For You

HLA Gangs

Chapter: **I'm Doing This For You**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver 

Mya and Koga went around to the back entrance of the school.

"Why did we come back here?" Mya asked Koga.

"To have this!" Koga replied holding up a joint.

"Koga…No. I'm not into drugs…at least…not anymore." Mya said.

"You use to be a druggy too?" Koga inquired.

"Yea, but I was caught and was told to stop or we'd be put in juvenile jail."

"Who's 'we', were there more druggies?"

"Yea, my sister, Kei, she and I were full on drug addicts."

"Then why not start again?"

"Because I don't want to be kicked out of school, mainly 'cause this is the only place I can see my friends anymore."

"Screw those loser, well not your sis, but the others like Naruto and them."

That pissed Mya off!

"Will you just stop insulting them, especially Naruto!"

"Why you care about him?"

"Yes, but only like a friend. But saying what you said while we were in there really ticked me off."

"What? Oh! You mean, 'Naruto must be a gay guy since he hangs out with you girls a lot' is that what you mean?"

"Uhhh…DUH! If he were gay he'd be hanging around girly girls not tomboys like Kei and I. Geez, are you scared of losing me _that_ much? Or are you automatically the jealous type?"

"I'm not jealous!"

"Sure." Mya said with a grin.

Then Koga lit his joint.

"Come on just smoke one, please."

"No, I'm not getting into that again!!"

Then Mya's cell started ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Mya?"_

"Yes?"

"_This is Tsunade. Can you and Kei do me a HUGE favor?"_

"It depends on what it is…"

"_Well, can you and The Female Kitsunes play at tonight's dance?"_

Mya's jaw dropped.

"_Mya?"_

Mya shook her head and answered, "Yes of course!!"

"_Thank you, I owe you."_

"No thank you Tsunade!!"

Then Mya hung up and ran back into the lunchroom.

"Look there's Mya again!" Kiba said and Kei turned around.

Kei could tell that something was up, but nothing bad. Mya ran over to the table.

"Kei you ready to play tonight??"

"What?!"

"Tsunade gave us our first gig!" Mya said excitedly

"You mean at tonight's dance!!"

"Yes! Kami, I can't wait!"

"Neither can I."

"Congratulations!" Everybody except Ami said.

"Yea whatever." Ami said.

Mya and Kei just looked at each other then looked at Ami and said, "Yea whatever, WHORE!"

Everybody except Naruto and Ami started laughing.

"Come on Ami let's go for a walk until next period." Naruto said as pulling at Ami's hand.

"Bye Whore!" Mya and Kei said as they waved goodbye to Ami.

Naruto and Ami walked out of the lunchroom.

"You're so evil" Sasuke said as he kissed Kei on the forehead. Mya was watching them and just sighed.

"Wait a minute, where'd Koga go?" Kiba asked.

"Don't know…and I don't care." Mya answered.

"But wait…I thought you were dating him, don't you care about him?" Sasuke asked.

"No! I don't give a rat's ass about that cracker-jack." Mya said. All of them started laughing even Mya.

"Then why are you dating him?" Kiba asked.

"She's trying to make Naruto jealous." Kei answered.

"Is she right, Mya?" Kiba asked.

"Yep. And yes, I know he likes me." Mya replied.

"Then why don't you ask him out to get him away from Ami?" Kiba inquired.

"Because I've had way too many tears fall, because of boys. And I know Naruto wouldn't do this, but I've been raped twice and I never want that to happen again." Mya replied with a sigh.

"I'm sure Naruto wouldn't hurt you, all he talks about when he gets back to the dorm is you and how perfect you are and how you'd never go out with a loser like him." Kiba said.

"You really should go out with him, Mya" Kei said.

"I'd just rather not." Mya replied.

"Oh and I was just wondering…" Kei started.

"Yes, you can borrow this outfit sometime." Mya said as she laughed and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Wow! She's not cussing!" Kiba said.

"Geez Kiba. You really know how to change the subject!" Mya and Kei said together and they all laughed.

"How did Naruto end up with that girl?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't know…I'd like to go beat some sense into him." Mya replied.

"What I wanna know is how do survive in your dorm room at night, Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"There he goes changing the subject again!" Kei said laughing.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, "You mean with Neji, Gaara, and Shino?"

"Yea." Kiba answered.

"They know that I can kick their butts anytime I want to." Sasuke said. Mya and Kei started laughing their heads off.

"So what are you planning Mya?" Kiba asked and Akamaru barked to ask the same question.

"Yea, we need to come up with a plan…" Kei said.

"I've got it!!" Mya exclaimed.

Then she started whispering something in Kei's ear.

"Come on tell Sasuke and me!!" Kiba said in a sad tone.

"No!" Mya and Kei said together, "You'll have to wait till tonight to find out what we're planning."

Then the bell rang and the two boys went to their class (which they had the same class) and Mya and Kei went to their next class.

"Awww man!" Mya exclaimed.

"What?" Kei asked.

"Naruto is in everyone of our classes and I hate having to sit by him when he's dating that whore!"

"Why he doesn't talk to you…OH! Now I get it. You don't like the tension." Kei said then started laughing.

"Shut up!" Mya said with a smile.

Then the two sisters started laughing as they walked into the classroom.


	17. This Shouldn’t Be Happening To Him

HLA Gangs

Chapter: **This Shouldn't Be Happening To Him**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

That night Mya and Kei and the rest of then band started towards the stage. Then a hand stopped Mya and Kei.

"Sup Tsunade?" Kei asked.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to say thank you and good luck." Tsunade answered.

"No thank you!" The two girls said.

"This is really our first time playing in front of a big group." Mya said.

"Yea, normally it's just our manager, Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba…but lately Ami too." Kei said. Kei said _'Ami'_ like she wanted to kill her and Mya cringed when Kei said _'Naruto'._

"Ok well go ahead…I'll announce that you're the band playing after you girls get set up, ok." Tsunade replied.

"Ok" Kei and Mya said together.

_The Female Kitsunes _got set up on stage.

"Boys and girls I would like to introduce to you the band that will be bring you your entertainment for the first dance of the year…_The Female Kitsunes_!!!!!" Tsunade announced.

"We'd like to dedicate our first song to two people that really shouldn't be together…Ami and Naruto. Just know that Naruto not the bad one!!!!" Kei and Mya said together.

Then the band started playing…

Mya: _I know your kind of girl  
You only care about one thing  
Who you've seen or where you've been  
Who's got money_

Kei: _I see that look in your eyes  
It tells a million lies  
But deep inside I know why  
You're talking to him_

I know what you're all about  
I really hope he figures it out

Kei and Mya: _She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble  
Just one look, and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one_

She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broken she'll be gone  
Off to the next one

Kei: _She's going to be the end of you  
At least that's what they say  
It's been a while, you're in denial  
And now it's too late_

Mya: _The way she looks it makes you high  
All the warning signs  
Cause her blonde hair, her blue eyes  
It makes you want to die_

I know what she's all about  
I really hope you figure it out

Kei and Mya: _She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble  
Just one look, and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one_

She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broken she'll be gone  
Off to the next one

You know it's a game, You know it's a game  
She's keeps playing around with your head  
Playing around with your head

She's so insane, So insane  
She's the one to blame  
She's the one to blame

She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble  
Just one look, and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one

She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broken she'll be gone  
Off to the next one

Off to the next one…

Then the music stopped and everyone looked at Ami. Then Mya and Kei noticed she was crying, although they could tell it was fake. Just then Naruto tried to put his arm around Ami's shoulders to console her, but she ran away, then Naruto gave Mya the most evil look ever!

Mya and Kei put their guitars in their stands and the band walked off stage after Tsunade said, "The band is going to take a short break, while I have a little chat with the two lead singers."

Mya then noticed that Koga went out the same door Ami did, which lead out to the locker hall.

"Come on, follow me, Kei!" Mya said as she pulled at Kei sleeve.

When the two of them got off then stage Naruto instantly ran over to Mya and grabbed the collar of her shirt and lifted her about an inch and a half off the ground.

"What the hell was that?! You made Ami cry!" Naruto said angrily, "I swear to Kami, you're jealous that I'm dating her and not you, right Mya."

"Put me down…NOW! Or else you're gonna regret it!" Mya said sternly, but not meanly.

"Now, that was Kei and me trying to tell you that Ami is no good for you. You really need to find a girl who will treat you right." Mya explained calmly.

"Mya!" Kei said.

"Huh?"

"Did you hear that?" Kei asked.

"Tell me where you heard and I'll pay attention…" Mya replied.

"Over there" Kei said as she pointed towards the locker hall.

"Yea, know that I'm paying attention I actually hear it. Let's go check it out." Mya responded.

Mya and Kei ran out the door into the locker hall, but then they noticed that the noise was coming from the girls' bathroom.

"Ewwie! Are you sure we should go in there?" Mya asked in a whisper.

"One; _'ewwie'_ what the hell? Two; it's probably like you suspected, Ami and Koga are probably in there…doing each other." Kei replied in a whisper.

"Why do you think I said _'ewwie'_. Mya whispered.

"Let's see if it is them." Kei suggested. Mya and Kei closed their eyes and built up their chakra.

When the two of then opened their eyes they could see through the walls and doors of the school. They looked into the girls' bathroom and sure enough they saw Koga doing it to Ami, and Ami was really enjoying it. The girls called off the jutsu.

"Oh Kami!! This shouldn't be happening to him!! Ok, you go in there, invisible and hide your chakra, and then you know what to do from there." Mya said in a whisper and both the girls had evil grins on their faces.


	18. The Turn Around

HLA Gangs

Chapter: **The Turn Around**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver 

So Kei went into the girls' bathroom invisible and Mya went back into the gym **(Which is where the dance is being held).**

So Kei went into the bathroom.

"_UGH!!! I just wanna puke, this is disgusting, but at least we'll humiliate Ami and Koga!"_ Kei thought as she pulled out a video camera.

Kei turned on the camera and started recording Koga and Ami doing it! She recorded them for about a minute and a half, and then she turned off the camera and ran out of the bathroom to go find Mya.

Kei found Mya leaning against the wall next to the gym entrance that she came through.

"I got the proof!" Kei said excitedly.

"I just came up with a better plan just showing that to Naruto, why don't we take him to see the real thing??!!" Mya said as she looked at Naruto who was giving her an evil look.

"Oh KAMI!! That's great!" Kei said.

"But ewwie!!!" Mya said.

Both girls shudder at the thought of seeing Ami and Koga in the bathroom.

"You know, you have to talk to him, sis." Mya said.

"Why, can't you?" Kei asked.

"Because he's so mad at me, haven't you been seeing the looks he's been giving me? He'd never believe the girl who told him to stop dating his first girlfriend." Mya explained.

"Yeah, I guess you do have a point. I'll go get him and take him in there." Kei replied.

While Kei went over to get Naruto, Mya walked out into the locker hall and started going back to the teachers' lounge.

Luckily Mya found the lounge unlocked. And she found a couch and laid down; she shut her eyes and put her left arm over her eyes.

Meanwhile, Kei was talking to Naruto.

"Come with me for a sec, Naruto!!!" Kei said as she pulled on his arm.

"Is it about Mya? 'Cause if it is then I don't care!" Naruto said sternly.

Kei stopped pulling on his arm and got an angry look on her face.

"Now you and all of us here know that that's not true Naruto! You care about Mya, probably more than you care about yourself!" Kiba said harshly.

"You know Kiba you're almost all right, except replace Mya's name with Ami's, then it would be completely correct." Naruto said with a smirk, then he added, "Plus she's not a whore like all you guys say she is."

"Naruto, I've got proof that she's a whore, just follow me." Kei said, then she turned around and headed toward the doors and Naruto followed her.

When the two of them got out into the hallway they started to hear strange noises coming from the girls' bathroom.

"You want to know why we call Ami a whore so much, go through that door." Kei whispered while pointing to the girls' bathroom.

"But that's the girls' room." Naruto said a little disgusted.

"Just go!" Kei said as she shoved Naruto into the girls' room.

When Naruto got into the room Koga and Ami stopped and looked at him.

"Oh Kami!" Ami said.

"Mya was right all along about you, Ami!" Naruto said with tears in his eyes, "You are a whore!"

"Naruto the only reason I dated you was for you to have sex with me, but you never showed me that pleasure, so I went to someone who would give it to me, Koga." Ami said calmly.

Naruto ran out of the bathroom and down the hall, he came to the teachers lounge and found the door unlocked. He walked in and found Mya lying on the couch.

Mya looked up and saw that Naruto's eyes were filled with tears. Mya got up and started to walk out the door when Naruto grabbed her wrist.

Then Sasuke, Kei, and Kiba walked through the door.

"Mya I need to tell you something…" Naruto said sadly.

Mya turned around but didn't say anything, the others just watched in amazement.

"I want to say I'm sorry for everything I've put you through since I started dating that whore. I now realize you guys were right that Ami was dating me, well…basically for my body." Naruto apologized.

Mya just looked at the floor, and then she realized Naruto was still holding her wrist. She took her wrist out of his grip.

"Apology accepted." Mya said with a fake smile and Naruto could tell something was up.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing…why?" Mya replied.

"Just wonder—" Naruto said, but was then interrupted.

"Then why are you shaking so much?" Kei asked matter-of-factly and then Mya shot Kei an evil look.

"Kei, you know how I am…if I don't have my usual two Mountain Dews a day I get really shaky, remember?" Mya replied.

"Oh yeah, well we better get back to the dance." Kei said happily.

Right after the three boys went back into the gym, Kei stopped Mya.

"Okay, one question, what's the real reason you were shaking, I know for a fact you've already had two Mountain Dews. So what's up?" Kei asked.

"Ummmmm… I don't know." Mya replied.

"The hell you don't know, now tell me the real reason."

"Fine! I was shaking, because I felt partially responsible for what happened to Naruto, I don't know why, I just do." Mya replied feeling strange.

"You are such a dork!" Kei said.

"Yeah…but I'm your dork!" Mya replied.

"Oh really, then I picked the weirdest dork of them all!" Kei said as the two of them walked back into the gym.

"Oh and I was ready to slap you when you asked me why I was shaking." Mya said.

"What? Oh, I see you don't want Naruto to worry about you." Kei replied.

"Uh…DUH! He's got enough on his plate as it is now!"

"Ok, ok calm down. I'll try not to put more on his plate." Kei replied.

Mya just rolled her eyes and the two girls walked back into the gym.

Mya and Kei walked over to Tsunade and they found Naruto and Kiba standing near her.

"Did you tell her?" Kei asked Naruto.

"Tell me what?" Tsunade asked, but the four teenagers just ignored her.

"Tell her about what? What we saw in the bathroom?" Naruto asked Kei.

"What the hell did you guys see in the bathroom??!!" Tsunade almost yelled and that got the four teens' attention. Mya didn't say anything this whole time, because she was captured with curiosity and didn't want to ruin anything in the conversation. So Mya watched on with fascination or so Kei, Naruto, Kiba, and Tsunade thought.

"Ami and Koga making…err…you might wanna see for yourself. The girls' bathroom is where you wanna go." Naruto answered.

"This better not be some damn prank of yours'!" Tsunade said and then she left to investigate.

Mya then started to stare at the wall, but Naruto and Kei knew she was thinking and staring off into space…as usual. Kei put her hand on her sister's shoulder, but Mya didn't budge.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked. That caught Mya's attention.

Mya put on a fake smile and said, "Yeah, I'm fine…just kinda tired. I guess I just get tired of all the drama all the time…"

"Just wondering…I don't know if I should really ask this…but whatever happened to you and Koga?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"Oh. I broke up with him a while after lunch the other day, remember the day you and Ami went for a walk 'cause Kei and I called her whore and you got ticked. Remember when we went outside…he offered me a joint…" Mya explained.

Then a worried look crossed Naruto's face and he asked, "Did you take it…?"

"No, Tsunade called before I could fall into the temptation." Mya said.

"You would have taken it right away if we were about two years younger." Kei said matter-of-factly. **(Remember the Naruto characters who are freshmen are 15[i.e. Naruto, Mya, Kei, etc. and** **the sophomores are 16[i.e. Neji, Tenten, Lee, etc.)**

"What do you mean by that?" Kiba asked, finally listening.

"My sis and I use to smoke and do a lot of other drugs, but we got…an intervention…err…if you can call it that." Kei said a little unsure.

"What my Kei means is, we were threatened that if we didn't stop the drugs we were gonna be put in juvenile jail. That was the last thing we wanted…" Mya explained.

"Oh, I'm glad you guys listened." Naruto said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Why?" Kei asked.

"Because then Kiba and I wouldn't have two more pranksters in our group." Naruto said with a laugh. Then Naruto noticed the two girls rolling their eyes playfully.

"So weren't you planning a prank for tonight?" Kiba asked the two girls.

"We were…" Kei started to say.

"But then all this crap with Ami started and my mind just wasn't working right…"Mya finished.

Naruto then ran a hand through his hair nervously and said, "Yeah, sorry about all that. I should have listened to you guys in the first place. I know you guys better than I do some chick who 'thinks' I look like a good time…"

"Is that what she told you? That you looked like 'a good time'???" Kei asked and Mya was listening intently.

"Yeah, why?" Naruto asked.

"Because that's a lame way to say you wanna date someone." Mya said while looking away.

"What do you mean by that, Mya?" Naruto inquired.

Mya then looked at Naruto and said, "If someone decides to ask someone out, they should come up with an excuse like… 'Because you're nice' or 'Because you're funny' or 'Because you always defend me when I'm being made fun of.' Please don't fall for a stupid line like that again; it just makes it harder for your friends to pull you out of hell."

"Are you implying that Ami is the devil?" Kiba asked and Mya slapped her forehead.

"No you idiot!" Naruto said.

"No, Ami's not the devil…but she is one of his minions" Mya said, looking away again.

Then, Naruto noted the serious tone when Mya said that.

'_Was that supposed to be a joke?? It sounded too serious to be a joke. I wonder what's wrong with her…' _Naruto thought to himself.


	19. A Long Day, Plans, and…a Fight?

HLA Gangs

Chapter: **A Long D****ay, Plans, and…a Fight?**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

A week later (after the dance) during the lunch…

Kei, Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, and Mya were all sitting at their usual table.

"So what are our plans for tonight, sis? It's Friday, ya know." Kei asked Mya.

"I don't know, ask the boys." Mya said while working on some homework.

"Boys…I'm asking you." Kei said.

"Smartass!" Mya said while looking up from what she was working on. Everyone at the table began to laugh.

"No, seriously, what are we doing tonight…?" Mya asked while looking at Kiba and Naruto.

"I don't know." Kiba said.

Then the twins looked at Naruto.

"Go to the mall?" Naruto said a little unsure.

"To do what?" Sasuke asked.

"Just hang out…" Naruto answered.

"Or maybe cause a little trouble?!" Mya said happily.

"Is that all you think about?" Kei asked.

"Yes." Mya answered.

"Good, because tonight I feel like causing a little trouble!" Kei said with a laugh.

"I thought you said you were the smart one?" Kiba asked.

"I am, but—" Kei started to say, but was interrupted.

"She likes to get into trouble sometimes too." Mya finished.

"So what kind of trouble are you thinking of, Mya?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. I was hoping you guys had a plan…" Mya answered.

"We could terrorize random people…maybe?" Kiba asked slowly, unsure of his plan.

"Maybe…we need a grand finale as well." Kei said.

"Yeah, but we don't wanna be kicked out of the mall, then we won't be able to go back to pull more pranks." Mya said.

"True." Kei replied.

"We'll be right back." Naruto said, and then him and Kiba got up and began walking toward the trashcans.

"I think we'll throw our stuff away too." Kei said, and then her and Sasuke got up and headed toward the trashcans.

Then Naruto and Kiba sat back down. That's when Mya noticed that her sister and Sasuke weren't coming back over.

_"Where are you two going?"_ Mya asked Kei telepathically.

_"I think you'd rather not know…"_ Kei replied.

_"Oh, just don't do anything that you wouldn't want all over the school…if you know what I mean, sis."_ Mya said.

_"I know, don't worry __that__ isn't gonna happen for awhile. See ya later."_Kei replied with a smile on her face.

Naruto and Kiba could tell that Mya was talking to Kei telepathically, because Mya was watching her sister walk away very intently.

"What were you guys talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Asked her where she was going and she said that she didn't think I would wanna know. So I told her to be careful and watch out and she said that she would. She also told me she'd see me later." Mya replied.

"Oh." Kiba and Naruto answered. Then Mya sighed.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing." Mya replied.

"I know what's wrong! You're jealous!" Kiba guessed.

"What?!" Naruto and Mya yelped.

"Yea, you're jealous of your sister…because she has a good boyfriend and you don't. See I know girls!" Kiba said to Mya, and Mya slapped her forehead.

"Kiba you're a moron." Mya replied.

"Am I? Because I'm pretty sure I'm right." Kiba said matter-of-factly.

"No, you're wrong, I'm not jealous of my sister and where the hell did you get the idea that I **need** a boyfriend to be happy. If you ask me, I think I'm pretty happy, don't you? Just because a girl is single doesn't mean that she's unhappy with her life, maybe she likes being single or maybe she wants to wait for the right guy to come along! What are you trying to tell me that you like me? Because if you are, then here's your answer; No, Kiba, I will never **ever** go out with you because you are repulsive to me in the dating kind of way. And to answer the question you asked before; yes, you are a moron." Mya replied.

When Mya was finally done saying all that she noticed that Kiba had a shocked look on his face and Naruto was laughing so hard that he was about to fall out of his chair.

After the two boys pulled themselves together Naruto said, "Wow! That was hilarious and pretty long, but judging from the look that was on Kiba's face…I think you got the point across."

"Yea, you did. And no I don't like you and I'm sorry," Kiba said, paused, and then glanced at Naruto, "I wouldn't ever like you like that."

"I know you wouldn't, Kiba. But I thought it would be funny to freak you out like that. I thought the look on your face was funny too." Mya said with a laugh, "Oh, and Naruto…I'm sorry, but I was waiting for you to fall out of you chair."

"Oh really?!" Naruto replied with a laugh.

"Come on guys," Mya said as she got up, "I think we should leave now, so we're not late for fifth period. See ya later Kiba."

"Hey! Why didn't you say 'see ya' to me?" Naruto said sarcastically as Mya was picking her backpack up off the floor.

Mya just rolled her eyes and said, "Well, I don't know, maybe because we have **every** period together. So I see you all day!"

Then the two teens walked to their fifth period, there they took their seats in the very back row of the classroom; Mya to Kei's right and Naruto to Mya's right.

"So how was your make out fest??" Mya asked Kei.

"Oh…was that what you and Sasuke were leaving to go do?" Naruto inquired and Mya started laughing.

"I thought that's what you would have thought when I told you they were leaving." Mya said after she was done laughing.

"I didn't know what you meant, with you two **tomboys** and your perverted minds, it could have meant **anything**." Naruto said with a laugh.

"Ha ha. Very funny you two. And to answer your question, yes it was very pleasing." Kei said.

"You're sick!" Mya said flatly and Naruto started laughing.

"How am I the sick one, your boy b.f.f. over there didn't think Sasuke and I were making out, he was probably thinking we were doing something else!" Kei accused with a laugh. **(And yes, Kei did say b.f.f. I didn't put that in there to shorten my typing.)**

"You're the sick one 'cause you said 'yes it was very pleasing.' Now that's sick."Mya said trying to hold back a laugh.

"I'm gonna throw you into a dumpster one of these days." Kei warned.

"I'd like to see that!" Naruto said with a laugh and Mya shot him a playful glare.

"What?! I would…" Naruto replied sheepishly.

"Do you want **me** to throw **you** into a dumpster?" Mya said with a smile playing on her lips.

"Sure, why not?" Naruto said flatly, "Oh, and was that a promise or a threat?"

"Both, butthead!" Mya said with a smile on her face.

Then the teacher walked in and began the day's lesson. Mya, Naruto, and Kei had Language Arts for fifth period.

"Ugh, I hate grammar." Mya whispered to Naruto and Kei.

"Yea, me too." Naruto replied.

"Me three." Kei replied.

"I can't wait to get out of here" Mya said with a sigh.

"What was that Mya? Do you have something you'd like to share with the class?" The teacher asked and everyone in the class turned around and looked at Mya.

Even though everyone was staring at Mya, she didn't blush at all. She just calmly said, "No ma'am, I do not. I was just asking my sister a quick question about what you were teaching, but never mind, I understand now. I'm sorry I interrupted."

"Thank you for apologizing." The teacher said with a smile and then went back to writing on the dry-erase board.

"Smooth." Naruto complimented.

"Kiss up!" Kei hissed and Mya just threw her sister an evil grin.

After fifth period was over Mya, Naruto, and Kei all headed to geometry. There they took their seats, in the back row. Kiba was already there, sitting in his seat waiting for his best friend to come.

"Hey!" Kiba said when Naruto was within hear shot.

"Hey!" Naruto replied.

"Thought of anything to do at the mall yet?" Kiba asked.

"Nope." Mya and Naruto replied.

"The only thing we established last period was that…my sis and I are perverts…and so is Naruto, and I was gonna throw Mya into a dumpster, but I think that changed into Mya throwing Naruto into a dumpster." Kei explained and the four teens laughed.

"I wanna see Naruto get thrown into a dumpster…especially by Mya." Kiba said with a laugh and then Naruto slapped him in the back of his head.

"Hey, hey, hey! It was only fun!" Kiba said playfully.

"You two are dorks" Mya said rolling her eyes.

"I thought you said I was 'butthead' last period." Naruto said.

"Ok, you're 'butthead' and Kiba is 'dork,' happy now?" Mya replied.

"Of course." Naruto answered with a smile and Mya just rolled her eyes.

"So, Kei…" Kiba said.

"Yes?" Kei answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Where did you and Sasuke go to make out?" Kiba asked.

"Geez Mya! Did you have to tell him too?" Kei said sternly at her sister.

"I didn't tell him!" Mya yelped.

"I figured it out myself…I'm not as stupid as you people think I am." Kiba said matter-of-factly.

"I could beg to differ." Naruto replied.

Then Naruto noticed Mya was humming some song that he didn't recognize.

"What are you humming Mya?" Naruto asked.

"I'm humming Cyclone, that song by Baby Bash." Mya replied.

"Oh I heard that song on the radio the other day. I didn't think you and your dorm mates listened to the radio." Naruto said with surprise.

"We don't." Kei answered.

"We watched the video on last night, because it was on the 'Top 100 chart' list under 'Videos.' That's how we find about all the good songs." Mya replied.

"Yep, Mya was singing that song under her breath all night last night." Kei said with a laugh.

"Ok class. Quiet down. Today's lesson won't be too hard. Just some simple Area problems, and you won't have homework tonight, but you will on Monday night." The teacher informed his class.

"Yes!" Mya, Naruto, Kei, and Kiba whispered.

"That gives us more time at the mall tonight." Naruto said excitedly. The other three teens just snickered.

After what seemed like hours to the four teens, sixth period was finally over and all they had to survive through was seventh, which was combat class for all four plus Sasuke and sadly Gaara, Neji, and Shino too. Kurenai is the teacher of their combat class.

"Ok, so who do I get to fight today?" Mya asked, but she directed it at no one really.

"Who said that you're gonna fight today?" Kei asked.

"Because Kurenai told me yesterday after class was over. I was supposed to fight yesterday, but time ran out, because of **your boyfriend** and Shino!" Mya replied.

"Sorry, I thought it would be an easy win, but Gaara and Neji have apparently been training him. If you get Gaara or Neji…I suggest you watch out." Sasuke said.

Naruto then glanced at Mya worriedly.

_'I hope she doesn't get either of them as her opponent. Kami, please don't let one of them be her opponent!' _Naruto thought to himself.

Then the five teens sat down and waited for their instructions. Mya was basically not sitting, because she was bouncing on the metal bleachers…anxious to fight someone.

"Nervous?" Sasuke asked Mya.

"Nope," Mya said shaking her head, "anxious. I wanna fight!"

Then the five teens burst out laughing.

"Ok, ok, class. Settle down, this is combat class not gossip class." Kurenai told her class.

"Come on tell us who's fighting today!" Mya yelled, then she quickly covered her mouth and then the whole class started to laugh except for Gaara, Neji, and Shino.

"Calm down, Mya. I'll get there." Kurenai said.

"Sorry, Kurenai Sensei…" Mya replied and Kurenai just nodded her head.

"Ok, so Mya doesn't have a break down here…" Kurenai paused to look up at Mya, who was laughing along with the rest of the class, and then she looked back at her clipboard, "The two fighters will be Mya,"

Then Kurenai heard, "YES!!" come from Mya and she looked up to see Mya standing beside her.

"Ok then, her opponent will be…Naruto." Kurenai finished.

Suddenly, Mya's expression went from anxiousness to dismay and so did Naruto's. Naruto slowly walked down to the fighting mat.

Kurenai then turned her back to the class to talk to the two fighters, "Are you guys gonna be able to fight each other?"

Naruto gulped and Mya shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

Finally Mya said, "Yes."

"Naruto?" Kurenai asked.

"Sure…" Naruto replied.

"This is gonna end strangely" Kei said to Kiba and Sasuke, who nodded their heads.

"Ok then, you two. Get ready to fight." Kurenai said and then walked off the mat.

"Don't you dare go easy on me, Naruto. This is a challenge…remember, if you lose you decrease you chances of becoming Hokage." Mya said to Naruto.

"Ok, well when you put it that way." Naruto said as he put his game face on.


	20. Class Schedule

Just so all of you **(and me too)** don't get confused about the class schedule of where all the classes are taking place, I've made a class schedule chart below and I've add a list of the main characters. So here it is…if you ever get confused about the periods **(as I do often)** just look back at this chart. If you have any questions please review with your question. Thank you and thanks for reading!

1st period – transformation - Mya, Naruto, Sasuke, Kei, Kiba, Neji, Shino, Gaara, Tenten, Sakura

2nd period – government - Mya, Naruto, Sasuke, Kei, Kiba, Tenten, Sakura

3rd period – biology - Mya, Naruto, Kei

4th period – gym – Mya, Naruto, Sasuke, Kei, Kiba, Neji, Shino, Gaara

5th period – language arts - Mya, Naruto, Kei

6th period – geometry - Mya, Naruto, Kei, Kiba

7th period – combat - Mya, Naruto, Sasuke, Kei, Kiba, Neji, Shino, Gaara


	21. The Fight…Who Will Win?

HLA Gangs

Chapter: **The Fight…Who Will Win?**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

"Begin!" Kurenai yelled so that the whole class could hear her.

Naruto and Mya stared at each other for about three minutes.

"Why don't you attack already?" Mya asked Naruto.

Then Naruto lunged at Mya and pinned her on the mat.

"You call this fighting…come on Naruto! Fight me like a man!" Mya said sternly. Then Mya and Naruto both turned their heads toward the bleachers, because they heard laughter, and they noticed Kei and Kiba laughing.

"See, even they think your fighting style with me is funny." Mya said, trying to convince Naruto.

That convinced Naruto to point of making him thinking, _'I'm sorry Mya, but there's no way I'm losing to a girl. Even if you are my best friend…I can't lose to you. But…I don't want to hurt you…'_

Suddenly, Naruto felt himself flying through the air. It turns out, Mya had kicked him off of her and Naruto landed about five feet away from her.

"Fight me like a man, or I'll forfeit!" Mya warned Naruto.

"That's not how I'm planning on winning." Naruto said before running at Mya.

He summoned a shadow clone, but Mya saw it and kicked it and it disappeared, what she didn't see was the other clone Naruto had summoned and the other clone grabbed Mya from behind.

"Crap" Mya said under her breath.

"Am I fighting like a man now?" Naruto **(the real one)** asked while staring Mya in the eyes.

Mya looked away from his gaze and said while rolling her eyes, "Yes…thank Kami!"

Just then, Mya kicked her foot up into the crotch of the clone that was holding her.

"Ouch!" The clone said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Nice…I'm glad that wasn't really me…"Naruto said, was that a hint of worry in his voice?

Mya then did about three backhand-springs to make distance between her and Naruto. When Mya finally landed, Naruto noticed her eyes glance towards her sister.

_"Sis…you can't! I won't let you ruin you rep like that!"_ Kei said telepathically to Mya.

_"I don't think I have any other choice…I'm predicting that we'll be equal…unless I do that. Do you think__ using that__ would ruin my rep THAT bad, because everyone knows about him…"_ Mya replied.

_"Yes, and have you noticed the way they treat him?!" _Kei asked her sister.

_"Yes, I've noticed and I don't care what other people think, I just want him and the rest of my friends to accept me." _Mya told Kei.

_"Fine, do what you want…but be careful. Also remember that Neji, Gaara, and Shino are all watching this fight too, ya know!"_ Kei warned.

Mya then started to focus her chakra. Then about twenty pairs of eyes widened in shock.

"I can't believe it!" Naruto gasped. There was orange chakra flowing all around Mya.

Then Mya started running towards Naruto.

"Oh crap!" Naruto said. Then he began focusing the fox's chakra.

Then, when Mya threw a punch at him, he grabbed her fist and said with a grin, "I don't think so, now I know I'm not the only one!"

"You lied to me…" Mya said, her fist still in his hand.

"I didn't lie to you, I just didn't tell you and what about you, you didn't tell me either!" Naruto replied.

"Well…well…I don't know why I didn't tell you. Maybe the same reason you didn't tell me! So I wouldn't be ridiculed anymore!" Mya said as she forcibly pulled her fist out of his hand.

Then Mya tried to punch Naruto again, this time he caught her by the arm, grabbed her other arm, and twisted her around so that she had her back to him.

"Who said anything about me ridiculing you?" Naruto asked.

Mya's eyes widened and she said ashamed, "No one…"

Then Naruto leaned toward her ear and whispered, "We would have started off as better friends than we did, we would have been closer." Feeling Naruto's warm breath on her ear sent a quick shiver down her spine.

Again, Mya's eyes widened and then she ripped her arms out of his grip and punched Naruto in the face.

"Whoa!" Kiba exclaimed.

Naruto got up off the ground rubbing his jaw, "Are you mad at me…?" he asked.

"No… no one said that just because you _were_ going easy on me, doesn't mean that _I_ have to go easy on _you. _We're still in combat class, remember?" Mya explained with a wide grin.

Naruto then ran up to Mya and while he was running he was performing hand signs. He then grabbed Mya by her left forearm and swung her across the fighting mat.

"Arrggghh!!" came out of Mya's mouth. Then everyone noticed that Mya's left forearm was burned; it looked like a seconded degree burn.

"Sorry, you told me not to go easy on you." Naruto said with a shrug.

"I know…I know, and I'm glad you're not going easy on me anymore." Mya said as she got up holding her arm.

Naruto suddenly noticed that Mya's left arm was hanging limply at her side.

_'Did I injure her that badly? I really hope I didn't!' _Naruto thought to himself.

Then all of the sudden, Mya was right in front of Naruto and she said, "Don't get distracted now, Naruto…that could be a bad thing…what a shame…" Mya said, a smile playing on her lips.

Out of now where, something hit Naruto's back and he fell to the ground…at first he thought that one of the onlookers threw something at him. When he turned his head to see what hit him, he saw nothing, but then he looked and May and noticed she was holding something shaped like a whip in her right hand.

"You're wondering what this is…am I right?" Mya questioned and Naruto just nodded his head.

"It's what I call my 'Chakra whip' and, as you can tell, the chakra being used is the Female Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra." Mya explained.

"I remember when she first came up with that…she couldn't control where it would hit…I can't believe she's perfected it already, she just came up with it about a year ago…" Kei said.

Naruto then pulled a kunai out of his pocket and held it in his hand, but he didn't move. Mya slowly started walking towards him and he brought the kunai up and held it out towards Mya.

Mya was prepared for him to attack, but instead her just stood there and watched Mya…waiting for her to make her move. Mya was tired of waiting, so she used her whip to rip the kunai out of his hand, and Naruto was dumbfounded for a couple seconds.

"That's a neat little trick there, Mya." Naruto complimented.

"Thank you. But no need to butter me up, I don't get distracted by compliments easily." Mya informed.

"Who said anything about buttering you up?" Naruto said while inching closer to Mya.

Mya noticed Naruto getting closer, so she thought it would be fun to grab his leg with her whip and make him fall. Naruto fell and the whole class started to laugh. But then Mya realized that the Naruto that she grabbed was a clone, because he poofed in to a puff of smoke. Then Mya felt her whip being taken out of her hand.

"Hey!" Mya yelled.

"You said I had to fight without going easy on you. You never said I had to fight fair." Naruto said with a smirk.

At that moment, Mya grabbed a kunai out of her pocket and Naruto, with whip in hand, slung the whip; he was trying to do what Mya did to him and grab the kunai out of her hand, but he had no experience with a whip and he slapped Mya across the face with it instead. Everyone heard a loud _**'crack'**_ as the whip came into contact with Mya's right cheek and they all gasped, even Neji, Gaara, and Shino.

Mya's eyes were wide as she turned to look at Naruto and she had a bloody mark on her face from the whip.

"Damn Naruto! At least now I know you're _really_ not holding back." Mya said and she put her hand to her cheek and realized she was bleeding, "To make me bleed like this…you hit me pretty damn hard!"

"Sorry I—" Naruto began to say but Mya put her hand up to stop him.

"No, don't say sorry, that's how I was when I first tried to use the whip…it's only natural. You didn't know what you were doing, so it's perfectly alright." Mya explained.

Then Naruto dropped the whip and it disappeared and while Naruto was preoccupied watching the whip fall to the ground Mya lunged toward him and punched him hard in the chest. Naruto landed on the ground and started to cough and while he was coughing blood spurted out of his mouth. Naruto got up and he looked straight at Mya.

"Ya know, for a girl you punch really hard." Naruto complimented, "Ok, I know you can _throw_ a punch, but can you _take_ a punch?"

Naruto charged towards Mya and had his fist ready to punch, but when he got close to Mya she disappeared again and he nearly fell.

"Are you running really fast or…what are you doing?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"Nope, I'm teleporting, although…I guess with the fox's chakra I could run that fast, but I'd rather teleport." Mya said with a foxy grin on her face.

Then Naruto summoned three clones, they surrounded Mya in a triangular shape, all three about ten feet away from her. Mya was standing there, perfectly still except for her head, which was moving, she was trying to figure out what Naruto was doing.

Suddenly all three clones came running towards her and then they slid, and they all said, "Na-ru-to" and Mya went fly up into the air. And then the real Naruto appeared above Mya, and her eyes widened in shock and he said, "Uzumaki Barrage!" and he punched her in the stomach. Mya landed on the fighting mat with a loud **'thud'** and Mya's head fell limp to the side. Everyone in the bleachers gasped. Naruto then landed on his feet right next to Mya, who was unconscious.

"This fight is over! Winner is Naruto!" Kurenai yelled.

Then Kurenai, Kei, Sasuke, and Kiba went running over to Mya. Naruto was sitting down, with his legs crossed, next to Mya. When Kei and the others got to Mya she was just waking up.

"Ugghh! Who put me on a train track and let a train run me over?" Mya asked with a half smile on her face.

"Naruto did." Kiba said laughing.

Mya blinked her eyes a couple times and then she opened her eyes all the way. Mya then began to sit up, but Kurenai protested by saying, "No, hon** (hon as in short for honey)** don't get up yet. You hit the ground pretty hard; you might wanna stay still for a little bit." Just as Kurenai finished saying that, the dismissal bell rang.

"Ok, class have a nice day, I'll see you tomorrow." Kurenai turned to say to the rest of the class.

"Sorry about everything I did that hurt you during that fight…" Naruto apologized.

"Don't apologize. I told you not to go easy on me and I'm glad you didn't. It was a very…interesting fight." Mya said with a smile.

Then Mya tried to get up, this time no one stopped her. At first she just sat upright for about a minute or two, and then she tried to stand up, but couldn't because of lack of strength.

"Want some help?" Naruto asked while holding out his right hand, palm up, to Mya.

"Sure, thanks." Mya said as she took his hand and he pulled her up onto her feet.

_"What the hell sis, I thought you didn't like boys touching you?!" _Kei asked Mya telepathically.

_"He's just being polite, and plus he's a friend…__also__ he's too innocent to doing anything to hurt me. Notice how he kept saying sorry every time he thought he hurt me…I really doubt Naruto is the type of guy that abuses girls."_ Mya told her sister and Kei just rolled her eyes.

"I think you should go to the infirmary…you're pretty badly hurt, what with that burn on your arm and all." Naruto suggested.

"Well you should check in too, you were…and still are coughing up blood…from when I punched you in the chest." Mya said, concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Naruto said while looking at the blood that now covered his left hand.

"Mya…Kei, I'll see the two of you back at your dorm, I'll check on you around seven thirty, see you then." Kurenai said as she turned towards the girl's dorm building.

"Come on, let's go…" Mya said as she turned to walk towards the infirmary.

After Mya turned and started to walk she heard a "Whoa!" come from behind her, it sounded like Sasuke to her. Mya turned back towards the others and she noticed that Sasuke was holding Naruto up.

"…What just happened…?" Mya asked worry very audible in her voice.

"Don't worry about it Mya, I'm just exhausted. I'm fine…" Naruto assured her.

"No, you're not fine. I guess I'll help you walk to the infirmary…" Sasuke said a little frustrated.

At the infirmary…

Mya sat on one bed and Naruto was laid down on another.

"Geez, was this in combat class or was this your own fight?" the nurse asked.

"Combat class…" Mya said.

"Oh I see, I was wondering what happened. Because the last time Naruto was in here you and Kiba were so determined to _not leave_ that I didn't think this was your own fight." The nurse said.

Mya just smiled politely and waiting patiently as the nurse worked on Naruto's injuries. The nurse looked Naruto over and concluded that he had a couple cracked ribs and that the force that Mya used when she punched him was why Naruto was coughing up blood and the nurse also told Naruto to take it out for a while.

Then the nurse walked over to Mya and she took a look at the burn on her left arm and the nurse said, "I'll need to wrap this up so you don't scrap anything against it. Is that ok?"

"Of course, anything to keep it from hurting." Mya said. Then the nurse looked at the wound on Mya's right cheek and said, "I'll need to put a small bandage on this as well. It's bleeding pretty badly." Then the nurse left the room to go get some bandages.

"How bad does your arm hurt…?" Naruto asked Mya.

"I'm sorry to say, but it hurts pretty badly." Mya said scowling.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have used that jutsu on you." Naruto said sadly.

"It's ok, who taught you that jutsu anyways?" Mya asked.

"No one, I made it by myself. I just focus chakra to my hands and whatever I come in contact with will burn until I take my hand off of it. It took me awhile to perfect it, but…maybe I could teach it to you sometime?" Naruto said.

"Sure, that'd be cool" Mya said and she noticed Kei glancing up at Sasuke, who was an inch taller than her** (Kei and Mya are the same height, and Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba are all the same height as each other [an inch taller than the girls)**.

The nurse finally returned with all the bandages that she needed and she asked Naruto, "So how'd you get your injuries?"

"Mya punched me in the chest. I have to say for a girl she punches like a boy." Naruto said with a laugh.

"And you?" the nurse asked Mya with a raised eyebrow.

"The one on my arm is from a jutsu Naruto used. The cut on my cheek is from when he stole my chakra whip from me and tried to whip my kunai out of my hand and he didn't know how to aim the whip right and he whipped me in the face." Mya said with a laugh.

"Oh, I see." The nurse said as she wrapped Mya's arm with a bandage.

"You may wanna check her head, or check for a concussion, because she hit the ground pretty hard." Sasuke suggested.

"Why, what happened?" the nurse asked stopping what she was doing to turn to look at Sasuke.

"He used 'Naruto Uzumaki Barrage' on her and when she landed she was unconscious." Sasuke explained while pointing at Naruto with his head.

The nurse turned back to Mya and asked, "Do you feel dizzy or nauseated at all?"

"No, I feel perfectly fine." Mya replied.

"Well, just to be safe, don't let her fall asleep for about an hour or two. I don't like to see someone in a coma." The nurse informed everybody.

"K, we'll be sure to keep an eye on her." Kei replied.

"Ok, I'm done bandaging your arm; I suggest you change it often to prevent infection and irritation. And I'm just going to put a small bandage over this one on your cheek. I suggest you change this one as often as you do the one on your arm, same reasons, plus on this one the blood is flowing quickly; don't stress out too much, the more stressed you are, the more it's gonna bleed." The nurse said as she put the bandage on Mya's cheek.

The nurse moved away from the bed Mya was sitting on so that she could see both Naruto and Mya, and she said, "I advise that the two of you don't push yourselves too far, I don't want to see you guys in here with more injuries. Alright?" the nurse asked and the two just nodded their heads.

"Ok, you're free to go." the nurse said as she moved away from the doorway.

"Thank you for your help." Mya said to the nurse and the nurse just smiled and nodded.

"Yes, thank you very much." Naruto said with a smile and the nurse returned the gesture.

Then all of them left the infirmary and when they reached the schoolyard, Mya turned around to Kiba and asked, "So why were you so quiet while we were in there?"

"I don't know, just thinking I guess." Kiba replied.

"Oh Kami!" Mya exclaimed.

"What!?" Naruto asked.

"The world is coming to an end, Kiba doesn't think too often…or maybe Hell froze over…yea that could be it…" Mya said while pondering and then she looked at the others and they all started laughing.

"Oh shoot!" Kei exclaimed.

"What now, sis?" Mya asked.

"Kurenai said she was gonna check on you at seven thirty…right…?" Kei replied.

"Shoot! Now I see what you're talking about. We're supposed to go to the mall tonight, and we probably won't be home till at least eight thirty or nine o'clock! I'll call her real quick." Mya said as she pulled out her cell phone, which was a black Razor with an orange cover. She looked through the phonebook on her cell and pushed the 'call' button after she highlighted Kurenai's name and number.

_"Hello?"_ Kurenai answered.

"Hey, Kurenai, it's me Mya. I called to tell you that the others and I were planning on going to the mall tonight. Do you think that after we get back I could check in with you, so that you know that I'm alright?" Mya replied.

_"Of course, have fun and be safe, ok."_ Kurenai said.

"Ok, don't worry…we'll have fun" Mya said with an evil grin, which made the others laugh.

_"Don't get in __**too**__ much trouble, alright?" _Kurenai warned with a laugh.

"Don't worry about that, we won't." Mya said trying to hide a laugh.

_"K, I'll see you later tonight." _Kurenai said.

"Ok, bye Mom." Mya said and then she shut her phone.


	22. Explanations, an Argument, and a Lesson

HLA Gangs

Chapter: **Explanations****, an**** Argument****and a Lesson**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

"Why did you say 'Mom'?" Naruto asked confusion visible on his face.

"She's not our real mom…" Kei started.

"She adopted us. See, Tsunade didn't want us being here without a home, so Kurenai agreed to adopt us." Mya finished.

"So you call her 'Mom'?" Kiba asked.

"Yep, I've always called her 'Mom,' but Mya just started calling her that." Kei explained.

"Why didn't you call her that when she first adopted you?" Naruto asked Mya.

"I don't know…maybe you haven't noticed yet, but I have trust issues…I guess I can call it that…" Mya said.

Then it finally clicked in Naruto's head, "Oh, I see."

_'I can understand why she has the trust issues, all those boys…well, people who hurt her throughout her life.'_ Naruto thought to himself and while Naruto was thinking this Mya was reading his mind and a scowl appeared on her face.

"What?" Naruto asked, "…You weren't reading my mind just now…were you?"

"Sorry, but sometimes I just can't help it." Mya replied.

"Why'd you look mad?" Kiba asked.

"I'd rather not say…" Mya said looking down at the ground.

"It's a hard thing for her to talk about…you want me to tell him?" Kei asked.

"Nah, it's my story…life…whatever, I'll explain it." Mya said with a sigh.

_'What's she planning on telling us?'_ Naruto thought.

Mya sighed again and began to speak, "Ok, I know you already know some of this, Naruto, but I guess Kiba and Sasuke should know about it too…just so they understand why I'm so stubborn about everything. You guys might wanna sit down…this may take awhile." Then all of them sat, legs crossed, on the ground.

"Ok, it all started when Kei and I were born…we've heard rumors about how are parents died, but don't know the true cause, so we were alone from the start. We were inseparable back then, always training together, going to parties together…you get what I mean." Mya said as she looked up at each of their faces, "Well, my 'problems' all started because of my first boyfriend…and I bet you all are think 'of course this has to do with boys' and yes it does. Anyways, I got my first boyfriend when I was about seven, but he was twelve, well…" Mya started to become visibly uncomfortable, "He raped me…I didn't know it was happening, because he mixed a knock out drug into my drink…back then I was too young to understand that I wasn't supposed to take drinks from other people…so I ended up paying for it…"

Everyone stared at Mya for a while, and then Naruto spoke up, "You didn't tell me about this…"

"I know, but let me go on. I had a couple more boyfriends after him…but we never really got too far, because I would end some of the relationships…it turns out most boys just dated me because they thought I was easy, but I dumped most of them, because of the way they treated me and others dumped me, because I was so…overprotective about myself. Some beat me, some cheated on me, and some were just total dickheads. And then sometime after I turned nine Hitori came along. Hitori was eleven at the time." Mya said and then she looked up at Naruto, who was looking straight at her, "Everything seemed perfect between him and I…he never beat me, never hurt me on purpose, and he was just always so sweet to me. I thought he was 'the one' at one point in time, but that was a total bust. Kei, Hitori, and I all went to a party and again I was stupid enough to take a drink from him. The drink had some kind of medication or drug in it, that made my whole body useless, and while I was under the influence of the medication…he raped me. Kei never knew what happened to me until I came running home at four in the morning, crying my eyes out."

"Yea, I thought they were just kissing or something like that, I never believed he would rape her…" Kei said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I haven't shed a single tear since; it's just useless crying…at least…that's what I believe. Why cry over something you can't change?" Mya said with a sigh, "But that doesn't explain why I have trust issues with everybody...well, because I have this…demon inside me…I'm always scoffed at or hated, which is exactly why I didn't tell anyone when I got here. I can remember back when I was a kid everyone looked at me with hatred in their eyes, which is why when I first got here, I told no one and always kept my eyes on the ground. Now it's hard for me to look into the eyes of other people besides my sister…" Mya said, looking up at her sister, who gave her a small smile and Mya returned the gestured, and then began again, "Now do you guys understand why I have trust issues? Why I'm…so protective of myself and my sister?"

"So that's why Kei said at lunch on your first day that you don't open up well to boys…" Kiba realized.

"Yep…" Mya and Kei said together.

"So…how does this tie in with you just now starting to call Kurenai 'Mom'?" Naruto asked.

"Well…my sister and I have had many foster parents, and I never called any of them 'Mom' or 'Dad' because they didn't make me feel welcome, and now I've finally found a foster mother who judges me, not by what lives inside me, but by my personality. Kurenai makes me feel comfortable enough to be able to call her 'Mom' and so I do now, Kei's been calling her 'Mom' for awhile now." Mya explained.

"Anymore questions…?" Kei asked.

"Yea…why didn't you ever go searching for your sister when she had gone missing for those few hours when she was being raped?" Naruto said with anger in his voice, which caught the others by surprise, especially Mya because she never really heard him get mad much.

"Like I said before, I thought my sister and her boyfriend were just kissing, both times." Kei said defensively.

"Ok, calm the heck down you two…geez the two of you are like siblings sometimes…" Mya said rolling her eyes.

Then Kei started to speak…obviously not listening to Mya, "Why are you getting so upset about what happened a couple years ago, Naruto?"

"Mya is one of my friends and you could have prevented her from being raped!" Naruto said angrily.

"You are such a moron! I couldn't be there, ok! My sister forgave me and you can ask her yourself if you don't believe me!" Kei yelled as she stood up. Then Sasuke looked over at Mya who looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Well, maybe if you were a better sister that wouldn't have happened to her!" Naruto yelled as he stood up.

Mya sprang to her feet and yelled, "**WILL THE TWO OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!!**" and both Kei and Naruto looked at Mya, while Sasuke and Kiba muffled their laughter.

And at the same time Kei said, "He started it!" and Naruto said, "She started it!"

"Oh come on! Are you guys ten?! The 'He started it,' 'She started it,' thing is waaaayyyyy outdated! I hate it when there is so much damn drama around here. I swear to Kami, I'm about ready to go back to my dorm, pack my stuff, and **leave** if there's more drama around here! I just can't take it anymore! Don't you guys realize the effects of your fights on me? I'm sorry, but if leaving the academy will stop all the drama, then I'll do it, I'll leave! And, Naruto, if you think I'm kidding, then ask my sister, because I've never gone back on my word!" Mya said angrily.

Then Naruto and Kei looked down at the ground in shame. Kei looked up a minute later and Mya's face showed her emotion perfectly, Mya was ticked and Kei could tell.

"Please don't leave…" Naruto whispered and everyone looked at Naruto.

"What was that Naruto?" Mya asked, the anger disappearing with every word she spoke.

"Please don't leave." Naruto said, and then he looked up. Mya and Naruto were then looking directly into the other's eyes. This caught the other three by surprise.

Mya quickly looked away and said, "I didn't say I was leaving this time…but if you two get into another fight…then I'm gonna have to leave. I'm sorry I can't stand anymore fights in my life right now."

"Sorry sis." Kei said and then she walked over to Mya and hugged her and Mya hugged her back. Then when the twins stopped hugging Naruto said, "I'm really sorry Mya, I truly am, I should've kept my mouth shut…"

"Apology accepted, but you ought to apologize to my sister as well, it wasn't right of you to say that she wasn't being a very good sister…" Mya explained.

Naruto looked up at Kei and said, "I'm sorry, Kei, like I said to Mya, I should've just kept my mouth shut."

"It's ok, but it was kinda funny to watch Mya flip out like that." Kei said with a smile and Mya just threw her a dirty look.

"Shut up, or else I'm gonna knock your block off." Mya said while shaking her fist at Kei.

Then Naruto, Kei, and Mya sat back down, and when Kei sat down Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist, and Kei noticed Mya rolling her eyes.

"You jealous, sis?" Kei asked.

"No, you and Kiba think the same thing for some reason though. But if you guys start making out I'm gonna puke…on the two of you!" Mya said.

"Whoa! You're being serious, aren't you?" Kiba asked.

"Yep, I can't stand watching people make out!" Mya replied.

"She doesn't like watching, because she's jealous." Kei said with a smirk.

"Well now, if you're so jealous, why don't you find a boyfriend? I know a couple of my guy friends who would **love** to go out with you." Kiba said glancing at Naruto.

Mya got up, walked over to Kiba, punch him on his head, walked back to her place, and sat back down, and said in a serious tone, "Kiba you better shut up before I neuter you like a dog!" Then the others started laughing, and Kiba's face turned pale.

"That's right, Kiba, I'll make it to where you'll be in pain **and** you won't be able to have kids, what do you think about that?" Mya asked.

"Noooooooooooo thank you! I'd like to keep my manhood." Kiba said, his face just starting to go back to its original color and the others laughed at his comment.

"Ok, so anybody have prank plans for the mall?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we established, terrorize random people…but that's not good enough for me." Mya said.

"How about…" Kiba said while deep in thought, "what about silly-sting?"

"What?!" Naruto and Mya said together.

"Never mind, that would be a way to terrorize people." Kiba said.

"We need something kinda big…switching the signs on the bathrooms?" Mya asked with an evil grin on her face.

"That'd be pretty good, we could watch people come back out and check if they really did go into the right bathroom." Naruto said with a laugh.

"You guys do realize that if we get caught I'm gonna say that I had nothing to do with the pranks." Sasuke warned.

"You are such a downer sometimes!" Mya exclaimed.

"Ok you two stop it. Should we do something else or should we save some pranks for another time?" Naruto asked.

"I think we need one more prank, we're doing good…starting off with small pranks I mean, and that way we won't get caught. Or if we do get caught, we won't get into too much trouble. What do you guys think we should do? Like Kei said before, we need a grand finale." Mya explained.

"Maybe we'll think of something when we get there…?" Kiba suggested.

"Maybe…" Mya said, and then she looked down at her watch, "Come on let's go to the mall now."

"Why, what time is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's five o'clock now. Wanna leave now or should we wait an hour?" Mya told all of them.

"I think we should leave now, that way we have some time to think before we do anything, but I'm just one person, so you guys decide." Naruto said, and then he laid down on the ground.

"Kei…Sasuke?" Mya asked.

"Sure let's go now." Kei said.

"I'll go where she goes." Sasuke said referring to Kei.

"Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"The sooner the better." Kiba answered.

"Ok, umm…I don't think we'll all fit into a cab. How 'bout we ask Kurenai to give us a ride, or would you guys rather take two cabs?" Mya suggested.

"Kurenai taking us sounds good to me." Naruto said and the others just nodded their heads.

"Hold on, let me call her…again." Mya said. So Mya pulled out her phone and called Kurenai.

_"__Hello Mya.__ What do you guys need…a ride?__" _Kurenai asked.

"Yea, we kinda need a ride. Are you too busy to take us?" Mya asked.

_I'm not busy, but how many of you are going?"_ Kurenai asked.

"Only the five of us, ya know; Naruto, Kiba, Kei, Sasuke, and me." Mya replied.

_"Ok, you know where I park the van, meet me there. You may have to wait a bit, because I have to write a note to Roku__." _Kurenai replied. **(Roku is Kurenai's current boyfriend)**

"Ok, see ya soon." Mya said and then she shut her phone and put it back in her pocket.

"So, can Kurenai take us or what?" Kiba asked.

"Yea, she said she could take us. Come on, let's go." Mya said as she started to walk toward the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" Kiba asked.

"To the van…how do you think we were gonna get to the mall?" Mya asked a little annoyed.

"I was just wondering…" Kiba asked a little embarrassed about his stupid question.

While walking; Kei and Sasuke kept to themselves and Naruto, Mya, and Kiba talked amongst themselves.

"There's the van." Mya said as she pointed to a green, Ford Aerostar.

"That's Kurenai's van?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, fifteen years old. So old, don't ya think?" Mya asked sarcastically.

"For a car…kinda…" Naruto replied.

"Yea, but she runs just fine." Mya said as she leaned against the front hood.

Finally, after about ten minutes Kurenai arrived.

"Sorry it took so long, kids, I had to write a note to Roku" Kurenai explained.

"Who is Roku?" Naruto and Kiba asked at the same time.

"Her boyfriend…" Mya said with disgust in her voice.

Kurenai then went around to the driver's side and unlocked the van. **(For those of you who have never seen the inside of a Ford Aerostar, there are two bucket seats up front, a two seated bench in the middle, and a three seated bench in the back. The middle seat in the very back is the only seat that uses a lap-belt instead of a shoulder-belt.)**

Kei opened the sliding door and climbed into the van and sat down on the far side of the two seated bench and Sasuke took the seat beside her.

"I guess I'll sit in the middle…since I'm the smaller between the three of us." Mya said to Naruto and Kiba, "Which one of you wants the seat closest to the door?"

"I'll take it." Kiba said and then Naruto climbed into the back and sat down, Mya followed behind him and Kiba behind her. Sasuke closed the door and then they all put their seat belts on.

"Do all of you have your seat belts on?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes." Everyone replied.

"Ok." Kurenai said as she began to pull out of her parking spot.

"Another reason why I said that I'd sit in the middle was because I didn't think either of you would want to deal with a stupid lap-belt." Mya explained to Naruto and Kiba.

"Oh" the two boys replied.

"So, when's the next dance?" Kiba asked.

"Why are you asking? Got some girl you wanna ask out?" Mya said as she elbowed him.

"No, I'm just wondering." Kiba said flatly.

"Umm…I think we have another dance sometime next month." Mya said while thinking.

"So, Mya, have you found a boyfriend yet?" Kurenai asked with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up! I don't feel like dating any jerks right now." Mya said while looking away from Kurenai, who was looking into the rearview mirror at Mya.

"I was just asking, and you do realize that not all guys are jerks. Some just act that way because they think that's what the girls want, but there are some good guys out there." Kurenai explained.

"I know, but have you noticed that I always get with the jerks…for once I'd like to date a good guy!" Mya said frustrated.

The whole time Naruto was looking at Mya, wondering what she was thinking, he could tell she was hiding something.

"Don't worry, hon, you'll find him. He could be closer than you think." Kurenai replied.

"Oh, I'm so sure, my luck I'll hurt his feelings and then he'll think I'm a total bitch!" Mya said still frustrated.

"You'd be surprised how much someone can stand you when they love you. I know you don't believe it, but you're a beautiful girl and some guys may see just your outer beauty, but the one that loves you the most will see your inner beauty as well." Kurenai explained.

"What inner beauty…" Mya mumbled.

"What?" Kurenai asked.

"Nothing." Mya replied quickly.

"She said, 'What inner beauty…'" Naruto said and then Mya looked up at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"Mya, I don't understand…why do you put yourself down like that? You need to be positive and don't you say that there's nothing to be positive about, because there is. Look at the two people you're sitting between, if they didn't like you do you think they'd be sitting by you if they didn't think you were a good person…?" Kurenai asked.

Mya looked at Kiba and then at Naruto, who gave her a smile and Mya smiled back and then turned to look at Kurenai, "Well…I don't know, but maybe they're bad people too." Mya said with a laugh.

"You're strange. Trust me though, you'll find that special someone soon. Probably sooner than you think." Kurenai explained.

"Are you trying to point someone out for me or are you trying to make me optimistic? Mya asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Kurenai said as she stopped the car in front of the main entrance of the mall. All the teens got out and Kurenai rolled down her window and told Mya and Kei to come over.

"Did you guys bring money?" Kurenai asked.

"Nope." Kei and Mya replied.

Kurenai sighed and then handed each girl one fifty dollar bill.

"Kurenai this is too much, we don't need one hundred dollars, fifty would be fine." Mya exclaimed.

Kurenai shook her head and said, "No, I insist you two use that tonight. Don't spend it all tonight though, save some of it for the next time you guys come."

"Fine." Both girls said as they put the money in their pockets.

"I'll see you guys around nine, ok?" Kurenai said.

"Ok, see ya later." Mya said and the twins just waved goodbye to Kurenai as she drove away.

"Ready for some fun?" Mya asked all of them and they all nodded their heads and then they all headed into the mall.


	23. A Quarrel, a Disagreement, and Pranks

HLA Gangs

Chapter: **A Quarrel, a Disagreement, and Pranks**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

Once inside the mall, the five teens just started to walk around and talking to each other.

"So when do we start pulling pranks?" Kiba asked and then he looked down at Akamaru, who was in his arms.

"Well, right now it is five thirty, so let's wait for about an hour…" Mya replied.

"Ok," Naruto said as he put his hands behind his head like he usually does.

"Ummm…any reason as to why I'm in between you two?" Mya asked Naruto and Kiba."

"I don't know. Why, do you not like being in the middle?" Kiba asked.

"No I was just wondering." Mya said as she put her hands in her pockets.

After a couple of minutes of walking Naruto could tell something was wrong with Mya.

"You ok Mya? Do you need to sit down for a bit?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'm fine. Sis, do you feel that?" Mya replied.

"Yeah, I do, she's about twenty feet behind us." Kei replied and confidence was visible on Mya's face.

"Who's behind us?" Kiba asked.

"Oh…just some _whore_" Mya replied and then she heard Naruto gulp.

"Don't worry about her, if she tries anything I'll take her outside and beat the crap out of her and then leave her in some dark ally." Mya said trying to reassure Naruto.

"She's not alone…" Kei said.

"What do you mean…you mean _he_ is with her?" Mya said surprised and Kei just nodded her head.

Then the five teens heard Mya's name being called from behind them and they all turned around to see Ami and Koga. Then Ami walked straight up to Mya with Koga right behind her and said, "So, I finally get to beat the bitch that got me suspended for a week and a half."

"Ok, by the way I wasn't the one who got you suspended…I mean sure I reported you two, but you guys were the ones who decided to screw each other. You should know that if any other girl would have walked in there they would have reported you too." Mya explained.

"Oh please…all those girls respect me too much to report me." Ami replied.

"Well then, they won't be respecting you too much longer, because once you're back in school…be prepared for them to respect me and my sister." Mya said confidently.

_'How can she be so confident, __this was the girl who ruined my__ experience of having my first girlfrien__d__…I hope there's not gonna be a fight.' _Naruto thought.

"Oh I'm so sure that you can do something like that." Ami said while rolling her eyes.

"Well, you'll have to come back to school to see." Mya said with an evil smile on her face.

"You're gonna have to wait then, because I can't come back to school until this coming Wednesday." Ami scoffed.

"I can wait." Mya said offensively. Then Ami looked at Naruto and said to Mya, "Plus I blame you for what happened between me and Naruto."

"How the hell did I cause that?" Mya inquired.

"You stole him from me, that's how." Ami said flatly.

"You think I'm dating him!?" Mya exclaimed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ami replied.

"No, hell no! I am **not** dating Naruto." Mya explained.

"So what are you saying…that he's unattractive?" Ami said, trying to twist Mya's words.

"No, he's appealing for his age, but I'm not dating him. So stop trying to twist my words!" Mya retorted.

"Who said anything about me twisting your words?" Ami said and Mya rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you go stand in front of the mall maybe you can pick up some guy better looking than Koga." Mya responded.

"You're just jealous, because you dumped him and you now realize that he's a really good guy, am I right?" Ami replied.

"No, I dumped him because he's a druggy and I'm not into guys who do drugs." Mya explained.

"Oh that's too bad, because he's really good in bed." Ami replied with a smirk on her face.

"You think I care about how good or bad a boy is in bed? Well, news-flash Ami! I'm not a whore like you! All I care about is that my boyfriend is kind to me and my friends and he's not a drug addict or a man-whore." Mya replied.

"I'm so certain." Ami retorted while rolling her eyes.

"Why don't you just leave us be, and go do you whore thing!" Mya replied.

"It's fun bothering you, that's why." Ami answered.

"Mya's right. Just leave." Naruto said angrily.

"Like you have any right to talk to me like that!" Ami said while taking a step closer to the group.

"I have every right! What you did to me was unacceptable!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh just stay out of this you bastard!" Ami exclaimed.

"Whoa! That's far enough! Naruto is **not** a bastard; at least he treated you with respect! When he found you and Koga in the bathroom screwing around, he could have gone over to you and beat you to death, but he was being respectful of you and just walked away from the situation!" Mya explained.

"You're right, he could've done that, but he's butting in and he has no right to do that." Ami explained flatly.

"Anything that involves Mya involves me! Same goes with the rest of my friends." Naruto snapped and Mya looked up at Naruto, and then looked back at Ami.

"You should just leave; I'm sure every one of these guys," Mya said as she pointed to the rest of her group, "would like to beat the living crap out of you. I know I sure as hell want to."

"Oh, I'm so scared." Ami said sarcastically.

"Oh go screw Koga and get over yourself!" Mya said as she got up in Ami's face and then Ami pushed Mya, but Mya caught herself with her foot.

Then Kiba saw a security guard and yelled, "Security!"

"Nice one." Mya said with a grin on her face.

"Is there a problem here, kids?" the guard asked.

"Yes there is, sir. These two," Mya said as she pointed to Ami and Koga, "are threatening to beat us up."

"That's not true! It's them who were saying that to us." Ami whined.

"Now young lady, we've had problems with you and your boyfriend before and we warned you two that the next time we had a problem with you we wouldn't allow you back into the mall again. Now will two please come with me?" the guard said.

Then the guard, walked away with Ami and Koga beside him. After the three were out of earshot Mya said, "One prank down, and two to go."

"Thanks for doing that; you didn't have to ya know?" Naruto said while looking at Mya.

Mya looked at Naruto and said with a smile, "I know I didn't _have_ to, but I _wanted_ to."

"Well I'm glad you did…and thanks for the compliment" Naruto said with a smile.

"What compliment?" Mya asked dumbfounded.

"You called me 'appealing' and I thank you for that." Naruto said.

"Oh." Mya said with a laugh.

"I'll be right back, sis, I'm gonna go get some things." Mya told her sister.

"Kiba go with her." Kei told Kiba.

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, why?" Mya asked.

"Just take him with you, he can help you." Kei said.

"Ok." Mya said, and then she and Kiba walked into Spencers.

**With Kei, Sasuke, and Naruto…**

"Why'd you send Kiba with her?" Naruto asked.

"I want to talk to you without my sister here and without Kiba here to put his two cents in." Kei explained.

"Why? What do you now ant your sister to hear?" Naruto asked while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do you like her or not?" Kei responded.

Naruto just stood looking at the ground and finally, he looked up at Kei and said, "If I told you then you'd go and tell Mya."

"Well, I'm just wondering, because I feel as if you're leading her on." Kei replied.

"What, are you saying that she thinks I like her? Or are you trying to say that she likes me and she thinks I like her?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not saying either. I don't talk to my sister about dating, because it's a touchy subject with her…unless you weren't paying attention while Kurenai and her were feuding in the van." Kei retorted.

"Then what are you saying?" Naruto asked confused and upset.

"What I'm saying is; if you like my sister, then just tell her!" Kei almost yelled.

"Well, what if I don't like your sister like that!" Naruto said sternly.

"Oh come on Naruto! You should see the way you look at her, plus the fact that you went easy on her during combat class." Kei said harshly.

"Maybe I look at all my friends who are girls like that…" Naruto said frustrated.

"Then how come you don't look at me like that!" Kei said getting frustrated as well.

"Because…because…Ugghh!" Naruto said, running a hand through his hair.

"See, you don't have an excuse! Just admit it Naruto! You like Mya and I think everyone at the school can see that! Did you hear Ami; she can tell that you like Mya! So why are you denying it, I just don't understand that…" Kei said starting to calm down.

"Ok! Fine, I admit it! I like Mya, but I could never admit that to her…" Naruto said, running his hand through his hair again.

"Why can't you?" Kei asked.

"You know her past, you should understand that much. She wouldn't want to date again, especially after dating that jerk, Koga." Naruto explained.

"But you're not a jerk, now are you?" Kei asked.

"No, well yes I am…because I'm hiding my feelings from Mya." Naruto said while looking down.

"You're not a jerk for hiding that, but if you feel that you're being a jerk then just tell my sister…" Kei explained.

"Ok, I will…would tonight be good?" Naruto asked hopeful.

"Tonight would be perfect." Kei said with a half smile, "And right now would be good timing, because here she comes."

"No, not right now, how about right before we leave the mall?" Naruto asked in a hurry.

"Ok, and don't worry I won't tell her." Kei said, after Kei was done talking Mya and Kiba came back laughing.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"We were just laughing at this one guy in Spencers…he looked so ridiculous." Mya said while laughing and then Naruto smiled.

"So what'd you guys go to get?" Sasuke asked.

"This…" Mya said as she pulled a can of silly string out of a bag.

"Oh ok." Naruto replied and then Mya handed each of them one can and threw the bag into a nearby trashcan.

"You guys ready to have some fun?" Mya said with a laugh.

"Definitely!" Naruto and Kiba exclaimed.

"Sweet!" Mya said.

"Ok, so who's our first victim?" Kiba asked.

"Holy crap there's Sakura and Ino…ok so they're not random people, but come on, let's get them." Mya said with a smile.

Then the five teens ran over to their two unsuspecting victims and sprayed them with the silly string.

"Awwww man!" Ino and Sakura exclaimed and the other five teens just laughed.

"I knew it was a bad night to come to the mall!" Ino whined.

"We should've known they were gonna be here pulling pranks!" Sakura whined.

"Sorry, you guys just looked like good targets" Mya said with a smile.

"Oh you guys are gonna pay…especially you and Kei, since you guys live in the same dorm as me." Sakura warned.

"Ok, we'll be waiting." Mya said with a smirk on her face.

"We'll see ya later; we're gonna go get this stuff off." Ino said as her and Sakura walked off towards the bathroom.

"That's what we need to do!" Naruto said excitedly.

"What?" Kiba asked dumbfounded.

"Change the bathroom signs," Mya said as she looked at Kiba, "Don't worry I'll just put a Genjutsu on the signs. Hold on." Then Mya put the silly string in her pocket and then focused her chakra.

"Ok, it's done." Mya said when she was done.

"Perfect timing, because there goes a man into the bathroom…" Naruto said as he nudged Mya.

Then the five of them heard two familiar screams and they saw Sakura and Ino run away from the bathroom area and then they saw a red-faced man come out a couple seconds after them. The five teens nearly fell on the ground laughing.

"Ok, so that's all our pranks…I think I'll leave the Genjutsu on the signs a little while longer, just for some more fun." Mya said.

Suddenly, the unexpected happened. Mya suddenly felt something kind of cold on the back of her head and on her upper back. Mya took her hand and touched what was on her and then turned around and saw Naruto with the silly string can still in his hand aimed at Mya.

"Naruto…" Mya said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Dude…I think you better run…" Kiba informed Naruto and Akamaru barked to agree. Then Naruto did as he was told, he turned around and ran, fast, away from Mya. Mya got her can of silly string out and then started to spray Naruto with it.

"Come one guys, we should follow them…" Sasuke suggested, and then he felt silly string in his hair and he said, "Kiba I'm gonna get you for this."

"Hey I didn't do it." Kiba said with his hands up in surrender and then he ran to join Mya and Naruto.

Sasuke turned around to see Kei holding the silly string can up and aimed toward him and he said with a smirk, "I never suspected my own girlfriend to do something like this to me…" Then he sprayed Kei.

"I never suspected my boyfriend to—" Kei started to say but was cut off when Sasuke kissed her.

"Thank you…" Kei said with a smile and then Mya came running over panting.

"What is it, sis?" Kei asked.

"You guys aren't gonna join in on the fun…are you?" Mya asked.

"No thanks, you go have fun with Kiba and Naruto." Kei suggested.

"Ummm…well…" Mya said and then she shook an empty silly string can.

"Here take mine." Kei said as she gave her can to Mya and she threw out the empty can.

"You can have mine too." Sasuke said as he handed his can to Mya as well.

"Thank you, I owe you!" Mya said to the two of them and then she went running back over to Naruto and Kiba with one can in each and sprayed the two boys.

Sasuke began to laugh, "You know, they make a good trio of friends."

"Yea, but Mya and Naruto make a perfect couple. Hopefully he'll do what he said he will." Kei said.

"Don't worry, he will. He never goes back on his word…he's like you sister." Sasuke informed Kei as the two of them watched the trio of friends spray each other.

Two minutes later, Kiba, Akamaru, Naruto, and Mya returned to join Kei and Sasuke and all four were covered in silly string.

"Cans empty?" Sasuke asked.

"Sadly, yes." Mya said as she threw the empty can out.

"Yep, but it was fun." Naruto said with a grin as he threw out his empty can.

"I bet Kurenai is gonna make you clean the van out tomorrow since you guys are covered in silly string." Kei said.

Mya looked at Kei, "I'll make them two help me." she said as she pointing at Naruto and Kiba, and then pulled out her cell and looked at the time and said, "Well, it's ten till nine now. Should I call Kurenai to come pick us up?"

"Yea, I'd call her. She's probably wondering about you, considering you're wounded." Sasuke suggested.

Mya looked down at her wrapped arm and said, "Yeah I guess you're right." Then Mya called Kurenai.

_"Hello?" _Kurenai answered.

"Yeah, we're ready to be picked up." Mya replied.

_"Ok, I'll be there in a bit." _Kurenai responded.

"See ya then." Mya said and then shut her phone.

"Come on, let's go wait for her outside of the main entrance, it's too hot in here for me anyways, it's probably cooler outside." Mya told the others and they nodded their heads in agreement.

Once they were outside, Mya sat down against the walk and Kei looked at Naruto who looked at her with a worried look and then he started walking toward Mya.


	24. Confessions

**HLA Gangs**

_Chapter: **Confessions **_

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

As Naruto sat down beside Mya, she turned her head so she could look at him.

"Hey." Mya said when Naruto was finally seated beside her and Naruto just smiled in response.

"What's up?" Mya asked tilting her head to one side and raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing…" Naruto replied shaking his head.

Then Mya elbowed him gently and said, "Come on, I know you better than that…and you should know that."

"Well…like I said back there in the mall, thanks for standing up for me." Naruto said with a smile.

"Anytime, I hate it when people get picked on like that, but if they're just playing then I don't do anything really." Mya replied.

"Except pick on the person they're picking on." Naruto said as he nudged Mya and the two of them laughed.

"Geez, I can't believe that it's already the end of September…we've been in school for a whole month and a half now." Mya said.

"Yea it went by pretty fast, let me guess you're already bored of school?" Naruto replied

"Of course I am." Mya said with a laugh, "So did you have fun tonight?" Mya asked.

"Tons, we'll have to do this again…maybe next week?" Naruto asked.

"Nope sorry, I'm busy next weekend…I have to baby sit the kids of Kurenai's neighbor. Those two kids are little terrors…or at least that's what Kurenai calls them." Mya explained.

"Why, how old are they?" Naruto asked.

"Two and five, Kurenai told me that they can be sweet at times, but not too often." Mya said as she rolled her eyes.

"So…you and Kei are going to Kurenai's house next weekend?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"Yep, that will be the first time we've ever been there." Mya responded.

"You haven't been there yet; I mean…I thought you were living with Kurenai?" 

"Yes we're supposed to live there, but Kurenai hasn't seen any need to get us settled at her house when we have a dorm of our own at the school. She said she talked to her neighbor and she said that she needed a babysitter on Friday, but she couldn't find anyone and that's when Kurenai volunteered me and my sis. Only one of us has to go, so I get this shift and Kei will get the next time." Mya replied.

"Oh I see…so I wanted to ask you something…"

"What is it Naru—" Mya began to say, but she was interrupted by two honks of a car horn. When the two looked up they realized that Kurenai had already arrived. They both got up and headed for the van. The seating arrangement was the same as it was when they were coming to the mall.

After everyone was buckled in, Kurenai began to drive and then she asked, "So did everyone have a good time?"

"Yes." Everyone responded…three teens louder than the other two.

"I know you three in the very back had a good time, you guys are covered in…what is that, silly string? Mya, you get to clean the van tomorrow." Kurenai replied.

Kei turned around to face Mya and said with a smirk, "Told ya."

"Shut up Kei, and ok Kurenai." Mya replied, and then it got really quiet, the only sound that could be heard was the music from the radio, which was very low, and the low rumble of the van's engine.

"Mya after babysi—" Kurenai started to say but was cut off by Naruto saying, "Shhh."

Everyone then turned around and looked at Mya, except for Kurenai who just looked back by using the rearview mirror and they all saw Mya sleeping with her head resting on Naruto's right shoulder.

"Did you ask her?" Kei asked.

"No, I didn't have a chance to, we started talking and then Kurenai came." Naruto explained.

"Did she put her head on you?" Kiba asked surprised.

"No, her head slid down on to my shoulder after she fell asleep, now shhh, I don't want her to wake up." Naruto said quietly.

When they arrived back at the academy everyone got out of the van, Naruto was carrying Mya bridal style towards the girls' dorm building. They all got inside and Naruto headed to the lounge of the girls' dorm. Naruto went over to the couch and was going to lay Mya down and when he was about to slide his hands out from under her head and legs she woke up. She looked straight at Naruto and then her eyes got wide.

"Please tell me I didn't fall asleep…" Mya said with worry in her voice.

"Sorry, but you did." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Did I fall asleep on you?" Mya said still a little worried.

"On my shoulder and I carried you in here…I hope that was ok…" Naruto said and now he was beginning to get worried.

"Oh, that's alright." Mya said and the worry in her voice had disappeared.

"Kei." Kurenai called.

"Yes?" Kei answered.

"Help you sister get the silly sting off her back. Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke, you guys do the same…ok?" Kurenai instructed.

"Come on sis; let's go to our dorm real quick." Kei said as she grabbed her sister's wrist and dragged her to their dorm. 

**With Kei and Mya…**

"Why'd you wanna come back here to get this goop off of me?" Mya asked.

"I need to talk to you in private." Kei said as she pulled some silly string off Mya's back and threw it into the trashcan.

"About?" 

"What did you and Naruto talk about while we were waiting for Kurenai to come pick us up? I'm just wondering." Kei asked.

"Umm…we talked about you and me babysitting next weekend, we also talked about why you and I hadn't been to Kurenai's house yet, and then he was gonna ask me something, but Kurenai came and he never asked me." 

"Well…" Kei said as she turned her sister around, "Why don't you go talk to him in private and see what he was gonna ask. I'm sure Kurenai will let them stay late tonight, since it is a Friday after all."

"Ok, you got all the goop off me?"

"Yep" Kei replied.

"How come you don't have any on you?" Mya asked.

"I don't have any on me, because Sasuke only sprayed me on the front of my body, so I cleaned myself up before you and the two boys came back from spraying each other." Kei explained.

"Oh ok, let's go back out to the lounge." Mya said as she opened the door and the twins walked out into the lounge.

"All clean?" Kurenai asked.

"Yep." Mya responded.

"The boys are all clean too." Kurenai said with a smile.

Mya looked over at the boys and Kiba had Naruto in a headlock and Sasuke was watching and when he heard Kurenai talking to the two girls he walked over to Kei.

"You're friends are weird…" Kei said to Mya.

"One; they're your friends as well and two; you know you and I are weird too." Mya replied still watching Kiba and Naruto. Then Naruto finally got out of Kiba's headlock and stumbled onto the couch. Then, to his surprise, Mya gently bounced down onto the couch right beside him.

"Is something wrong?" Mya asked as she looked at him.

"No, just thinking." Naruto said and then he noticed Kiba grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

"You do realize this is the _girls' _dorm, don't you Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind me picking what we watch." Kiba replied and Mya laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, just thinking about all the possibilities. We could end up watching something sports related or some movie that's violent…think about it…" Mya said with a smile on her face. After a moment of silence Naruto began to laugh.

"You've got a point…" Naruto said to Mya.

"Kiba...don't put on anything that might offend one of the girls, and no I'm not just talking about Mya and Kei. There are other girls in this building, ya know." Naruto said.

"I know, I know." Kiba answered while watching some show that nobody really recognized.

"Hey. Ummm…Naruto?" Mya said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked while looking at her.

"Follow me." Mya said as she got up and grabbed his wrist. And without resisting, Naruto got up and followed Mya out into the schoolyard.

Mya escorted Naruto to the middle of the schoolyard and then she sat down and Naruto sat down and crossed his legs.

"Now, what was it you were gonna ask me while we were waiting for Kurenai at the mall?" Mya asked.

Naruto sighed and said, "I don't know how to say this Mya, but I'll just try to come out and say it."

Mya then pulled her legs up to her chest and put her chin on her knees and waited patiently for Naruto to speak again.

"Ok, here goes…Mya, I'm a little nervous about all this, but Kei told me I should tell you and I'm scared to say it, I don't want you to hate me or anythi—" Naruto began to say, but he was cut off because Mya put a hand over his mouth.

"Sorry, you're babbling…and you said you'd get right to the point…" Mya said with an apologetic look on her face and then she took her hand off his mouth.

"Ok, this time I will get to the point…sorry about that." Naruto said while looking at Mya, "I wanted to tell you that I—I—I like you, ok there I said. I like you Mya!" Naruto said and then he looked up at the sky.

Then he heard Mya sigh and he heard movement. When he went to look at her, she was sitting right in front of him with her hands on his knees and she was leaning towards him.

"I know…" Mya said flatly.

"What?"

"I knew the whole time, when you were dating Ami, when you talked to me, when you joked around with me" Mya said looking up at the sky, and then she looked at Naruto, "…Naruto, I knew all along. Ask Kiba…I have to admit that when you were dating Ami…I was only dating Koga to make you jealous." 

"You…knew…but then why didn't you tell me or something?" 

Mya sighed again and leaned closer to Naruto and said in a whisper, "I never said anything, because I couldn't even understand my own feelings, let alone tell you my feelings"

Naruto didn't know what to say, so he just sat there looking at Mya for a minute, so Mya finally took her hands off Naruto's knees and sat in front of him with her legs crossed. They sat there silently for a while and then Naruto broke the silence by saying, "Why is that we waited this long?"

"Huh?" Mya replied.

"Why did we wait so long to tell each other…no scratch that. Why did _I_ wait so long to tell _you_?"

"Maybe you were scared of what I would say?"

"Probably, so I'm kinda confused do you like me or are you still unsure about your feelings for me?"

Mya looked away from Naruto for a moment and then looked back at him and said, "What do you wanna hear?"

"I don't care as long as you won't regret what you say."

"Spoken like a true man, you always wear a mask around me…or is it that you wear a mask around the everyone?" Mya asked raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"You like to be tough…or act tough when you're around people. Why? Why go through all the trouble?"

"Why not? Well, what I mean is…I'm not acting tough, I just don't want you to base your answer on my feelings, I want you to base your answer on how _your_ feelings."

Mya rolled her eyes and said, "You make things ten times harder than they're supposed to be, you know that, right?"

"Don't most guys?"

"But you're not like most guys…"

"What do you mean by that?"

Mya sighed and said, "Well, let's see, why do you like me?"

"Well, I guess I'd have to say, because you're kind, funny, and you're not like most girls."

"That's how you're different from most guys." Mya said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't say something like…I like you, because you're pretty, slash beautiful, slash gorgeous, slash whatever! Get it?"

"Most guys only dated you because they thought you looked good?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"Sadly, yes, and I absolutely hated it."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I guess I always dreamed of a guy who liked me for who I am and not what I look like…but don't all girls wish for that type of guy to come along…"

"I guess you're right, but you do realize that…you are beautiful…" Naruto said and a light blush appeared across his cheeks.

Mya looked at him with a shocked expression on her face, Naruto read her expression and said, "I'm sorry Mya but it's true, deny it if you want, but I believe it to be true. And no, like I said, that's not the reason why I like you."

"You're sweet." Mya said with a smile, "But you're right about me denying it…"

"I know I've heard you deny it before." Naruto said as he rolled his eyes, "Why do you deny it?"

"I guess it's because…I just don't want to accept it about myself. I just don't believe it most of the time, I think it's because I've heard it so much."

"You're so strange." Naruto said with a laugh.

"You know it!" Mya said laughing.

"Don't ya think the others are gonna get worried?"

"Let them worry, it's not like I don't care, it's just…they know you'll keep me safe." Mya said with a smile.

After a couple minutes of looking down, Mya looked up and asked, "How come you never realized that I liked you?" 

"You hid your feelings too well for me to tell."

"Yeah, but didn't you realize that I let you do things that I would have **never** let another guy do, like when you helped me up off the ground after our fight in combat class…Kei telepathically got upset with me and asked me what the hell I was doing letting you help me up."

"Oh, I see…now! I guess I'm just stupid." 

"Shut up!" Mya shouted and when Naruto looked at her, anger was written all over her face.

"What?!"

"You're not stupid, and I hate it when you think you are." Mya said and then she laid one hand on Naruto's cheek, "You're a lot smarter than people think you are…you have to realize that. Promise me something as well…"

"Anything." Naruto said, almost in a whisper.

"Promise me that you will never say something like that, that you believe those people who call you stupid, a loser, or something like that…please, just promise me this one thing." Mya said with sadness in her voice.

Naruto reached up and grabbed Mya's hand from his cheek and said, "I promise, as long as you promise the same, you have to stop believing what the 'downers' say about you." 

"I promise." Mya said while looking at their hands, which were on Naruto's knee and while Mya had her head down, she suddenly felt something warm against her forehead and then she realized that Naruto was kissing her forehead and her eyes widened in surprise.

Naruto pulled away from Mya and looked at her with a little bit of worry on his face and he said, "Sorry, my bad. I shouldn't have done that, I don't even know if we're a couple yet."

Mya smiled a small smile and said, "Don't worry about it. That was spontaneous, isn't that how a boyfriend or girlfriend should act?"

"Exactly." Naruto said with a smile.

"I guess we should get back inside…I don't want them to worry _too_ much." Mya said and the two teens got up and walked hand-in-hand back to the girls' dorm lounge.

**The Lounge when Naruto and Mya return…**

Kei and Sasuke were sitting on the couch right next to each other, Kiba was on the other end of the couch, and Kurenai was leaning against the back of the couch, and they all looked bored.

"I don't believe my eyes…" Kurenai said when she looked over at Mya and Naruto, who were still holding hands.

"What?" Kiba asked and then he looked over at the two teens that just walked in and said, "You have **got **to be kidding me!"

Sasuke looked up at the two and just smiled knowingly at Naruto, Kei didn't even look up and she said to Kiba, "I thought I told you that he was gonna tell her tonight?"

"Ya never told me…" Kiba replied.

"It must have slipped my mind." Kei said sounding bored.

"Mya…can I talk to you for a second, in private?" Kurenai asked.

Mya looked at Kurenai with confusion in her eyes and said, "Of course."

She took her hand out of Naruto's and followed Kurenai into the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me that you liked Naruto?" Kurenai asked.

"I don't know, I hadn't really told anyone…well except for Kei. But we just started dating tonight." Mya replied.

"I know, but remember, I don't want you guys getting _too_ involved with each other."

"I know, I know, you don't have to worry about that for a while."

"How far have you guys gone so far?"

"Just a kiss on the forehead and holding hands. I'm gonna make sure we take this slow, ya know what I mean."

"Yea, sorry if I sound paranoid or something like that, I'm just worried. Not saying that Naruto's bad or anything, trust me he's not, but I just wanna keep you safe."

"I know Mom." Mya said with a smile and then Kurenai came closer to her and gave her a hug and Mya hugged her back.

"Ok, I won't keep you from him any longer, but I'll come in to check on you guys every now and then." Kurenai said. 

"We're not the couple you should be checking up on." Mya said raising both her eyebrows.

"I know." Kurenai said with a laugh and then left to go to her room.

Mya walked back into the lounge and asked, "What'd I miss?"

"Oh, Naruto kissed Kei." Kiba replied.

"I'm so damn sure." Mya said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"No seriously, he did." Kiba responded.

"Just shut up Kiba!" Kei replied. She didn't like it when people talked about her with another guy besides Sasuke.

"Don't listen to him, Kei. He's just jealous now, because he's the only one who isn't dating someone. Don't worry, Kiba, we'll find you a girlfriend sooner or later." Mya said.

"Whatever." Kiba grunted.

"Hey! You were playing the jealous card against me, now I'm gonna play it against you!" Mya said playfully.

"So, what did you guys talk about while you were outside?" Kei asked.

"Just stuff, I guess." Mya said while leaning against the back of the couch.

"What do you mean 'you guess'?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. What we talked about was for me and Naruto to know and you guys to never find out." Mya replied with a smirk.

"I'll find out." Kei replied flatly.

"Well, duh! I'll probably tell you, or you'll just read my mind…like you _always_ do." Mya said with a laugh.

Naruto then walked over and stood beside Mya and asked, "What, does she always find out about everything that happens to you?"

"Yea she does, but I don't mind. She's my sister, she deserves to know." Mya said looking at Naruto.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked.

"Why? Are you tired of my sister already?" Kei asked with a smirk.

"No! I just don't wanna keep you two up too late." Naruto replied.

"You don't have to be concerned about us sleeping, tonight's Friday so we're staying up as late as we can." Mya said.

What's the longest you guys have ever stayed up?" Kiba asked curiously.

"Two days." Kei replied.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked while looking at Mya and she just nodded her head.

"Did you _have_ to stay up for three days or was it just for fun?" Sasuke asked.

"Kinda for fun, but then it turned into a contest." Mya responded, "A contest on who could stay up longer."

"Who won?" Naruto asked.

"Kei won, she fell asleep about ten minutes after I did. But I have to admit that it was fun." Mya said with a smile.

"Interesting." Naruto mumbled.

"I'm bored…" Mya said.

"Well…why don't you go—" Kei started and was interrupted by Mya.

"Don't even finish that sentence!" Mya snapped, then she stood up straight and asked, "Does anyone want a soda?"

"At ten thirty at night…?" Kiba asked.

"Sure, I always drink Vault around this time on the weekends, because it keeps me up for a couple more hours." Mya said with a smile.

"I'll take one, sis." Kei replied.

"Sasuke?" Mya asked.

"No thanks." Sasuke replied flatly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you two share your drinks." Mya said as she rolled her eyes.

"Kiba?" Mya asked.

"Sure, I'll take one as well." Kiba replied and then Mya looked up at Naruto.

"I guess I'll have one too." Naruto said and Mya started toward the kitchen.

Mya didn't realize it before, but Naruto was following her.

Mya turned around, raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Something bothering you?"

"No, I just want to help you." Naruto replied with confusion in his voice.

"Oh sorry. Plus I'm not use to having a boyfriend…" Mya replied turning around and heading for the refrigerator. 

"So, you never got use to dating Koga?" Naruto asked as he watched Mya reach into the refrigerator.

"Nope, plus I really only dated him for like…a week I think. I didn't like him anyway, so I kept thinking to myself that the 'relationship' would be over soon." Mya said as she pulled out four Vaults and shut the fridge door with her foot.

Naruto walked over to her and took two Vaults from her and said with a smile, "I said I came in here to help, now let me help."

"So how late are you gonna stay up tonight?" Naruto asked as the two of them walked back out into the lounge.

"I don't know, I guess until the Vault wears off." Mya said shrugging.

When they got back into the lounge, Mya handed one can to Kiba and the other to Kei and Naruto handed one to Mya.

"Thank you." Mya said, smiling at Naruto.

"Why don't you guys come sit down?" Kiba asked.

"I don't think all of us could fit…" Naruto replied.

"Sure we could." Mya said with a laugh and she grabbed Naruto's wristed and pulled him around to the front of the couch.

"Kiba scoot over towards Kei and Sasuke." Mya said to Kiba. Kiba did as he was told and then Mya told Naruto, "Go ahead and sit."

"But where will you sit?" Naruto asked before he sat down.

"On your lap, like I'm sitting on Sasuke's." Kei said before she took a drink of Vault.

Naruto looked up at Mya with questioning eyes and Mya said, "She's kidding, I'm sitting on the arm of the couch." 

"Oh ok." Naruto said as he sat down and then Mya sat on the arm of the couch.

"What the hell is this anyway?" Mya asked referring to the show that was on the TV.

"Don't know, I just turned to it and I thought it would be interesting…but it doesn't seem all that interesting." Kiba replied before changing the channel.

"Stop here." Mya said calmly.

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"Some movie is supposed to be on tonight." Mya replied.

"Really, what movie?" Naruto asked.

"I can't remember." Mya responded and took a drink of Vault. 

**One hour later…**

"Boys!" Kurenai called from the kitchen.

"Huh?" The boys replied.

Kurenai walked into the lounge and said, "Since the movie just finished and it is eleven thirty…I think you should go back to your dorms."

"Ok." The three boys replied.

Kiba got up and headed to the door, but stopped to wait for Naruto. Sasuke gave Kei a peck on the lips and stopped at the door to wait for Naruto as well. 

"I guess we'll come over tomorrow." Naruto said to Mya.

"Ok, sounds good to me." Mya said with a smile. 

Naruto leaned down slightly, kissed Mya on her forehead and said, "Bye."

"Bye." Mya said as she watched the three boys walk out of the door.

When the boys were finally out the door and the door was shut and locked, Kei said as she set up Tokyo Xtreme Racing 3 in the Playstation 2, "Ok, now it's time to play and plan."

"Damn straight." Mya said with a laugh as she picked up one controller and sat on the couch.

A couple seconds later, Kei came over and sat down right next to Mya with a controller in her hands.


	25. Mayhem

**HLA Gangs**

_Chapter: **Mayhem **_

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

Then a day later, on Sunday, the three boys came over to hang out with Kei and Mya, like they did yesterday. When they got to the lounge they met Kurenai.

"They're still in bed. They stayed up till two o'clock this morning, go ahead and go wake their asses up. I was gonna go get them up anyways." Kurenai informed the boys, "Oh and here, take my master key. That way you can just go right on in. I don't think Tenten or Sakura are in there right now"

Sasuke took the key from Kurenai and said, "Thank you, we'll bring this back in a minute."

The three boys walked to dorm thirteen and Sasuke unlocked the door, and when they walked in they found a sleeping Mya and a sleeping Kei.

Sasuke climbed up to Kei's bed and Naruto climbed up to Mya's. Naruto didn't wake Mya right away; he watched how Sasuke woke Kei up.

"Kei…Kei…" Sasuke whispered and brushed the back his hand across Kei's cheek.

Kei finally blinked her eyes open and said, "Morning Sasuke."

"You mean 'Good afternoon' it's twelve thirty." Sasuke replied.

"Oh." Kei said as she sat up and then she looked at Naruto and said, "Go ahead and wake her up."

"Ok." Naruto said and then he looked down at Mya and said soothingly, "Mya, hey Mya it's already twelve."

Mya's eyelids fluttered open, she smiled up at Naruto and said, "Good afternoon, you guys haven't been waiting long, have you?"

"Not too long, we just got here and Kurenai told us to wake you girls up." Naruto replied with a smile.

Mya sat up straight and then looked at her sister, who was giving her a dirty look, but Mya blew it off.

"Ok you two get dressed." Kurenai said as she walked in, "I don't know how you kids can sleep in so late."

"Here, Kurenai." Sasuke said as he threw the master key to her.

"Thank you." Kurenai said as she caught the key.

Mya then climbed down from her bed and started searching through her dresser.

"Kei…have you see my orange tank top?" Mya asked.

"No, I'm not the keeper of your damn clothes!" Kei snapped.

"Well, I thought I saw you folding it the other day!" Mya snapped back.

"Geez, you two aren't morning people, are you?" Kiba asked with a laugh.

"It's not that. Mya's just being a bitch!" Kei said severely.

"Well maybe I'm a bitch, because you're a slut!" Mya said with narrowed eyes.

"Ok you two stop it!" Kurenai said sternly.

"Whatever!" Kei and Mya replied.

"Now, can you three keep these two feuding sisters under control?" Kurenai asked the boys and they all nodded their heads.

Kurenai walked out of the girls' dorm and shut the door behind her. Mya walked over to Kei's dresser and started searching for her orange tank top.

"AHA!" Mya said and everyone noticed she had found her orange tank top and then Mya turned to look at Kei and said, "See! I told you that you knew where it was!"

"Oh just go get dressed you whiner!" Kei said rolling her eyes.

"Fine!" Mya said as she grabbed a pair of tight jeans out of her dresser and walked into the bathroom.

After a couple minutes, Mya walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and her hair was brushed and in a low ponytail. Kei then started walking towards the bathroom and when they were walking past each other Kei bumped Mya and Mya narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"Come on Naruto, the atmosphere in her sucks!" Mya said sternly as she walked over to Naruto.

Naruto grabbed her hand and said, "Ok, calm down." Then Naruto looked over at Sasuke with questioning eyes and Sasuke just shrugged. And Naruto, Mya, and Kiba walked into the lounge, there they found Kurenai, who was about to walk back to dorm thirteen.

"What was all the racket about?" Kurenai asked with her hands on her hips.

"Oh Kei's just being stupid again." Mya replied furrowing her brows.

"Oh shoot! I forgot my cell, I'll be right back." Mya said to Naruto and then she walked away.

Then a couple minutes later Naruto, Kiba, and Kurenai heard barking and yapping from down the hall. The three of them went to check it out and they found Mya and Kei growling at each other.

"What the heck!" Kiba yelped, "Since when did girls start to growl and bark like dogs?!"

Then Naruto heard the Kyuubi inside him laughing.

"_What are you laughing about Kyuubi?"_ Naruto asked the fox.

"**Nothing at all Kit, you'll find out soon enough. I'm sure those two kits will tell you very soon."** The fox replied laughing.

Then the sound of snapping brought Naruto back out of his thoughts and then he realized that the two girls started snapping their teeth at each other.

"Ok you two, stop it!" Kurenai said sternly, "You guys are fifteen, by now you should know how to deal with a problem."

Mya and Kei turned away from each other; Kei went to Sasuke and Mya went to Naruto and Kiba.

"Ok fine, if the two of you don't want to work it out right now, then stay away from each other, that's a good idea, don't you agree?" Kurenai informed.

"Then Mya, stay out of the room!" Kei said angrily.

"Fine, then you stay out of the lounge!" Mya snapped.

Kei and Sasuke went back to dorm thirteen and Naruto, Mya, and Kiba all sat on the couch to watch TV.

A couple hours later, Kei and Sasuke walked into the lounge and the tension was back. Mya turned her head, scowled, and barked multiple times at Kei, who just growled in response.

That's how the rest of the day was in the girls' lounge and dorm number thirteen.

**The next day (Monday)…**

The whole day was growling, yapping, and barking, even during class, but finally seventh period came. The groups of teens had been split up into two groups; Mya's group, which consisted of Naruto, herself, and Kiba; Kei's group consisted of Sasuke and herself. They all took their seats in the bleachers; Sasuke, then Kei, Kiba separating the groups, Naruto, and then Mya.

Finally Kurenai appeared in front of her class and she said, "Ok, the two who will be fighting today will be…" Kurenai looked at her clipboard and then she whispered, "Oh no…"

At last Kurenai gulped and said slowly, "Our two fighters will be…Kei and…Mya"

"Oh shit!" was what came out of all three boys' mouths.

Mya then looked at Kei, who looked at her and they both glared at each other, and then they barked at each other. They both got up and walked down to the fighting mat.

Kurenai walked up to them as they stood face to face and said, "Just don't kill each other."

Kurenai then walked off the mat and yelled, "Fight!"

Instantly both girls jumped as far back as they could, to the very ends of the mat, if they went off the mat then they would be disqualified.

Mya then formed her chakra whip with the fox's chakra and Kei formed chakra around her hands and her chakra took the shape on fox paws with the claws exposed.

Suddenly, Kei jumped into the air, pinned Mya on the mat and said, "You're so weak sister, maybe you should train more often." That pissed Mya, so she made a quick movement with her wrist and her whip hit Kei right in the back and Kei barked at Mya.

Mya then pushed her sister off of her and cracked her whip next to Kei, who ran towards Mya and scratched Mya's stomach with her chakra claws.

"Arrgh!" Mya said, since Kei was using chakra, it hurt worse than normal claws. Mya then used her whip to pull her sister, by the waist closer to her, when Kei was within arm's reach; Mya punched her in the stomach. Kei landed about two feet away from Mya, who walked over to her sister, picked her up by the collar of her shirt and said, "I'll show you I'm not weak!" and shoved her sister to the ground.

Suddenly, Kei was standing right in front of Mya, Kei reached up and grabbed Mya by her neck and lifted her off the ground and threw her across the mat. When Mya began to get up, she rubbed her neck, which was now bruised from the strength her sister used.

Then Mya heard an odd noise come from the audience, and when she looked up into the crowd she saw Naruto with a worried look on his face, and he was whimpering. Mya turned her head back to look at her sister and Kei realized that Mya was starting to regret fighting, because, to Kei, it looked like Mya was about to cry.

Mya slowly got up and ran towards Kei at full speed, Mya was just a blur to the crowd, the next thing everyone knew was that Kei was screaming, "Let me go **now**, Mya!" Mya had wounded her whip around Kei and now Kei was sitting on the ground struggling to break free.

"Sorry sis, this is a fight, it's not I can willingly let you win." Mya replied snidely.

Kei just growled at her, Mya walked closer to Kei and said, "You're gonna lose this one." and when Mya wasn't paying attention, Kei got one of her hands free and scratched Mya across her stomach again. Mya unwound her whip and use it to slap Kei across the face.

"You little bitch!" Kei yelled.

"Call me whatever the hell you want, I don't give a damn!" Mya yelled back.

Kei got up, did a few hand signs, pinned Mya on the ground again, and pressed her hand to Mya's stomach. Mya began to scream in pain.

"Wha-wha-what are you d-doing to me?!" Mya said through the pain.

"Twisting you insides…hurts doesn't it?" Kei said with a smirk.

"It's ju-just a tickle re-really." Mya replied.

"Yeah ri—" Kei started to say, but Mya had finally kicked Kei off.

Mya got up holding her stomach just as Kei was getting up. They both did a few hand signs and their hands started to glow a sea blue color. Then they both ran towards the other, when they were close enough they grabbed each other's shoulders. Unexpectedly, both girls fell unconscious.

"Ok, this fight is over! Outcome…a draw." Kurenai yelled. Then Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba came running down from the bleachers, Sasuke picked Kei's head up and put it in his lap, but Naruto just let Mya lay there.

Finally after about ten minutes the two girls became conscious again and Kurenai said, "That was some fight…"

Mya quickly got up and asked, "Can we go now?"

"No, hon, he bell hasn't rung ye—" Kurenai said, but was interrupted by the dismissal bell.

"Never mind…." Kurenai said to Mya, and then turned to face her class, "I'll see you all her tomorrow."

"Mya, wait up." Naruto called and Mya stopped, but when Naruto was right beside her she began to walk again.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"I just don't want to be in the presence of my _evil_ sister." Mya said looking straight ahead.

"She was leaving anyways. Sasuke said they'd be at your dorm." Kiba informed and Mya stopped instantly.

Mya turned to look at Naruto and asked, "Can I go to your dorm?"

"Of course, I'm sure the other guys wouldn't mind." Naruto answered with a smile.

"Thank you." Mya said with a smile as she grabbed Naruto's hand.

When they three teens finally got to boys' dorm room number seven, Naruto knocked on the door and Mya raised an eyebrow.

The door finally opened and Shikamaru asked, "Don't you have your key?"

"Yea, but I wanted to make sure you both were dressed fully." Naruto informed, pointing at Mya with his eyes.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were coming, Mya. It's nice to see you back here." Shikamaru said with a smile and Mya smiled back.

They all walked into the room and Lee said, "Hey guys. Oh! Mya, I didn't know you were coming. How's it been going?"

"Fine…I guess, Kei and I are in a fight." Mya replied, standing a little nervously next to Naruto.

"Yea, we heard, Naruto and Kiba told us. What are you guys fighting about anyways?" Lee asked, sitting on his bed.

"I don't really know, she's just being stupid…nothing new really." Mya said with a wave of her free hand.

"C'mon." Naruto said tugging lightly on Mya's hand. Mya followed willingly and he led her to a chair at the desk in their room.

Naruto pulled the chair out from under the desk and gestured Mya to have a seat, Mya did as she was told and sat down lightly and said, "Thanks."

"No problem." Naruto said with a smile.

"Aww isn't that cute." Lee said sarcastically.

"Funny, Lee." Kiba said as he climbed up to his bed.

"Are you ok, Mya?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yea I'm fine." Mya replied.

"What happened to you? You look all beat up." Lee asked.

"Combat class, Kei and I had to fight today." Mya said looking down at her lap.

"Oh, who won?" Lee asked curiously.

"Neither of us won. We both used a knock out jutsu, and we both fell unconscious at the same time." Mya replied looking at Lee.

"Hmm, well I guess it's better than losing." Lee replied with an enthusiastic smile.

"Are you hungry? You never eat lunch, so I'm just wondering." Naruto asked looking at Mya.

"No, but thank you." Mya replied with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked, worry in his eyes.

"Yea, I'll eat dinner when I get back to my dorm." Mya said trying to reassure Naruto.

"You mean you're not spending the night?" Kiba asked with fake innocence.

"Very funny Kiba, no I'm not planning on spending the night." Mya replied.

Then Mya looked up at Naruto and said, "I'm sorry it's ju—"

Naruto interrupted by saying, "It's ok, I understand."

"No, Naruto, it's not like that." Mya said standing up.

"No, I get it. I'm not thinking what you think I'm thinking." Naruto said trying to reassure Mya.

Mya sighed, sat back down, and closed her eyes. Then Mya felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Naruto smiling down at her.

"Don't worry about it, really." Naruto said reassuringly.

"Ok." Mya replied.

"Wow, for once I feel like I'm missing something." Lee said lying down on his bed.

"You'd be surprised." Mya said rolling her eyes.

"You don't have to know something to see what's going on." Shikamaru informed.

"What do you mean?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean? I know what Mya's referring to, but can you see what she's referring to?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, I actually I can, in a way." Shikamaru explained.

Then he looked at Mya and said, "Can I tell them?"

"Sure, why not." Mya replied.

"She's referring to being raped." Shikamaru replied flatly.

"Whoa! Dead on, man…dead on." Kiba replied.

"Is he really right, Mya?" Lee asked sitting up.

"Sadly, yes. But I'm not saying Naruto would do that, not at all! I'm just, I don't know, I'm just paranoid." Mya replied a little frustrated.

"Have you ever…?" Lee asked cautiously.

"I hate to say it, but yes, twice actually." Mya said feeling a little regretful.

"Anyone we know?" Lee asked.

"I don't think so, they both lived in Suna. I don't know if they still live there." Mya said looking at the floor.

"Hey, isn't Suna where Gaara's from?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, he lives in Suna, along with his brother Kankuro and his sister Temari." Shikamaru informed.

"Oh, that reminds me. I found out that one of the girls who bunked with Ino and Hinata left and I also found out that Temari is gonna come to HLA, so she's gonna be bunking with Ino and Hinata." Mya said.

"Really?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea and why do I get the feeling that you like her?" Mya replied.

"You get that feeling, because he does." Kiba replied with a laugh.

"Is he right?" Mya asked Shikamaru.

A slight blush appeared across Shikamaru's face as he said, "Kinda."

"That's sweet. Wanna be set up with her?" Mya responded.

"You can really do that?" Shikamaru asked in surprise.

"I can do anything I wanna do. It may take some work, but I think I can make it happened." Mya told him.

"Sure, try to set us up." Shikamaru replied with a grin.

"I'll do what I can." Mya answered.

Just then there were a couple knocks on the door and Lee got up to open the door. Iruka stepped in and said, "Good afternoon boys, I just wanted to inform you that I will be your new dorm advisor. Your old dorm advisor had to quit for personal reasons. Oh! Mya, I'm sorry I didn't know you were here."

Mya laughed and said, "It's ok Iruka, how are you?"

"Good, thank you for asking. What happened to you?" Iruka replied.

"Fight with my sister in combat class. It ended in a tie." Mya answered.

"I see, I see. But I'll be going now. I just wanted to inform you guys." Iruka said before he walked out the door.

"Wow, Iruka…our new dorm advisor." Naruto said.

"You guys are lucky." Mya said with a smile.

A couple minutes later Naruto asked Mya, "Do you wanna go for a walk?"

Mya looked up at Naruto, got up out of the chair and said, "Sure."

"I'll see you guys later." Naruto said.

"Yea, me too." Mya replied while walking out the door.

"So where are we walking to?" Mya asked as they walked out of the boys' dorm building.

"I don't know, just thought we should do something before we die of boredom." Naruto said with a smile.

Mya took hold of Naruto's hand and said, "Oh, I get…I didn't hurt you feelings while back there did I?"

"No, how do you think you would've hurt my feelings?" Naruto asked as he played with Mya's fingers.

"I thought I did when I said that I wasn't planning on staying the night…that's why I kept stumbling over my words, I was worried you'd get upset or something." Mya said watching her feet.

"Mya…you don't have to worry about that, I understood what you meant."

"No, it's not that. I thought you would get offended that I made it sound like I didn't trust you or that I made it sound like you would even think about…doing _that_ to me." Mya said, worry audible in her voice.

Naruto sighed and said, "Mya, I know what happened to you in the past, I may not like what happened, but I can understand why you're very protective or doubtful."

"Yes, I'm _very _doubtful, but there's one thing I have absolutely no doubt about." Mya replied looking at Naruto.

"What is that?"

"Dating you…I know that sounds a little bizarre, considering we've only been dating for three days, but I'm just telling you how I feel."

"To me…it doesn't sound bizarre. Because that's one thing I'm not doubtful of either."

"I figured you say something like that." Mya said with a smile.

"You said that you're very doubtful…what are you doubtful of?"

"Well, I know this probably sounds crazy and it's too far away to even be thinking about it, but I'm pretty unsure about having kids."

"Why?"

"Well…you may not being able to experience it, but there's physical pain involved, plus…look at how badly I turned out. With me as their mother…they'd turn out terribly. They'd be as bad as I am, my luck they would go out on killing sprees or something like that."

"Don't say that."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"You're kids will turn out fine, because you're not as bad as you say you are. I don't see anything bad about you, so I don't see how your kids would turn out terrible." Naruto explained looking ahead.

"You're exaggerating." Mya said flatly.

"I'm not. To me…you're perfect." Naruto said looking at Mya.

"I may _seem_ perfect to you, but I'm as far from perfect as I can get." Mya said with a sigh.

"You say that and it means nothing to me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is…I don't care who you were in the past, all I care about is who you are now."

"Hmmm…well now I'll have something to think about tonight when I'm lying awake in bed."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I don't know what it is, but I just can't get to sleep without thinking about something that I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?"

"How you don't care about who I was before."

"Mya, we all deserve second chances and that's what I'm giving you, a second chance."

"Thanks."

"My pleasure." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Why is that you're so forgiving?"

"I don't know exactly, I guess it's because I've always wanted to be forgiven for something I didn't do…I wanted to be forgiven for what the nine tailed fox did fifteen years ago."

"Now I see why you said 'something I didn't do' I was wondering about that."

"Isn't that what you want, to stop being looked at like you're a monster or a demon?"

"I guess, I always just blew off the looks, like no one was accusing me of something,"

"Wasn't there ever a time when you couldn't ignore the looks?"

"Yes there was, and those were the times I would burst into tears, Kei would take me into a nearby alley and try to calm me down."

"That was before all that crap happened, am I right?"

"Yes, like I said before, I haven't cried since what happened between Hitori and me. I regret almost everything in my past. Occasionally I wish I could turn back time and redo everything."

"I sometimes wish that too, but then that would change my future and I really like where I am now." Naruto said smiling at Mya.

"I like where I am too, but…you don't know how hard it is on a girl. To go through the emotional pain, not to mention the physical pain, of what happened between me and those two jerks. It feels as if they took everything away from me."

"They didn't take _everything_ away from you, look at it this way, they didn't take you sister, your smarts…your life."

"I use to wish they would've taken my life…"

"Why do you say things like that?"

"I didn't get to finish, I was gonna say that back then I wished they would've taken my life, but now I regret ever wishing that. I hate myself for thinking something so stupid like that."

Naruto sighed and said, "Not trying to change the subject or anything, but was there ever a time when you physically hurt yourself?"

"…Yes…why?" Mya replied slowly.

"Kei told me on Saturday, and it's been bugging me ever since. What did you do to yourself?"

"Well, both Kei and I use to cut ourselves and do stupid things to get ourselves hurt, there were times that we did even stupider things…trying to kill ourselves. We absolutely hated out lives, we just wanted to die back then."

"I know what you mean…about wanting to die, I use to feel that way. I stopped feeling that way when I made some really good friends, who pulled me out of that…depression."

"That's what I've got now…"

"You're the one who pulled me out of that depression the most." Naruto said kissing the top of Mya's head.

"Oh, so now you're saying I'm you're permanent 'Happy Pill'?" Mya asked with a laugh.

"Oh yes, let me tell ya." Naruto said laughing.

Mya sighed and said, "Naruto…?"

"What is it?"

"Is there anything you don't like about me, like something you wanna change?"

Naruto eyes widened, he stopped walking and turn to face Mya and said, "No of course not! I like everything about you. I don't want you to change anything!"

"Ok, ok, I understand. I was just wondering." Mya said as she and Naruto started walking again.

By now the two teens had walked around to the main school building and were near the front office. Then the two teens saw Tsunade walking out of the front office.

"Hey Tsunade!" Naruto greeted happily.

"Good afternoon Naruto, Mya." Tsunade greeted.

"How've you been?" Mya asked politely.

"Good. I didn't know you two were going out…" Tsunade replied.

"We weren't, until late Friday night." Naruto replied smiling contently.

"I'm happy for you, really I am." Tsunade congratulated.

"Thanks." Mya and Naruto responded.

"No offense, Mya, but you look…dreadful. What happened?" Tsunade asked.

"Fight in combat class between Kei and me. It ended in a draw." Mya replied.

"Oh. I'm sorry but I've got to go. I'll most likely see you two tomorrow. Goodbye." Tsunade said as she walked off. Mya and Naruto started to walk again.

"So, something's been kinda bugging me…" Mya said.

"What is it that's bugging you?"

"You don't have any feelings for Ami…do you?"

"No! Of course not, I loathe her!"

"Ok, I'm just making sure." Mya said with a smile.

"C'mon, we should get back to the girls' dorm, I bet Kurenai's worried about you."

"Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't say anything." Mya said with a laugh.

The two of them walked back to the girls' dorm in silence. When they walked into the lounge they met up with Kurenai.

"Sooo…where have you two been?" Kurenai asked slyly.

"Just for a walk…well, first we went to Naruto's dorm. All we did there was talk to the guys and then we went for a walk." Mya explained.

"Did you guys have fun?" Kurenai asked and the two teens nodded their heads.

"That's good." Kurenai replied with a smile.

"We're gonna go watch TV for a bit." Naruto said.

"Oh so now you're making the decisions." Kurenai replied cunningly.

"It's fifty-fifty." Mya replied with a laugh as they walked to the couch.

"Oh! Hey Mya…Naruto." Tenten said as she walked into the lounge.

"Hey Tenten!" Mya said with a smile.

"So, how are you and your boyfriend doing?" Tenten asked with a devious smile.

"You just love saying 'boyfriend' don't you?" Mya asked with a laugh.

"Yes. Would it be ok if I watched TV with you guys?" Tenten asked.

"Of course!" Mya said with a smile.

"Shouldn't you ask Naruto?" Tenten replied before she sat down beside Mya.

Mya looked at Naruto and he said, "I don't mind at all, Tenten. Whatever makes Mya happy."

And that's how most of the day went, up until right before Mya and Kei went to bed, the two of them started barking at each other again.


	26. How Did All This Happen?

**HLA Gangs**

_Chapter: **How Did All This Happen?**_

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

The next day, the group of teens went through their classes like they usually do, with a few growls and barks back and forth between Kei and Mya, but finally the day ended.

"Hey, why don't we all go to the boys' dorm today?" Kiba suggested.

"Sweet!" Mya replied.

And they all headed to the boy's dorm, once there they headed to the lounge. In the lounge Iruka, Shikamaru, and Lee were watching TV from the couch.

"Well, I've got some work I need to get done. I'll be seeing you all another time." Iruka said before he left.

"I've got some studying to do. Don't you too, Lee?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yea, wanna help each other study?" Lee replied.

"Sure." Shikamaru said as he and Lee left to go to their dorm.

Mya, Naruto and Kiba all sat down on the couch and Sasuke sat in a recliner with Kei on his lap.

"I've gotta go get something from our room, I'll be right back." Kiba said as he walked off.

"Do any of you want a soda?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, thank you." Mya replied with a smile.

"Sasuke…Kei?" Naruto asked.

"Ok, I'll come get it." Sasuke replied and then the two boys walked into the kitchen.

After a couple minutes in the kitchen, the two boys heard a loud crash as if glass was being broken. The two boys ran out to the lounge; they found the glass coffee table smashed into a 

million little pieces, Mya and Kei wrestling on the ground, and Kiba watching the two girls with a surprised look on his face.

Mya got up off the ground, grabbed Kei by the collar of her shirt and shoved her onto the couch, which fell over backwards and Kei tumbled a foot away from the couch. Kei jumped to her feet and tackled Mya; they rolled around and knocked over a small table, which sent a lamp crashing to the floor. And during the whole thing they were barking and growling at each other.

Suddenly they all heard someone yell, "OK! That is **enough**!" Everyone looked up to see who spoke and it was Kakashi. He walked over to the two girls, picked Mya up by the back of her shirt to get her off Kei, and kept a hold of her shirt to keep her in place.

"Naruto, take you girlfriend." Kakashi commanded as he held Mya out towards Naruto, who came over and grabbed her hand and towed her away from Kei.

"Ok, Sasuke, come get your girlfriend off the ground." Kakashi said as he looked at Sasuke, who walked over and helped Kei up and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist

"Now, would you two girls care to explain why you've been fighting and bickering for the past _three days_?" Kakashi asked, the girls didn't say anything; they looked at each other and burst out laughing, after a few seconds both girls were on the floor laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" Kakashi asked.

After the two girls composed themselves, they stood up and they both said, "This was all a fake feud…for the whole three days."

"What?!" everyone replied.

Mya walked over to Kei and they stood side by side and Mya said, "We were bored and wanted a little drama around here…"

"So, Saturday morning around two a.m. while playing video games, Mya and I decided that it would be fun to have a fake fight for three days." Kei explained.

"I'm leaving to go do work." Kakashi said with a sigh of frustration and relief.

"Go do work…or read that book of yours?" Kei and Mya asked, but Kakashi just sighed again and walked away.

"So you're telling us that this," Kiba looked around the room at the mess, "was all a set up, you guys were never really mad at each other?"

"Exactly, that's what we've been saying for the past three minutes." Mya replied.

"And the growling and barking, what was that? And why was Kyuubi laughing?" Naruto asked.

"We were speaking in the ancient fox language that all the fox demons use to use and the two nine tailed fox demons still use it today. He was laughing about what we were really saying" Kei explained.

"We were really saying stuff like, 'Wow, this is really fun,' or 'I can't wait till Tuesday' or 'Here comes the grand finale,' stuff like that, we were never growling or barking because we were mad at each other." Mya clarified.

Kei and Mya then stood there for a few minutes watching all three boys, who were astounded at what they had just learned.

Finally Naruto shrugged and said, "Well, I'm just glad that this wasn't a real fight."

"…Tell Iruka, since he's the dorm advisor, that we'll clean this up and pay for anything we broke." Mya said looking a little distressed.

"What do you mean by '_we_'?!" Kei replied.

"I mean, _we_ were 'fighting' and _we_ made this mess. So _we_ will pay for it. I'm not taking all the blame for this and you know I won't let you make it seem like it's entirely fault." Mya explained.

"Ok, ok, calm down. I was only kidding." Kei replied with a smirk.

Mya pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger and said, "Man! You really like to get me worked up don't you?"

Kei just nodded and walked over to stand by Sasuke. Mya dropped her hands to her sides and looked out one of the windows.

"Is something bugging you, Mya?" Kiba asked.

"Mya…?" Kiba said.

"Mya." Naruto said and that caught her attention. Mya turned her head towards them and said in a confused tone, "Huh?"

"Is something bugging you?" Kiba asked again.

"Not really…just thinking." Mya replied staring into space.

Naruto walked over to Mya, grabbed her hand and said, "C'mon…let's go for a walk."

As Naruto and Mya walked out the door they heard Kiba ask, "Why is he taking her for a walk and what's bothering her?"

After the two teens had been walking for awhile Naruto finally asked, "What's wrong?"

Mya sighed and said, "Kei's mind…"

"What?"

"I've been reading her mind, most of the time not purposely, but she's been thinking about some stuff that has been getting on my nerves."

"You wouldn't mind me asking…would you?"

"She keeps thinking about why…we haven't…kissed yet and it's just getting on my last nerve."

"Why is it getting on your nerves? Aren't you use to it by now?"

Mya looked at Naruto with a confused look on her face and said dryly, "I've never been kissed before."

"But…you've had—" Naruto started but was interrupted by Mya.

"I know it sounds weird when I've had so many boyfriends, but none of them ever kissed me, plus…I probably wouldn't have let them…I don't know."

"Oh, now I see."

"Could we sit down?" Mya asked looking at a nearby tree.

Naruto glanced over at where Mya was looking and said, "Of course."

They both walked over to a tree with a trunk large enough for them both to sit side by side, once they got to the tree they sat down by each other.

"Do your feet hurt already?" Naruto asked as he played with Mya's hand.

"No, I just wanted to sit and talk with you, that's all."

Naruto continued to play with Mya's hand, while she listened to cars go by on the busy street behind the school.

Finally Mya said, "Now something's bugging you…what is it?"

"Nothing…just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Mya said as she moved her head so she could look at his face.

"Us…"

"What about us?" Mya asked as she leaned back against the tree.

"Why…why did you just tell me that you've never been kissed? Why do you trust me so much? I just don't understand…"

"I told you because…I trust you, more than I do myself." Mya said while looking away and when Naruto looked up he saw some emotion in Mya's eyes that he didn't recognize.

"What do you mean you trust me more than yourself?"

"I don't know, and that's what I wanna understand…I trust you with my life, which is very odd for me. We've only been dating for about four days and I already trust you this much, I just don't get it…" Mya said, still looking away from Naruto.

Mya finally looked back at Naruto to see his expression, and the look on his face was a look of confusion.

"See, even you don't understand it, so how the hell am I supposed to understand?" Mya replied.

After a couple minutes of silence, Mya laid her head on Naruto's shoulder and sighed. Naruto sighed and put his head on Mya's and said, "I don't know, but we'll make it through, I'm sure of it."

"Hope you're right…"

Naruto kissed the top of Mya's head and said, "You're smart, you'll figure something out."

"You're smart too. You'll help…won't you?"

"Absolutely."

The two sat there for a couple more minutes and finally Mya said, "It's gonna rain soon."

"How can you tell…are you a psychic too?"

"Well, yea at times, but I wasn't seeing the future. If you focus the fox's chakra into your nose you can smell the scent of moisture in the air, like it's gonna rain soon."

"I never focused the fox's chakra to specific place before, but now that I've focused it to my nose I can smell the scent of rain."

"I focus the fox's chakra to other places as well. Like my ears, my eyes, my nose, and that's basically it. Oh and, of course, I focus chakra to my hands and feet when I'm hitting or kicking something or someone." My explained and then it went silent.

"Naruto…?" Mya said after a couple seconds of silence.

"Huh?"

"I don't like to bring this up, but what was going through you head when I told you to stop dating Ami?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I want to know if you were close to hating me at all…"

"No, I could never hate you. I was just upset and confused about why you wanted to break up me and my first girlfriend."

Mya sighed and said, "That's a relief."

"You thought I hated you?"

"Well, sort of. Remember at the dance when Kei and I sang that song and we basically dedicated it to you and Ami…after we were done singing, we came down off the stage and you grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and lifted me of the ground. You seemed really upset with me the whole time you were dating her."

"Like I said, I was upset, and now I feel really bad about treating you like that…I'm sorry, I really am…"

Mya took her head off Naruto's shoulder to look at him and she said, "It's ok, I know you feel bad about it now."

"Why'd you look up with a worried look on your face?"

"Well…it sounded like you were about to cry. Don't ask why I thought that…"

"Nope, I have no need to cry when I'm around you." Naruto said in a soothing tone, Mya smiled, placed her head back on his shoulder, and Naruto began to play with her fingers again.

"So…I've gotta babysit this Friday…" Mya started.

"I was gonna ask you about this weekend…umm…"

Mya looked at Naruto and said, "What is it?"

"Do you wanna go to a movie this Saturday?"

"Sure. What movie?"

"What do you wanna see?"

"What about a scary movie?" Mya asked.

"That sounds good to me." Naruto replied with a laugh, "So anything new?"

"Oh, I've been writing some new songs, and so has Kei."

"Wanna name a few?"

"Kei wrote one called 'Missing' and another called '7 Years and 50 Days' and I wrote one called 'I Can't Stay Away' and one called 'Leave Me Alone' so we got some new stuff for the next dance." Mya explained while looking at Naruto. **(Missing by Evanescence, 7 Years and 50 Days by Groove Coverage, I Can't Stay Away and Leave Me Alone by The Veronicas)**

"Would you mind singing one of your new songs?" Naruto asked and Mya looked away quickly and Naruto grabbed her chin gently, pulled her face back to see her eyes, and he asked, "What'd you turn away for…never mind, I think I know now."

Naruto found out that Mya turned away from him to keep him from seeing the light blush that spread across her face.

"Oh Kami! My sister's blushing!" Kei yelled and the two teens looked up to see Sasuke, Kei, and Kiba walking toward them, once they were near, they sat down in front of the two.

"Why is that such a surprise?" Naruto asked, Mya's chin still between his fingers.

"Not many guys can get my sister to blush, so what'd you ask her...?" Kei asked with a smirk.

Mya pulled her chin out of Naruto's grasp and whipped her head around to look at her sister.

"Eww! Control your mind _please_!" Mya said in a disgusted tone.

"What'd you ask her?" Kei persisted.

"I asked her if she would sing one of her new songs, she said you each wrote two." Naruto explained.

"Oh, yea she's really not the type to sing alone…" Kei said sounding bored.

"C'mon, sing for us. Kei, I'm talking to you too." Kiba said excitedly.

Kei looked at Mya, who sighed and said, "If you're up for it, then I guess I'm up for it."

"Ok, but what song? One of mine or one of yours, because I kinda wanted to keep my two songs a secret till the next dance…" Kei replied.

"You pick between 'Leave Me Alone' and 'I Can't Stay Away,' so go ahead and pick." Mya responded.

"Umm…I choose…'I Can't Stay Away,' good with you?" Kei replied with a smirk.

"Of course, you choose the one that's the most embarrassing!" Mya said with a smile.

"Of course…" Kei replied with a smirk.

"What's so embarrassing about it?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll see." Kei said.

"So are you guys gonna sing or not?" Kiba asked.

"I guess…" Mya said as she shifted her position, so that she was sitting up straight against the tree.

"Ready?" Kei asked?

"Yea…oh and it might sound a little strange since there's no music with our singing, but you'll hear it with music at the next dance." Mya replied.

**Kei: **_This is wrong  
I should be gone  
Yet here we lay  
'Cause I can't stay away_

**Mya: **_Roses bloom  
In your dirty room  
I come to play  
'Cause I can't stay away  
No I can't stay away-ay_

_**Both: **__I'm conflicted  
I inhale now I'm addicted  
To this place  
To you babe  
I can't stay away  
Can't stay away  
_

_We get up, we go down  
Then we go one more round  
It's wrong, they say  
I can't stay a- I can't stay away  
No I can't stay a- I can't stay away_

**Mya:**_ I was numb  
For you I come  
Night and day  
And I can't stay away  
No I can't stay away_

**Both: **_I'm conflicted  
I inhale now I'm addicted  
To this place  
To you babe  
I can't stay away  
Can't stay away  
We get up, we go down  
Then we go one more round  
It's wrong, they say  
I can't stay a- I can't stay away  
No I can't stay a- I can't stay away_

**Kei: **_I wish I could  
Leave and never return  
_**Mya:**_ Baby, I know I should  
_**Both:**_ But for you I'd burn_

**Kei: **_Stay away  
'Cause I can't stay away-ay_

**Mya:**_ I'm conflicted  
_**Both:**_ I inhale now I'm addicted  
To this place  
To you babe  
I can't stay away  
Can't stay away  
We get up, we go down  
Then we go one more round  
_

_It's wrong, they say  
I can't stay a- I can't stay away  
No I can't stay a- I can't stay away_

**Kei:**_ I can't stay away  
_**Mya:**_ I can't stay away  
_**Kei:**_ I can't stay away  
_**Mya:**_ I can't stay away_

"So…what'd you guys think?" Mya asked a couple seconds after they stopped singing.

"It was great" Kiba said.

"I agree." Sasuke replied.

Everyone looked at Naruto and he said, "I loved it."

"Good, because she got her inspiration from you." Kei said and Mya turned away again.

Naruto grabbed Mya's chin, like he did he before, and pulled Mya's face back around so he could see it.

"Why do you turn away every time you blush…?" Naruto asked soothingly.

"Probably because she's not really use to blushing…" Kei replied with a smile.

Then Naruto started to pull Mya's face closer to his and her eyes widened.

'_Oh Kami! What the hell is he doing?!'_ Mya thought.

'_If he's gonna kiss her on the lips…I hope she doesn't slap him or anything like that…'_ Kei thought.

Mya's heart started pounding so hard that she thought it was going to burst out of her chest, she was beginning to worry that the others could hear it beating.

Suddenly, Naruto moved a little bit to his right and gave Mya a kiss on her left cheek.

Naruto pulled back and said, "Mya, breathe!"

Then Mya let out a quick breath that she didn't know she was holding in.

"Wow, Mya, I've never seen you so nervous…" Kei said slowly.

Then all of a sudden, everyone noticed that Mya was shaking uncontrollably. Naruto grabbed her by both shoulders and said, "Mya, Mya, what's wrong?"

Mya quickly got up and ran away. Naruto got up and turned toward where Mya had disappeared.

"No! Don't go after her!" Kei said loudly.

"Why not? What if I upset her?" Naruto said with worry in his voice.

"Don't worry about that, I read her mind and she wasn't upset about something you did…she's scared of something…What were you think as you were pulling her toward you and as you kissed her cheek?" Kei replied.

"Umm…I don't really know, I guess I was thinking about how much I care for her and how I don't want to lose her…" Naruto explained.

"Something you thought probably hit a soft spot for her. There are some things that she can't handle sometimes, so she thinks it's better to run away from them for a while, so she can sort out her thoughts. She never was very good at dating. Naruto…I was told by Mya not to tell you this, but I'm going to anyways, because I think you deserve to know…" Kei responded.

"What is it?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"Mya cares about you a lot more than you think…you might think that she's truly taking this relationship slow, but...this is going faster than any relationship that she's ever had. It's not your fault that it's going this fast, to you it may seem slow, but normally she doesn't let a guy kiss her cheek until they've been dating for at least a week and a half or so. But, Mya's letting you hold her hand…which is odd, and you just kissed her on the cheek when you've only been dating for about four days now and she didn't slap you before she ran away." Kei replied.

"Hmm…" Naruto said.

"Trust me. I wouldn't go after her for now, give her some time." Kei stated.


	27. Surprise! Surprise!

**HLA Gangs**

_Chapter: **Surprise! Surprise!**_

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver **With Mya… (In Mya's POV)**

I ran away from them. I didn't know why exactly, but I ran and I ran as fast as I could. I darted into the nearby forest. I stopped at a river and I nearly tumbled into it, but I caught myself on my hands and knees.

I stared at my reflection for about five minutes. Then, unexpectedly, my reflection was blurring and there were ripples in the water and I didn't understand why. I balanced myself on one hand and reached the other up to my face and I felt wetness on my face.

'_I can't believe it…I'm __**crying**__!'_ I thought to myself, _'…but why am I crying?'_

I couldn't understand why I was crying…all I could think about was _him_, Naruto, why couldn't I get him off my mind? I finally scooted away from the river, sat down, and wrapped my arms around my knees, which were now green from the damp grass. Then it began to rain.

'_I hope they don't come looking for me…'_ I thought to myself, _'I don't want them to see me crying.'_

Then I laid down, I didn't care that it was raining, I didn't care if I caught a cold or not, all I wanted was to be left alone. I hated myself for running away from Naruto like that, he probably thinks I hate him for just kissing my cheek…I hope he doesn't though.

The tears are still fall from my eyes, I can tell it's not rain, because the rain is not falling that fast, it's only a light sprinkle now. I feel my eyes drifting closed, but I didn't feel tired before, it must be because I haven't cried in a while. I finally fall asleep.

Later, I felt warmth all around me, but why? The last thing I remember is falling asleep somewhere in the forest. I open my eyes slowly, and I realize that I'm not laying down anymore, I think I'm in someone's arms. I move and someone's arms shift as I move. I look up and I see Naruto…he's been crying.

"Feeling better?" Naruto asked me.

I looked around, I was searching for the others and he must have known what…well who I was looking for and he said, "They didn't come with me, I told them not to. So, are you feeling better?"

"I guess…" I replied.

"I'm sorry…I've been going too fast for you, haven't I?" Naruto asked as he loosened his arms a little.

I looked up at him confused, "No, of course not. I was just…I don't know, I guess I'm just a worrier."

Naruto's arms were still around me, holding me together, and for some reason…I didn't want to move. I looked up at his face, and it appeared as if he was in deep thought. He looked down at me, released one of his hands from around me, and wiped away a stray tear.

"Damn." I whispered, but he heard me.

"What's wrong?"

"What's not wrong?" I asked and then I realized I was crying again.

The one thing I really didn't want to do…I did do; I wrapped my arms around him, latched my hands together behind his back and I cried against his chest, ruining his shirt with tears. I felt his arms tighten around me and I'm glad they did, he was holding me together again, he was keeping me from falling into a million little pieces; like the coffee table Kei and I broke earlier this afternoon.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I kept muttered into his chest.

Naruto never said a word, he just sat there holding me, rubbing my back, and gently placing his head on mine. I was crying my eyes out and I wanted to know why, I hated not knowing the reason.

Finally he said quietly, "You don't have to be sorry for anything, Mya."

"Yes—yes I—I do." I stuttered; I was hyperventilating as I cried.

"Shhh, no there's not, just calm down…" Naruto said. Then I felt wetness on my head, but it wasn't rain, Naruto was crying with me. I can't believe how cruel I'm being to him. Making him cry…I really hate myself now.

"Don't hate yourself...please." Naruto pleaded.

I stopped crying, opened my eyes, looked up at him, and replied, "I swear you just read my mind…"

"No, I just partially know how your mind works…just like mine does." Naruto explained as he looked off into space.

I hid my face in his chest again and the tears finally slowed; just as the rain had earlier. I took in a ragged breath and then let it out in a sigh.

"Feeling better now?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Yes, I'm sorry…"

"Mya, stop saying you're sorry, you have nothing to be sorry about."

"I'm apologizing for ruining your shirt…and for running away before."

"Don't be concerned about my shirt, but…why did you run away earlier? Kei said that she thought it might have been something you read in my mind."

"That was kind of it, but it was more of what I was thinking. You wouldn't believe what was going through my head as you pulled my face closer to yours."

"Try me."

At first I didn't understand his request, I was about to look up, but I didn't, I was scared to look at his face.

"I was thinking about everything that happened to me in the past, and I hate myself for thinking about that while you were trying to show me that you really care." I explained and then the tears began to roll down my cheeks as fast as they were before.

"Don't be concerned about what you were thinking. I can understand why you would think of your past, I would too…if I had a past like yours."

"Yea, but you would never do something like that to me. I know you wouldn't, so I shouldn't be worried about being careful with you." I said, tears still spilling from my eyes.

"Mya, I'd rather you be worried than you being totally passive about everything."

I mumbled something, but he didn't hear and he said, "Huh?"

So I repeated, "I don't deserve you."

"Mya…yes you do, you don't deserve to have a life full of pain from jerks who think they can do whatever and have whatever they want. It's me who doesn't deserve you. I didn't do anything to deserve you…"

I looked up at him, tears still streaming from my eyes, and I said, "Yes, you did everything to earn me."

"How?" He asked, not believing me.

"You're patient with me when I'm a bitch, you're very caring when I'm upset, you know how slow to take our relationship…and I feel bad about you going so slow, don't you feel deprived of anything?" I said and then I laid my head sideways on his chest.

"One: you are **not** and you **never** have been a bitch, and two: I feel deprived of nothing. As long as I'm with you, then I'm as happy as I've ever been."

"That's kinda hard to believe…you must not look at the whole picture, just a part of it."

"No, I look at the whole picture, and you know what I see?"

"A lost and suicidal teenage girl who needs **a lot** of counseling?"

"No, I see a beautiful, caring, and perfect girl who I am absolutely crazy about."

"You lie." I said, but I was smiling.

"I'm not. I could never lie to you."

I tried to lean back, but his arms were tight around me. He dropped his arms from around me; I leaned back, and stared at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, just admiring…" I said with a smile.

"Finally."

"Huh?"

"I finally saw you smile. I haven't had the chance to see you smile in so long."

"You saw me smile earlier today."

"Yes, but that was about hour and a half hours ago."

"Wait, what!? How long did you wait before you came after me?"

"Forty-five minutes, because it started raining, so I told your sister and the others to go back to your dorm and wait for us, and I told them that I would come find you."

"Oh, so we've been out here like this for forty-five minutes…"

"Why, do you wanna head back?"

"No, it feels better out here. I think I wanna move out here, there'd be no more problems, no more people to bug me…"

"Do I bug you?"

I gave him a playful glare, "Oh yea, you bug me the most." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes. Naruto then playfully pouted and I stared him in the eyes.

We were in that staring match for about a minute and then I let my eyes drift to the ground. Then I felt his hand under my chin again, and he gently forced me to look at him, and we stared at each other again.

"Maybe we should head back…" Naruto said as he let his hand drop from my chin to the ground.

"Can we wait a couple minutes?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "Ok, sure."

I dropped my head and stared at the ground…thinking about whether I should do what I really want to do or maybe I should save it for another day.

Finally, I decide that I should do it now…why put off what I could do today? I look up at Naruto and he smiles down at me.

I put my hands on his knees, perched myself up with my feet, and leaned closer to him. He looked confused and I bet I did too, or maybe I looked worried, because I was, I didn't know if really should do what I was about to do.

I leaned closer to him; I could feel his warm breath on my face. I leaned even closer and our lips crashed into each other; my mind went berserk! I had never been kissed on my lips before, and just earlier this afternoon I ran away from Naruto after he kissed me on my _cheek_, what am I going to do after this simple kiss on the _lips_…run away from this village?

Naruto put both of his hands on each side of my face and tenderly broke our kiss. My heart was beating a mile per second, which was a lot faster than when he kissed me before.

He kept my face in his hands and asked, "Why?"

"You ask me why and all I can say is because I wanted to, because I trust you enough to not take advantage of this moment, or any other moment like this."

"You come up with the strangest answers." Naruto said as he smiled and released my face.

"I'm not gonna apologize for kissing you, ya know." I said with a smirk.

"I never expected you to…" Naruto said, he sounded kind of confused.

"Just so you know I'm not apologizing…because I'm not sorry for doing that." I said with an even wider smile.

He laughed, stood up, and reached out his hand. I took his hand, he helped me up, and we walked back to our dorm.

When we finally arrived at the girls' dorm, it was about six at night and we were holding hands, we found Kei, Sasuke, and Kiba in the girls' lounge.

"You guys look…strange… and, Naruto, why is your shirt really wet only in the middle?" Kiba said as he looked from Naruto to me.

Kei ran over to me, grabbed my free hand and dragged me into the kitchen.

"Did you and Naruto do what I think you guys did?" Kei whispered quickly.

I read her mind and said with a smile, "Yes, we just shared our first kiss!"

"I'm very surprised, sis, very surprised." Kei said with a strange look on her face and I looked away from her.

"What's wrong…you're acting awfully strange…" Kei said, only a slight hint of worry in her voice.

"Nothing." I said, still looking away from her, but now I was smiling.

"Oh, I see, you're repeating the moment in your head." Kei said laughing, "You can be so weird sometimes!"

Kei slung her arm around my shoulders and dragged me back out to the lounge. When we finally got out into the lounge I was laughing almost uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Kiba asked as he and the other two boys looked up at me.

"I don't know, I didn't even say anything that I thought was remotely funny…maybe she's going insane…well more insane. Naruto, I think you broke my sister." Kei said with a straight face.

I finally stopped laughing and looked at all of them, one by one. I smiled and walked over to Naruto and placed my hand in his.

"I was just…yea, I was going more insane and no, Naruto didn't break me…I don't think he could. I'm already broken beyond fixing." I said with a laugh.

Then Kurenai walked in and stared at all of us for a moment.

"What are you thinking Kurenai?" Sasuke asked.

"Something about Mya's happiness…she's never seen Mya smile this much." Kei explained looking at her hand, which was in Sasuke's, and then she looked up, "She thought the same thing about me when I started dating Sasuke."

"I know, I know, I need to be admitted into a mental institution." I said as I rolled my eyes and walked out of the lounge, toward my dorm.

**(Back to normal POV, meaning no one's particular POV)**

"Was that really what you were thinking, Kurenai?" Naruto asked.

"Yes…but I never thought anything about the mental institution. That must have been her own assumption…May I ask why she's so happy?" Kurenai replied.

"…We, well, Mya kinda kissed me when we were in the forest…" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Oh." Kurenai replied, her eyes growing a bit wider.

"Are you surprised or upset?" Kiba asked, turning around on the couch so he could look at Kurenai.

"I'm surprised…surprised that Mya opened up this fast. She's told me everything about her past and I mean _everything_, and when I heard about all of it…I cried. I never would have thought that Mya would've opened up this fast and this much…Naruto…" Kurenai replied.

"Yes?" Naruto responded.

"Mya's opening up to you faster than usual for a reason I don't know, but I swear if you ever hurt her to the point that she goes back to the way she was before she came here…I will hunt you down like you're a damn dog!" Kurenai warned.

"Hey!" Kiba yelped.

Naruto gulped and said, "Trust me, Kurenai, I would never hurt Mya…and plus I don't want anyone hunting me like I'm a dog. You're not the only person who would come after me."

Then Mya walked in looking at the book in her hands, looked up with a confused look, scowled, and asked, "Ok what the hell are you telling him, and whoever is threatening him needs to shut the hell up."

Kei laugh, although she was covering her mouth to muffle it, Kiba looked from Mya to Kurenai, Sasuke had a smirk on his face, and Naruto was looking at Kurenai with a fearful look on his face.

"How do you know somebody threatened him?" Kiba asked.

"Look at him! He looks like someone threatened to kill him or something…" Mya said with an upset look on her face, "Kurenai, don't worry, he wouldn't hurt me on purpose…plus he has other people who have already said something about hunting him down if he hurts me. Let's see…Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Kei…and…now you've said it to him, I think he's heard it enough."

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry Naruto, but trust me, I will come after you." Kurenai replied.

"And if my suffering is my own fault?" Mya asked crossing her arms.

"We'll just have to wait and see, now won't we?" Kurenai replied with a smirk as she began to walk away.

"You make things so damn difficult!" Mya yelled to Kurenai, who was halfway down the hallway, she was heading towards her room.

Once Kurenai was out of sight, Mya sighed, rolled her eyes, and said, "I'm sorry you have to deal with all these threats, Naruto…"

Naruto walked over to her, hugged her tight and said against her hair, "Don't worry about it, I understand."

Mya sighed again and pulled away from Naruto, and said as she walked to the recliner, "If only we lived in a perfect world where there were no jerks who think they can do whatever the hell they wanna do."

"I agree. So what'd you get from your dorm?" Naruto asked as he stood beside Mya, who was now sitting in the recliner.

"This book," Mya said as she showed the cover to him, "Twilight, it's my favorite book _ever_!"

"What's it about?" Kiba asked.

"Vampires…but not the type of vampires you see in all those movies…all those movies are _wrong_!" Mya said with a smile, "It's an awesome book."

"I'm astonished you're reading that book." Kei said flatly, she was staring at the TV as she said this.

"Why?" Mya asked as she read.

"It has romance in it, you use to refuse to read book with even the slightest romance in it. Why'd you start now, because you're dating Naruto?" Kei replied.

"Nope," Mya said and then she looked up at Kei, "I heard so many good things about this book, but I never heard that there was much romance in it. Besides, it's very interesting…it's amazing how he can stand being around her with the scent of her blood. Plus, it has twists and turns, so it's very, _very_ appealing to me."

"Huh, it's still amazing that you're reading it." Kei said as she switched channels on the TV.

Mya looked up at Naruto and said, "I'll let you borrow it sometime, that way you'll know what my friends and I are talking about. It might be a little confusing if you don't know."

"It looks like it takes awhile to read…" Naruto replied.

"It looked that way to me too, at first, but now I can read it really fast. This is my third time reading it." Mya replied and then went on reading.

After about ten minutes of reading, Mya finally looked up at Naruto and asked, "Are you bored?"

"No, not really." Naruto replied, but Mya closed her book and got up, "No sit back down and read."

"No, I'm gonna stop reading for now and that's final!" Mya said playfully.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, so deal with it!" Mya said as she playfully pushed Naruto in the chest.

"Teenager abuse!" Naruto yelled with a smile on his face.

"I'll give you abuse." Mya said as she rolled her eyes and set Twilight on the nearby end table.

Mya looked at Naruto's shirt and said, "Sorry about your shirt…"

"Like I said before don't worry about it. It's just a shirt anyways." Naruto replied with a smile.

Kiba, Kei, and Sasuke looked at Naruto's shirt again, and then looked to Mya, who had a worried look on her face.

"Why are you two acting so strangely?" Kiba asked, so Mya and Kei slapped their foreheads.

"Isn't it obvious why they're acting funny?" Kei asked, but already knew the answer.

"No" Kiba replied.

"Come on Kiba! Even I know the answer and Kei didn't even have to tell me." Sasuke said looking at Kiba.

Mya pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger.

"C'mon guys…I'm drawing up a blank here." Kiba replied.

"He's never had a girlfriend before, has he?" Mya asked, still pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Nope, he never has." Naruto replied.

"Idiot!" Mya mumbled.

"Ok, I know I can be kinda slow, but tell me." Kiba replied.

Mya dropped her hand, sighed and said, "We kissed, do you get it now Kiba?"

"Ah, but that doesn't explain Naruto's shirt being went just in the middle." Kiba responded.

"Oh no." Mya mumbled. She grabbed Twilight and headed back towards her dorm.

"Don't ask Kiba, trust me. I don't think she wants anyone else to know." Naruto said with worry in his eyes.

Then they all heard a loud banging sound.

After a couple minutes Mya walked out into the lounge rubbing the right side of her forehead, and Naruto realized it was bleeding. He ran over to her and looked at the wound.

"What'd you do sis, walk into the wall?" Kei asked.

"Kei…I don't think anyone could bleed from walking into a wall." Naruto said with concern in his voice.

Kei looked up at Mya and asked, "What happened sis?"

Ouch…I don't know…ouch! I walked into our dorm to put my book away and something hit me after I came back into the hallway." Mya said as she winced.

"Sasuke…Kei go check out the hallway, stay on your guard though." Naruto said as he examined Mya's wound.

"I'll bet it was Gaara, Shino, and Neji." Kiba replied as he stood a foot behind Naruto.

"Mya please stop coving your wound, you're gonna make it worse." Naruto practically whined.

"It hurts like hell." Mya complained, still wincing, "I don't know what hit me, all I know is that I was thrown against the wall because of the force."

"I know it does…Kiba go get Kurenai, I think she's in her room." Naruto commanded.

"Where is her room, Mya?" Kiba asked.

"It's at the very end of the hallway." Mya said pointing the way down the hallway.

Kiba ran down the hall and Naruto asked, "You didn't see or sense anybody when you went back there, did you?"

"No, I was the only one back there, unless they masked their presence." Mya said.

Kei and Sasuke came back running and Kei had something in her hand, which had something wrapped around it.

"This is what hit Mya." Kei said as she held up a rock with about a three inch diameter.

"Why do you have your hand wrapped up, Kei?" Naruto asked as he looked away from Mya for the first time since she got the wound.

"It has poison on it and that's why Mya's complaining of her injury hurting so much." Sasuke explained.

Mya suddenly started to whimper and when the three teens looked at her she was sitting on the floor, holding her hands over her injury.

Naruto dropped to his knees and whispered worriedly, "…Mya…"

"It burns, it burns!" Mya whimpered as Kurenai and Kiba walked in.

"Mya!" Kurenai said worriedly as she went over to her.

"What happened?" Kurenai asked and the others explained.

"I'll be right back. Naruto, get Mya up on the couch." Kurenai replied as she ran out of the lounge.

Naruto picked Mya up bridal style and laid her down on the couch. Finally, Kurenai returned with a wash cloth, a bottle of clear liquid, and a roll of bandages.

"What's in that bottle?" Kiba asked.

"It's a solution that will clean out the wound of all poisons and bacteria." Kurenai said as she poured some of the solution onto the wash cloth. Kurenai looked at Mya, who now had her eyes closed, because of the pain. Kurenai dabbed the cloth against Mya's wound and she began to whimper in pain again.

"Damn it, Kurenai! It burns worse now." Mya said through clenched teeth.

"Don't worry. It only burns worse, because the solution is doing its job." Kurenai said.

"Don't get that damn stuff in my hair…I know I may act like a blonde, but I wouldn't look good as one." Mya said.

"Well, at least she still has her sense of humor." Kurenai said with a small smile.

"So when are you gonna get rid of the red tips in your hair?" Kei asked, trying to distract Mya.

"Soon…**ouch**!" Mya replied.

"Sorry, can you sit up so I can wrap your head?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes." Mya said as she sat up.

"So, you said you're gonna get rid of the red soon…so are you getting a haircut?" Kurenai asked as she wrapped Mya's head.

"No, dying it, but I'll only dye it as long as Naruto doesn't mind." Mya replied while looking at Naruto.

"You don't have to ask _my_ permission to dye _your_ hair." Naruto replied with a smile.

Mya rolled her eyes and said, "You might reconsider after I get my hair dyed."

"What color are you dying it?" Kiba asked.

"Two colors, brown with blonde highlights." Mya said with a smile.

"Ok all done." Kurenai said, "Now you'll wanna change that every now and then."

Naruto then sat down beside Mya, who looked at him and asked, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but are you? You're the one who's hurt." Naruto replied.

"I feel better, I was just wondering about you, because I thought you were having a heart attack or something like that." Mya said with a laugh.


End file.
